One Less Lonely Girl
by claireisabelieber
Summary: This is a story of how a girl named Claire fell in love with pop-sensation Justin Drew Bieber. Will their relationship last? Will Claire become overwhelmed by Justin's fame and the constant lack of privacy from the Paparazzi? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

  
Summer 2010

It was finally summer, the time I absolutely adored. I had just finished my junior year of High School and was ready to kick back and enjoy the break before being overwhelmed by the drama of Senior Year.

I was in my room, blasting Justin Bieber (who I was absolutely IN LOVE with), while packing for my one-week trip to Las Vegas, which I would leave for on Saturday.

I had a 2-hour layover in Atlanta, Georgia. I was incredibly excited about this because I knew that Justin was on tour at the time, and I knew he lived in Atlanta. I usually had pretty good luck, considering earlier on in the year, I had met the Jonas Brothers in an airport, so I was hoping I would meet Justin Bieber in Atlanta.

When I arrived at the Atlanta airport, I was walking around with my mother, trying to find a place to shop while we wait for the plane to leave. As we passed by a newsstand, I stopped dead in my tracks, took a double take of the line, and gasped while holding in my scream. I couldn't believe it.

Standing in the line was none other than…

**JUSTIN DREW BIEBER! **

I tried so hard to not start screaming out of excitement, I just stood there, jaw dropped, gasping every now and then. At one point, he turned around and smiled at me. I begged my mom to let me go off and talk to him.

Claire: Hey, mom, can I have 15 dollars to buy some food and maybe a few magazines?

Mom: Yeah, sure. But what about staying together for when we need to head to the gate to board the plane?

Claire: Just call me when it's time to go?

Mom: Case, I don't know.

Claire: PLEEEEEEASE MOM!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Mom: Oh, alright.

Claire: Thank you soooooooo much! (:

So I went off to the store, and approached Justin.

Claire: heyy.

Justin: hi.

Claire: what's up?

Justin: not too much, sorry to be rude, but do I know you?

Claire: no. But I saw you in concert a few weeks ago in Virginia, and I thought you were really cute and I just had to talk to you.

Justin: haha, uhhh, thanks?

Claire: Sorry if I'm being kind of creepy. I tend to get like that at times.

Justin: no, no. You seem really cool. Sorry to be rude again, but what's your name?

Claire: oh, right. Hehe, I'm Claire.

Justin: Claire, hmm. I like that name. Oh, and I forgot to mention, you're like…really insanely beautiful.

Claire: omg, wow. Do you really mean that?

Justin: yeah.

Claire: omg, wow, thanks. That means a lot coming from you.

Justin: So, do you want to take a walk with me? I think I want to get to know you better.

Claire: yeah, of course. I have two hours to kill before I get on a plane.

Justin: really? Me too. Where are you going?

Claire: Vegas.

Justin: no way! Me too!

Claire: really? That's awesome!

_**Claire's POV:**_

"Oh my god, Justin is just as amazing as I imagined he would be. I can't believe this is really happening to me. I know I barely know him, but I think I just might be falling in love with him"

_**Justin's POV:**_

"Wow, this Claire chick is absolutely incredible. She's not like any girl I've ever met. I can't believe it's only been close to an hour and I'm already falling in love with her. I just can't help it though. She's so down to earth, I don't think I'll ever find another girl like her. I need to make this last as long as possible"

So, Justin grabs my hand, which makes my head spin. I was ecstatic. I just couldn't believe I was walking around the Atlanta airport holding hands with **JUSTIN FUCKING BIEBER!!** So, we sat down on a bench, and Justin put his arm around me and started playing with my hair. I instinctively put my head on his shoulder. All of a sudden Justin turned to me and said…

Justin: Claire, I've been meaning to ask you…do you have a boyfriend.

Claire: Nope. I'm single. I rarely ever get boyfriends.

Justin: I find that slightly hard to believe.

Claire: Well believe it, because it's true.

Justin: Okay, anyway, my point is. Do you want a boyfriend?

Claire: yeah, I really wish I could find someone though.

Justin: I think you already did. (smiles)

Claire: oh?

Justin: mhm.

Claire: wait, are you asking me out?

Justin: yeah, so will you go out with me?

Claire: one thing first, slap me because I HAVE to be dreaming, this can NOT be happening to me!!!

Justin playfully slaps me on the arm, my eyes grow wide and I gasp.

Claire: OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!

Justin: Well, believe it baby. So, what's your answer?

Claire: OF COURSE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!!!

Justin: awesome!

So, Justin motioned for me to come sit on his lap, and he positioned his arms so they were locked around my waist, and I locked mine arms around his neck. At that moment, Justin leaned in and kissed me. I felt like I could fly. Time flew by, and before I knew it, my mom called and told me it was time to go to my gate to board the plane, Justin had to leave at the exact same time. Justin said he would walk me to my gate, so he asked what gate I was in…

Claire: 19C.

Justin: Seriously? That's where I'm going!

Claire: omg. For real?

So, we walked to the gate holding hands. I told my mom that Justin asked me out. And I texted my friends, although most of them didn't believe me. I just had to ask what Justin's seat number was because I knew I was sitting in a row alone.

Claire: hey, what's your seat number?

Justin: 20B

Claire: NO FUCKING WAY!!! I'm 20C!!!

So, we got on the plane, and went to our seats. We spent the whole time talking, laughing and holding hands. I was happier than ever.

_**Claire's POV:**_

Oh my god, I can't believe I'm DATING Justin Bieber, could my life BE anymore perfect?! I'm going to Vegas, he's going too, and we coincidentally ended up having seats right next to each other. Is this fate or what?! I have to ask what hotel he's staying at.

_**Justin's POV:**_

I can't believe that in just 2 hours, I've met the girl of my dreams, and now I'm DATING her! We're both going to Vegas, and we both have seats next to each other, how perfect is this?! I wonder what hotel she is staying at?

Justin & Claire (in unison): What hotel are you staying at?

Justin: You first.

Claire: No you.

Justin: Same time?

Claire: Sounds good to me.

Claire: Okay. 1….

Justin: 2….

Claire: 3.

Justin&Claire: The Mirage.

Justin&Claire: ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!!?

…whoa.

Claire: Can this day GET any better?!

At that point, Justin leans in and kisses me passionately.

I take a second to catch my breath.

Claire: okay, so it CAN get better.

So, on the plane, Justin and me were listening to my Ipod. So, I got really tired, and fell asleep on Justin in his arms. I woke up a few hours later, and Justin simply said "morning beautiful". I simply smiled and said "hey". The plane finally landed in Vegas, and we got off the plane. We both went their separate ways for a while, and then met up with our parents. As soon as I had service on my cell phone, I went off into a corner and called my best friend Hayley.

Hayley: Hello?

Claire: AAAAAAAAH!

Hayley: Claire?

Claire: *gasps* I'M DATING JUSTIN FUCKING BIEBER!!!! AAAAAAAAH!!!

Hayley didn't believe me, so I sent her a picture of us on the airplane making out, and then she was like…

Hayley: Holy fuck, you really ARE dating Justin Bieber! How did it happen tell me everything!

So, I told her the whole story.

Hayley: oh my god. That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard!

I met back up with my parents and headed to the shuttle that would take us to the hotel. Justin was on the same shuttle with his family. I sat down next to him and Justin held my hand. We walked in the hotel, and stood in the lobby while our parents waited in the long line to check in. Justin started dragging me across the lobby and around a corner. Once around the corner, out of our parent's sight, Justin romantically pushes me up against the wall, and kisses me like never before. We had about a 4-5 minute make out session before…. "BABY BABY BABY OHHHH. BABY BABY BABY NOOO" It was my phone, I blushed a little at my ringtone. Justin giggled. It was my parents calling to say they were done checking in, and that we were in Room 1520, about 5 seconds after I got off the phone, Justin's parents called and told him their room was 1522. Justin and me were absolutely ECSTATIC. We got into the elevator, alone, I grabbed her neon green and pink luggage and told my parents I was going to go up to the room and change really fast, then go explore the hotel with Justin. My parents said okay, since my mom was planning to go to the Casino for a few hours with Justin's parents, and my dad had to go to a meeting, and then dinner afterwards for work. Once we got off the elevator, Justin carried my luggage for me. So sweet! So, I opened the door to my room and couldn't believe it. It was HUGE! 2 bedrooms, with a bathroom in each, and damn…this room had a fucking KITCHEN!! I was NOT expecting this for my room. I entered one of the bedrooms, and organized my stuff. Justin just sat on the bed and turned on the television. I opened my suitcase and pulled out my Hollister swimsuit and shorts, and an Abercrombie tanktop. I went into the bathroom, and couldn't believe my eyes, THE BATHROOM HAD A FUCKING HOT TUB IN IT!!!

Claire (from bathroom) : OH MY GOD! JUSTIN! COME HERE! YOU **HAVE **TO SEE THIS BATHROOM! IT'S INCREDIBLE!

So, Justin comes in, and all he can say is "Damn! Forget the pool, who needs that when you have like, a personal one right here?" I was just like I know right?" So, Justin leaned in and kissed me before he went back into the room so I could change. I came out, and Justin motioned for me to come sit on the bed with him. He put his arm around me and then pulled me back so they were lying down on the bed. We got under the covers, and Justin leaned over and started tickling me like crazy. I loved it and hated it at the same time. I started screaming. So, then we started making out for a while, at that point, Justin got up and went into his room for a second. When he came back, he was in some sweatpants and had no shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous, rock hard abs. So, he headed back to the bed, which was when I realized, my mom was at the Casino along with Justin's parents, and my dad was working. And after playing at the Casino, my mom was going to go shopping to buy some food and whatnot, and was going to call on the way back. We had the entire room to ourselves, oh the things we could do. Haha. So, we crawled into the bed, and Justin rolled on top of me. We hooked up for about an hour, before we decided to have some incredibly hott sex. Hahaha. We were lying in the bed cuddling, and Justin was stroking my hair, and I had my head on his smooth, warm chest.

Claire: Look, I know I've only known you for not even 24 hours, but honestly, you're the sweetest, most incredible guy I have ever met in my life. Honestly, when you asked me out, I wanted to faint because I couldn't believe a guy like you actually wanted a girl like ME. So, all in all, I know it's really early for this, but I can't help myself…Justin Drew Bieber, I think I love you.

Justin: Claire, I asked you out because I've never met another girl like you, and I'm not sure I ever will. You're irreplaceable, and truthfully, I never want to lose you. I never expected to fall for someone so hard, so fast, but I love you Claire, and that can never change.

So, at that point I almost started crying.

Justin: Babe? What's wrong?

Claire: Nothing, I'm just so happy. No guy has ever said anything like that to me before, and I can't believe you're the one saying it. This whole day feels like a dream. But, in my heart, I know you mean every single word of what you just said. Wow, I can't believe it's only been a day, I feel like I've known you my whole life.

Justin: I mean it all, every single word. I'll never let you go. Oh! That reminds me, when we were on the plane, and you were asleep in my arms, that was when I realized that I was in love with you, and I wrote you this song. I'll be right back, I have to go get my guitar from my room.

So, Justin got up to grab his guitar, and when he came back he sat on the foot of the bed in front of me, and started to tune his guitar. Then, he started to play. This song is called "Never Let You Go".

His sweet voice filled the room.

_Oh no, oh no, oh__  
__They say that hate has been sent__  
__So let loose the talk of love (of love, of love)__  
__Before they outlaw the kiss__  
__Baby give me one last hug (last hug, last hug)___

_There's a dream that I've been chasing__  
__Want so badly for it to be reality__  
__And when you hold my hand then I understand__  
__That it's meant to be___

_'Cause baby when you're with me__  
__It's like an angel came by (oh)__  
__And took me to heaven__  
__(Like you took me to heaven, girl)__  
__'Cause when I stare in your eyes__  
__It couldn't be better__  
__(I don't want you to go, oh no, so)___

_Let the music blast__  
__We gon' do our dance__  
__Bring the doubters on__  
__They don't matter at all__  
__'Cause this life's too long__  
__And this love's too strong__  
__So baby, know for sure__  
__That I'll never let you go___

_I got my favorite girl__  
__Not feeling no pain, no fear (no fear, no fear)__  
__Don't have a care in the world__  
__Why would I when you are here? (you are here, you are here)__  
__There's a moment I've been chasing__  
__And I finally caught it out on this floor (this floor, this floor)___

_Baby, there's no hesitation__  
__No reservation__  
__By taking a chance and more___

_Oh no, because__  
__It's like an angel came by__  
__And took me to heaven__  
__(Like you took me to heaven, girl)__  
__'Cause when I stare in your eyes__  
__It couldn't be better__  
__(I don't want you to go, oh no, so)___

_Let the music blast__  
__We gon' do our dance__  
__Bring the doubters on__  
__They don't matter at all__  
__'Cause this life's too long__  
__And this love's too strong__  
__So baby, know for sure__  
__That I'll never let you go___

_It's like an angel came by__  
__And took me to heaven__  
__(Like you took me to heaven, girl)__  
__'Cause when I stare in your eyes__  
__It couldn't be better__  
__(I don't want you to go, oh no, so)___

_Take my hand (take my hand)__  
__Let's just dance (let's just dance)__  
__Watch my feet (watch my feet)__  
__Follow me (follow me)__  
__Don't be scared (don't be scared)__  
__Girl, I'm here (girl I'm here)__  
__If you didn't know, (if you didn't know) this is love___

_Let the music blast__  
__We gon' do our dance__  
__Bring the doubters on__  
__They don't matter at all__  
__(Oh baby)__  
__'Cause this life's too long__  
__And this love's too strong__  
__So baby, know for sure__  
__That I'll never let you go___

_So don't fear__  
__Don't you worry 'bout a thing__  
__I am here, right here__  
__(I'll never let you go)__  
__Don't shed a tear__  
__Whenever you need me I'll be here__  
__I'll never let you go___

_Oh no, oh no, oh__  
__I'll never let you go__  
__Oh no, oh no, oh__  
__I'll never let you go_

I couldn't help but cry because I was so happy. Justin put down his guitar, and I crawled across the bed, and Justin just took me in his arms, we hugged for a long time, I was absolutely speechless. I couldn't believe Justin Bieber just sang to me personally, AND wrote a song about me. So, then, my mom called and said she was on her way back, so Justin had to leave, but I gave him my number and we were texting all day, whenever we were apart. Next thing I knew, it was 1am, and I have my tradition of going out in the hotel hallway at 1am and hanging out, so I texted Justin and told him to come out. So, he came, and we kissed, and just chilled in the hallway in our pajamas. Then, I decided it would be funny to go ride the elevator to all floors up and down. It was strangely entertaining.

The week flew by, and the next thing I knew, it was time for me to go back to Virginia and Justin had to go back to Atlanta. I was so sad, because that meant I had to leave Justin. So, once I finished packing all of my things, I said goodbye to Justin and we hugged for the longest time. Then he kissed me.

Justin: I'm going to miss you like crazy.

Claire: Same here. This was the best week of my life, and I wish it didn't have to end. But I promise I'll text you every single day!

Justin: You better.

Claire: haha.

Justin: I'm serious. If you don't I just might have to come to Virginia, and hunt you down.

Claire: And why would that be bad? Haha. You're funny.

Justin: hahah, I love you Claire.

Claire: I love you too Justin.

So, I went back into my room and my mom called me over.

Claire's Mom: CLAIRE!!!! COME HERE! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Claire: Yeah?

Claire's Parents: We're trusting you with everything. But if you absolutely promise not to mess this up, we'll let you go back to Atlanta with Justin for the rest of the summer. It's alright with his parents, so it's alright with us.

Claire: OMGOMGOMGOMG! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! AAAAAAH!!!

_**CLAIRE'S POV:**_

Oh my god. Is this a dream? Are my parents really letting me go back to Atlanta with my BOYFRIEND?!?! AAAAAAH! I'm so happy! I need to text Justin immediately and then jump on my bed.

So, I grab my cell phone, and text Justin telling him to come over to my room. When he enters the room I'm jumping on my bed as high as ever.

Justin: what are you so happy about?

Claire: Didn't your parents tell you?

Justin: tell me what?

Claire: THAT I'M GOING BACK TO ATLANTA WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!!!

Justin: NO WAY!

Claire: yes way!

Justin: This is the best thing EVER!

At this point, I am still jumping on my hotel bed, Justin joins me, and then tackles me down onto the bed, and starts tickling me like crazy. I am screaming and laughing harder than ever.

Claire: JUSTIN…DREW…BIEBER! STOPPPPPPP! STO…P! JUS…TIN!! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!! BABY! STOP! PLEEEEEASE!

Justin: NEVER!! I'm gonna get you! I guess I never told you, I'm secretly the tickle monster! (Justin smiles playfully)

Justin finally stops tickling me, and lies next to me on the bed.

Claire: **sighs happily** I still can't believe you're MINE

Justin: Forever and always baby.

Claire: Forever and Always.

Claire: Babe?

Justin: Hmm?

Claire: Promise me something.

Justin: anything.

Claire: Promise me that we'll make this work.

Justin: Promise.

Claire: Good, because honestly, I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life. You're the first guy I've been with in a long time that I can actually be myself around. I know for sure that I'll never meet another guy like you, and seriously, if you EVER left me, it would kill me.

Justin: Baby, I love you so much, and when I met you I couldn't even think. All I wanted to do was get to know you better. You're the first girl I've met that actually likes me for who I am, not because I'm "Justin Bieber" I know it's only been a week and all, but I feel like I've known you my entire life, and I know in my heart that I could never and will never leave you.

Claire: Bab-

*Justin interrupts*

Justin: Baby, you don't have to say anything. You've already said enough to last a lifetime.

So, we all headed to the airport. I hugged my parents goodbye and headed to the gate to board the plane to Atlanta. My parents gave me 500 dollars to spend on clothes and whatnot. Justin and I were on the plane listening to my Ipod, when "One Less Lonely Girl" came on, Justin took my Ipod out of my hand and shut it off.

Claire: Babe! What the fuck?!

Justin: Why listen to a recording when you have the real thing right here?

_**Claire's POV:**_

At that point, Justin started to sing. His perfect, sweet voice filled the plane. Every single girl on the plane turned around, quite a few of them glared at me. Justin Bieber was SINGING to ME! I couldn't believe this was truly happening. I couldn't help but smile, a tear started sliding down my cheek. Justin took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

After about 3 or 4 hours, we finally landed in Atlanta. We picked up our luggage, and headed out to be picked up by the limo. The limo arrived, it was huge! It was a jet-black stretch Hummer limo. We got into the back, it was breath taking. It had a framed poster of Justin on each of the walls, a Hi-Fi stereo, and a crazy mini fridge with every type of drink you could think of. I grabbed a Bawls energy drink. Justin was drinking a Coke. We blasted the stereo, and since it was my first time ever being in a limo, I know this is cliché, but I stood up, opened the sky roof, stuck my body out and started screaming.

Claire: yo yo yo Atlantaaaa!!! Wassssssss gooooooooooooood? Yeah, that's right! Be jealous because I'm dating JUSTIN FUCKING BIEBER bitchesssssss! Peace!

I got back into the limo, and Justin was staring at me like I was insane.

Claire: Babe? Something wrong?

Justin: what…the…fuck….was….THAT?!?!

Claire: Sorry, I'm still hyper from when I found out I was allowed to spend the rest of the summer with you. Hahaha.

Justin: Ohh.

So, at that point, Justin stood up and stuck his head out the window. He started to scream random things too.

Justin: WHAT'S CRACKING ATLANTA?! JUSTIN BIEBER'S IN THE HOUUUUUUUSE! AND HE'S HERE WITH HIS INCREDIBLY GORGEOUS AND AMAZING GIRLFRIEND CLAIRE ANN PREDMORE!!! BE JEALOUS! WHAT!

Justin lowers himself back into the limo, and we fell over laughing. We were both rolling around on the floor of the limo. We couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard.

Claire: *gasps* oh….my….god. That was the best thing I've ever done in my life.

Justin: Me too. Haha.

_**Claire's POV:**_

So, after what felt like nearly an hour of driving, we finally got to Justin's house. The place was insane. It was the biggest mansion I had ever seen. His driver took out our luggage and brought it inside. Justin took me on a tour of the house. He had an insane pool, a crazy game room, a home movie theater, and a recording studio. Among so many other things.

Claire Justin?

Justin: yeah babe?

Claire: where am I going to be staying? I kind of want to shower and get out of these clothes, you know.

Justin: Oh, right. Come here.

Justin comes over to me, and picks me up into a bridal style hold, and starts walking to a room in the basement. He opens the door. And I see my suitcases on the floor. My eyes grow wide. The room is pretty typical. Huge bed, incredibly large flat screen TV, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and a Nintendo Wii. There is also a bathroom attached.

Justin: Welcome to my casa. Haha.

Claire: I'm staying in….your room? But….where are you gonna stay?

Justin: In here. With you.

Claire: Omg. Really?

Justin: Yup.

Claire: wow, this is going to be the best summer ever.

So, I unzip my suitcase and grab my bathroom supplies, and some spare clothes. Errr, well, what little clothes I have left that are actually clean…which is uhhh…NOTHING. Oh well. I'll figure something out. So, I head into the bathroom and start my shower. I hear the TV in the background, I couldn't help but start singing. I had "Never Let You Go" stuck in my head. I was a little embarrassed to be singing that considering I was with Justin, at his house. But oh well. I finished my shower, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself, and walked over to the door and cracked it open slightly.

Claire: uhhh….Justin?

Justin: yeah?

Claire: I just realized, I don't have anything to wear, like all my clothes are dirty. So, can I like borrow something?

Justin: yeah, sure.

Justin throws me a purple t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. I put them on, and walk out of the bathroom. As soon as I step out, Justin starts looking me up and down, with a smile on his face. I can tell he is deep in thought.

**Justin's POV:**

Wow. She looks beautiful. Purple looks so good on her. And I just have to say it but she looks amazing wearing my boxers. I still can't believe she's mine, and that she gets to spend the entire summer with me.

Claire: What do you think?

Justin: Beautiful. Oh, and has anyone ever told you you're an incredible singer?

*Claire starts blushing*

Claire: oh my god. You heard that? Fuck.

Justin: Don't be embarrassed babe, it was really really good.

Claire: You think so?

Justin: Totally, have you ever considered a career in singing?

Claire: Do you really think I'm THAT good?

Justin: Definitely.

Claire: …..wow.

Justin: You know, Usher and some friends are coming over tomorrow to do some recording, I could have them check you out, if you want?

Claire: oh my gosh, that would be so crazy.

Justin: would you like that?

Claire: totally. Oh! Hey Justin?

Justin: hmm?

Claire: Can we go to the mall? I kind of need to do some shopping, if you haven't already noticed. *runs her hands up and down her body* Haha.

Justin: yeah, totally.

_**Claire's POV:**_

So, we alert the driver, and head over to the mall. Of course I change into some shorts, I'm still wearing his shirt though. I like it too much. It smells like him. Man, he smells incredible. So, we get to the mall, and we're holding hands. I hit up Hollister, Abercrombie, American Eagle, Aeropostale, and Hot Topic. I'm pretty tempted to buy a Justin Bieber t-shirt. I'm standing there, thinking, debating, slightly in a trance. He asks me what I'm thinking about.

Justin: Babe, what are you thinking about?

Claire: Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to decide which shirt I want to get.

Justin: You're gonna buy my shirt?

Claire: yeah, why not?

Justin: You already have me, why do you need my face on a shirt? Hahaha.

Eventually I ran out of money. But lucky enough for me, I was done shopping, but next thing I knew, Justin drags me into Tiffany's (the jewelry store). He tells the lady at the counter he wants a few necklaces to look at. She pulls out a few and brings them over to us.

Claire: Babe, what are we doing here?

Justin: pick one.

Claire: what?

Justin: Pick One.

Claire: Justin Drew Bieber. Are you kidding me? You've known me for a week and you already want to buy me jewelry from Tiffany's?!?!?

Justin: I love you. And I want you to be reminded of it everyday. So pick one.

So, I pick out a silver lock and key necklace set. It's the cheesy, cliché "Key To My Heart" kind of thing. But I really liked it. Justin bought it, and I pulled him in for a hug and a quick kiss. We left back to his house, with my million bags of clothes from stores. When we got back to his house we got some food, and went downstairs into his room. I decided to take off the second necklace, with the key on it, and I gave it to him.

Claire: Justin, come here. I want you to have this.

Justin: Have what?

Claire: The necklace with the key on it. You're my boyfriend, so, I know this sounds totally cliché, but I want you to hold the key to my heart.

Justin: Okay.

Justin took the necklace, and put it around his neck. I couldn't help but smile. I just had to pull him in for yet another passionate kiss in his room.

Justin: Sooo, what do you wanna do?

Claire: I don't know. Play video games?

Justin: Which system? 360, PS3 or Wii?

Claire: 360.

Justin: what game?

Claire: Hmm..Call of Duty?

**Justin's POV:**

My girlfriend….plays…..Call of Duty?!! Could she be more awesome? Holy shit. I can't believe this girl. I can never leave her no matter what. I don't want this summer to end.

Claire: Oh, I'm warning you now. I'm probably going to end up beating your ass.

Justin: Hah, we'll see about that one.

Claire: Don't doubt me babe. Hah.

Justin: Whatever.

Claire: That's it. You're going DOWN!

**Claire's POV:**

So, we're sitting on his bed, playing Call of Duty, I'm doing pretty well, but it's becoming pretty close. He just might beat me. But I don't think so. We'll see though. We finish the game and of course, I won.

Justin: NOOOOOOOO!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY GIRLFRIEND BEAT ME AT CALL OF DUTY!

Claire: *cough*soreloser*cough*

Justin pushes me over on his bed, he is on top of me, pinning me down playfully.

Justin: whoawhoawhoa! What'd you just call me.

I throw my hands over my face, playfully.

Claire: a sore loser.

Justin: oh HELL to the no.

Justin lowers his body, so his chest is pressed up against mine. I'm still covering my face with my arms playfully, he pulls them out of the way and starts kissing me all over my face. He moves down to my neck and starts sucking it, then he starts biting it. I moan quietly, hoping he didn't hear. Our playful tackling soon turned into a heated make out session, that lasted nearly an hour. Now it's 630. His mom calls down to us to tell us it's time for dinner. I was a little nervous, I was still wearing his shirt, and I hadn't really spent much time with his parents yet.

Justin's mom: Justin! Claire! Dinner!

Justin and me yelled "okay! Be right there!" In unison, Justin took my hand and we headed upstairs to the kitchen. We were having spaghetti. We sat down at the table, Justin's mother on one end, and us on the other.

Justin's mother: So Claire, how did you meet Justin?

Claire: Actually, I met him in the Atlanta airport about a week back, when you guys were heading to Vegas. We started talking, and I don't know, we just sort of clicked.

Justin's mother: Awe. That's so sweet. Oh my, your necklace is so pretty. Where did you get it?

I just turned to Justin, nervous, and gave him this look that said "what should I say?" and he gave me a reassuring look that said, "Go ahead babe, it's fine"

Claire: Umm, well, actually, Justin bought it for me at the mall today.

Justin's mother: (speaking to Justin) Did you now?

Justin: yeah.

Justin's mother: Justin, Can I talk to you for a second?

Justin: umm, okay?

Justin and his mother went off into the kitchen a few feet away to talk for a second. I was feeling guilty that I said anything. Sadly, I could hear her and Justin talking.

Justin's mother: Justin Drew Bieber, you've known her for a week, and you're buying her JEWELRY from TIFFANY?!

Justin: Mom, you don't understand. I've never felt this way about a girl before. Like, I wish I could explain it, but there isn't a single word in the English language that can describe my feelings for her. When I'm with her, I just, I don't know. She likes me for who I am, not like my past girlfriends who just wanted me for publicity because I'm "Justin Bieber" She's let me show her the real me, and I just like her so much. And honestly, every time we kiss I can't think straight. THAT'S why I felt the need to buy her jewelry. Okay?

Justin's mother: oh my gosh, Justin, you really are growing up fast. And now that I know how you feel, I can tell she feels the same way about you. So, treat her with respect, and don't do anything to hurt her.

Justin: I would never.

So, Justin and his mother head back to the table, where I am sitting, I am basically done eating. I excuse myself from the table and go downstairs to Justin's room. I pick up the pair of his boxers that I was wearing before, and put them back on. About 10 minutes later, Justin comes down.

Claire: What were you and you're mom talking about? Did I say something wrong?

Justin: No, no, no. She's just afraid that I'm falling too hard too fast, but after I told her how I truly feel about you, she understood and she wasn't so worried anymore because she said she could tell you feel the same way.

Claire: Oh, okay. Good, it had me worried for a while.

Justin: I see you're still wearing my clothes.

Claire: Yeah, is that okay? I mean, I can change if you want me to?

Justin: no, no. It's totally fine, I like that you want to wear them. Feel free to wear whatever you want.

Claire: really? You mean that?

Justin: totally.

So we turn on the TV and are trying to find something to watch. I couldn't help but think about how Justin said Usher and some friends are coming over tomorrow to record, and that Justin would introduce me, and have me sing for them. I was so nervous, I had never done anything like that before. It was 1130 before we knew it and we had a really long day, so we just laid back in his bed, under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke up in the morning around 930, Justin was still asleep, so I kissed him lightly on the cheek, careful not t wake him up. I went over to his mini-bar and grabbed a water, then went over to my suitcase and got my bathroom stuff. Today was the day, the day that could possibly start a career for me. I jumped in the shower, and subconsciously started singing "That Should Be Me".

That should be me, holding your hand.  
That should be me, making you laugh.  
That should be me, this is so sad.  
That should be me, that should be me.  
That should be me, feeling your kiss.  
That should be me, buying you gifts.  
This is so wrong, I can't go on.  
Do you believe,  
That that should be me.  
That should be me.

I got out of the shower, and Justin was awake.

Justin: whoa. Babe, that was incredible.

Claire: what was?

Justin: your singing.

Claire: you heard that? *blushes*

Justin: yeah, and honestly, you were perfect, trust me, I would know, it's my song. You were exactly on key, and it sounded so good. You're going to do incredible today. I can just tell.

Claire: umm..wow. that means a lot to me. I never saw myself as being a singer, but who knows? I guess we'll find out today.


	3. Chapter 3

So, after I took a shower, I stepped out, and grabbed a towel. It was then that I realized I forgot to grab my clothes! So, I cracked open the door.

Claire: Baby?

Justin: Yeah?

Claire: Sorry, again, but I just realized I forgot to pick out some clothes. Can you do me a favor and pick out something for me?

Justin: Sure. What do you want?

Claire: I don't care. Whatever you think looks good. It's a big day today, so I want to look good. Haha.

Justin: Alright, haha

Claire: Thanks baby, just bring them in and set them on the counter.

Justin: kay.

I stepped out of the shower, and took a look at the outfit Justin picked out. It was INCREDIBLY cute! I don't even think I could have picked out something that cute!

.com/big_day_look/set?id=17419486

I got dressed, and styled my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, did a cheesy little twirl, and said to Justin.

Claire: Well, whatcha think?

Justin was just standing there with his mouth dropped almost all the way to the floor.

Claire: is it bad?

Justin: no, no, no! you look…ama-….beaut-…HOTT!

Claire: Haha thanks. *nervous giggle*

Justin: Anytime.

So, Justin stood up, and hugged me. He pulled away.

Claire: What was that for babe?

Justin: I don't know, you just look so gorgeous. I couldn't help myself.

Claire: Aww. *smiles*

So, it was about 1130, Usher and everyone was supposedly coming around 1140. Justin's phone started to ring. He answered it.

Justin: Hello?

Person: Yo Biebs! Whats good?

Justin: not too much. Just hanging with my girl.

Person: ahh. Cute, cute. Yo, well, I just wanted to let you know we gonna be there in about about 5 minutes.

Justin: iight. Awesome. See ya then.

So, he hung up the phone.

Claire: Who was that?

Justin: oh, that was just usher, he said he's about to be here in like 5 minutes.

Claire: oh.

Justin: Everything alright baby?

Claire: yeah, I'm just really nervous. I've never done this before, and I'm afraid I'll mess up and ruin everything.

Justin: Babe, you'll do perfect. I know it. Trust me. I'll be right there with you through everything. Okay?

Claire: Okay.

So, we headed down to the studio in Justin's basement.

_**Claire's POV:**_

Oh my god, I can't believe today is THE day that I might start my dream of being a singer. All because I met Justin Bieber and now I'm dating him. I love my life. I never want this summer to end. I just hope I don't mess up.

So, Usher and all his people arrived at around 1145, and they headed down to the studio. Justin knuckle punched him, and gave him a brotherly hug. So, then we were laughing and hanging out for a few minutes, but then things got serious. Justin headed into the booth so he could record "Never Let You Go" I just sat back and listened to his sweet voice fill the entire studio. When he was done, he came out, and told me it was time for me to show my stuff. I nervously entered the studio, put on the headphones, and the background music started. I was singing "Baby" and "One Less Lonely Girl" to test my abilities. I was getting really into the music, I finally finished, and I looked up to see Justin smiling his sweet, warm, loving smile at me. He gave me a thumbs up, he and Usher were talking about something that I couldn't hear. Justin looked happy, so I was hoping that meant good news. I walked out of the booth, and Justin ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered in my ear.

Justin: Baby, that was incredible! You did so good! I love you!

So, we sat down, I sat on Justin's lap, and we got down to business.

Usher: Claire right?

Claire: Yeah, that's right.

Usher: Here's the deal, that was incredible. It's very rare to find someone with your talent, and I think we can expect great things from you. So, this is what we're going to do. We're going to sign you to my label, and after that we'll start to work out the details for touring.

Claire: whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Did you say _TOURING?_

_**Claire's POV:**_

Oh my god, I cant believe I'm starting a career in MUSIC! All because of Justin Bieber. I honestly love him more than anything in the world. He has made my biggest dream, an actual reality. I don't know how I'll ever make it up to him, or if I will ever be able to. I cant believe I'm signed to USHER's record label, the same one that signed my BOYFRIEND. And TOURING?! Are you serious? I'm gonna be on tour?!?!

Usher: Yeah, you're really good Claire. And you're really lucky to have found Justin. I hope to expect big things from you. Yo Justin, well, this was great, good job today, I heard Claire is going to be staying with you for the summer, so we'll be in touch about her tour details. Iight?

Justin: Sounds good.

Usher: Well, I gotta get out of here. Peace out.

Justin: Peace.

So, Justin and I sat around for a few minutes, and I was just thinking about everything that happened. I was kind of in a trance. Justin was texting on his Iphone. After about 5 minutes of being in a totally shocked trance, Justin called my name in attempt to catch my attention.

Justin: Claire? Claire? Baby? YO!

Claire: Oh, sorry, did you say something?

Justin: You alright?

Claire: yeah, I'm just really shocked.

Justin: In a good or bad way?

Claire: Good, definitely good.

Justin: Come here.

So, I walked over to Justin, sat on his lap, and he turned me around, and crushed his lips up against mine. Next thing I knew, I was in the air, with him twirling me around in his arms, still crushing and molding his lips to mine. They fit together like puzzle pieces. He finally put me down after a few minutes, and said "congratulations baby"

Justin: So, do you want to go out and celebrate later?

Claire: Yeah, but where?

Justin: Actually, that's what I was doing on my cell phone a few minutes ago.

Claire: Really? Where are we going?

Justin: It's a surprise baby.

Claire: Really?

Justin: Yup, so lets just go upstairs and get ready, and I'll call my driver, and then we'll go. Okay?

Claire: Kay.

So, we headed up stairs, my mind was spinning with thoughts of what he had planned. I couldn't possibly imagine what was in store. So, we were getting ready, I was picking an outfit, so I asked Justin:

Claire: Justyyyy, is it like fancy or casual?

Justin: wear something nice.

Claire: okay.

So, I dug through my clothes from when I went shopping and pulled out my new dress I bought at Forever 21. After about 20 minutes of searching, I finally picked this out.

.com/suprise/set?id=17420916

I walked into the bathroom to change. I straightened my hair, and put on a headband with a big purple silk bow. I applied a little makeup. I walked out of the room, and Justin's eyes grew wide. He looked me up and down, he looked like he was about to faint. I looked at him, and I have to say, I liked what I saw. He looked incredible.

.com/justins_surprise_outfit/set?id=17421206

We both locked eyes for a second and were at a loss for words. He just pulled me close, and kissed me so passionately. When we were locked in eachother's embrace, he whispered in my ear, "babe, you look so…SEXY" So, then I pulled back, and grabbed his chin with my thumb and forefinger, tilted it up towards me, and kissed him ever so slightly on the lips. I pulled away, and we both smiled. Before we knew, it was time to go. We got into the limo, and he handed me a cloth.

Claire: Justin? What is this?

Justin: It's a blindfold, put it on.

Claire: Why?

Justin: Just put it on, please baby?

Claire: Okay, I wrapped it around my head, and he helped me tie the knot in the back of it.

Just to mess with me, he tackled me down onto the limo seat, and started kissing me. I screamed so loud.

After about 20 minutes of being in total darkness from the blindfold, it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light. We still weren't out of the limo, but I could tell we were getting close, because I could feel the limo coming to a stop. Justin got out, and came around to open the door for me.

Justin: Close your eyes.

Claire: okay.

So, I closed my eyes, and Justin took my hand, and guided me out of the limo. He walked up behind me, and covered my eyes with his hands, and lightly kissed my neck. He started guiding me somewhere, when we stopped, he came around to the fornt of me, still covering my eyes, and then he told me to open.

Justin: Okay, on the count of three, open your eyes. Ready? 1….2…..3! Open!

We were in front of a restaurant I had never heard of before. It looked really fancy. I just gasped, and a single tear started to slide down my cheek.

Claire: Justin. Drew. Bieber. What _IS _all of this?

Justin: well, we haven't exactly had a real first date yet, so I thought tonight was the perfect night for it, what with you getting a RECORD DEAL and going on TOUR and all!

Claire: Justin, I lo-…  
Justin: Shh. Don't say anything, I know.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly. He took my hand and we headed into the restaurant. We went to our table, which happened to be a private, closed off room, lit completely by candles. It was so intimate and romantic. We ordered our drinks and food. The food was absolutely delicious. At the end of dinner, Justin payed for everything, and then we headed back to the limo. He told me to put the blindfold back on. I did as I was told, we drove for about 10 minutes, and then I got out of the car with the blindfold still covering my eyes. Justin guided me to a place. We were at the beach, I could smell it in the air, and I could hear the waves crashing wildly against the shore. The wind was blowing ever so perfectly. I was finally able to take the blindfold off. I looked down at the shore, and saw 4 strings of lights in a square, outlining a spot on the beach containing a blanket, a radio, and a single picnic basket.

Justin: Surprise baby!

Claire: You did this…for….ME?

Justin comes up behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist.

Justin: Of course baby, you're my girl, and I want to give you the world, no matter what the situation is, and no matter what it takes.

_**Claire's POV:**_

_We walked down to the spot on the beach, kicked off our shoes, and Justin started chasing me around the shore. He came sprinting at me, scooped me up into that bridal style hold I love so much, and ran down to the water. He spun me around, and around. Tonight, was the best night of my life. He carried me back to the spot on the beach, turned on the radio, and "First Dance" came on, he placed his arms on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulders, we swayed back and forth, and we were still dancing after the song ended even though it was a hardcore rap song, but we didn't care. Nothing mattered, at that moment, the world stopped and it was just me and him. He picked me up and set me down on the blanket, and then he lied down on top of me, pinning me down. Before I could even think, I felt his warm, soft lips crushing against mine and soon our lips were totally in sync, moving together like the final piece of a puzzle. We were so perfect together. It was then and there that I knew, he was the one. Yes, THE one, Justin Drew Bieber was the boy I wanted, no needed to spend the rest of my life with. I couldn't see a life without him. I found my other half. The missing piece of the puzzle of my life. _

_We stopped kissing, and he rolled over beside me, I sat up, and he motioned for me to sit in his lap, so I did._

We didn't talk, or kiss or anything, we just layed out on the blanket, cuddling, and staring at the stars, enjoying the peace and serenity of the ocean. Justin opened the picnic basket and pulled out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, he picked one up out of the bowl and turned my face towards him so he could feed it to me. Haha. Words can't evne explain how this night was, it was just so incredible. It felt like a total dream, but the best part was, I knew that it was all reality. I was starting to get really tired, I checked the time, 1230am!!!!

Claire: OH MY GOD! JUSTIN! IT'S 1230AM!!! Can we go home? I'm sooooo tired! I've had such a long day. I just want to go to sleeeeeeep!

Justin: Sure, whatever you want baby.

Claire: Thank you.

I turned and pecked him on the lips. I fell asleep in the limo on the way back, we got back to his house nearly an hour later. His mom was asleep by the time we got home. I could barely walk anymore I was so tired. Justin carried me to his room, and put me on the bed. I picked out some comfortable, yet cute sweatpants, and I grabbed one of Justin's old t-shirts. Justin slept in a t-shirt and his boxers.

.com/pajamas/set?id=17422360

This time I didn't even bother going to the bathroom to change, which was a first. Face it, I was self conscious in front of Justin, but tonight, I just didn't care, I was too tired. So, Justin turned around to see me standing there with nothing but a bra and underwear, his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. He came behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and was like…

Justin: Mmmmm…baby, you look so sexy. You up for having some _fun_? (wink)

By the way he said "fun" I knew exactly what he meant. Sex. I just turned around, and put my hand on his face, looked him in the eyes, and said

Claire: not tonight, sweetie. I would, but I'm just soooo tired, like I'm surprised I can manage to put my pajamas on. I feel like I'm about to fall over.

Justin: aww. Okay.

Claire: I'm sorry, baby. Really. We'll do it soon though, I promise. I just want to wait at least a month or so, okay?

Justin: Okay. Whatever you want, baby.

Claire: Thank you. I'm gonna go to bed, I don't think I can stay up for more than 30 seconds. Night honey.

Justin: Good night, love.

I climbed into the bed, and snuggled up to Justin's chest and fell right to sleep. I didn't dream, I just slept. I woke up to the sound of the television. "TMZ here, on site of Justin Bieber's surprise night for his sweetheart, up and coming musician Claire Predmore, who…this just in, was signed to the same record label as her love Justin Bieber…" I let out a small moan while I stretched my arms, Justin was already awake.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed by, making it one month since I had met Justin (aka the love of my life). So, today was our one month anniversary and Justin wanted to take me out for dinner and a movie. It was really casual, but who cares. We took his limo through the McDonald's Drive Thru for dinner. Cheap, I know. But we were in his new and improved limo. This one had reclining seats, a flat screen TV, aaaaaand, A HOT TUB. Yes, you heard me, he had a HOT TUB in his LIMO! We were in it relaxing, I was trying so hard not to get my hair wet. Once we were done, we got out and chanegd into our clothes. Sadly, since we were in his limo, i had no other choice but to change right there, IN FRONT OF HIM. I was so self conscious, it wasn't even funny. I finally changed into this:  
.com/movie_night/set?id=17433245

We sat down and put our seats back, then turned on the TV. Ugh. Jersey Shore. We both hated that show, so we decided, you know what. FUCK the TV, let's make out. So, Justin pulled me onto his lap, and pressed a button. All of a sudden, the limo seat extended out into a Queen size bed. My jaw dropped all the way down to the floor.

Justin: cool right?  
Claire: uhhh........YES!  
Justin: I thought you'd like it.  
So, we started making out, we were really getting into it. I think this may have been our most intense make out session ever. He started to slide one hand up my shirt, to unhook my bra. At that point, I pulled away and shook him off.

Justin: Babe, what's wrong? Don't you want to do this  
Claire: Of course I do baby, just not now. Not here. Later. At your house. After the movie. Okay?  
Justin: Tonight? You promise?  
Claire: I promise love. You and me tonight. Your room. Okay?  
Justin: good, because i just don't know if i can wait any longer. I love you too much.  
Claire: I love you too, and I _WANT_you, I really do.

So, we finally arrived at the movie theater. Surprise, surprise there were paparazzi EVERYWHERE i turned. Cameras were flashing rapidly, mikes were being shoved in my face, and we were being overwhelmed with questions.

We FINALLY got to the ticket line, and Justin turned to me.

Justin: Soooo, what do you want to see?  
Claire: I dont know, something really scary, but all the good scary movies are rated "R".  
Justin: So?  
Claire: uhhh....we're not old enough?  
Justin: Babe, you OBVIOUSLY don't know what you can do when you're famous.

So, Justin turns to buy our tickets.

Justin (to person in booth): 2 Tickets for Saw VI.  
**[p.s. I know this came out a long time ago, I just couldn't think of a scary movie coming out in Summer]****  
**  
_**Claire's POV:**__**  
**__To my surprise, it worked out. She handed us our tickets, and we went into the movie theater. We were standing in line to buy food and whatnot, Justin and I had to laugh when we saw the looks on some of the girls faces, when they saw me with him. We left the snack bar LOADED. We had popcorn, sodas, nachos, pizza, and EVERY type of candy the theater , Justin had arranged for the back 3 rows of the theater to be blocked off, just for us. SWEET! So we sat down in the very back row. We were there a little early. The previews hadn't even started yet, so Justin scooted closer to me, and took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly. The theater had started to fill up pretty quickly, so an employee came up to us and told us they could only keep the back row blocked off, because they needed the space of the rows. We were totally fine with that, so the movie started and Justin playfully did "the move" because i was talking about how that irritates me, earlier. You know, where the guy pretends to "stretch" and then puts his arm around you. I automatically snuggled up closer to him._

I felt a little pathetic, considering that within 10 minutes of the movie I was screaming like crazy and hiding my face in his chest. He sat there holding me, and stroking my left as soon as the movie finished, and he was holding my hand. Girls kept staring me down left and right, so just to mess with them, Justin stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me so tightly. It was working, they were giving me death glares. Justin and I just died laughing. So, we felt the need to continue our fun, so at that point I turned around, took his face in my hands, and kissed him like never before. He kissed me back, and we just made out for a few minutes. When we pulled away, every girl in the theater was just standing there, jaw dropped, in shock. I think one girl even stamped her foot like a 3 year old, dropped her soda and ran off into the bathroom crying. I had to try so hard to stifle my laughter. We went outside, got into the limo, and just fell over laughing. We couldn't believe how jealous people got about that. We were laughing so hard because we couldn't help but wonder what they would do if they found out what we had planned for when we got home. Once we got back to his house, we went straight to his room. I plugged my cell phone into the charger, and Justin wrapped his arms around me, and started lightly kissing my neck.

Justin: sooo, when are we gonna, _you know?__  
_Claire: soon honey, very soon. I just wanna shower first.  
Justin: okay.  
Claire: ooh! you wanna join me?  
Justin: uhm...DUH!

So, we got in the shower, no clothes of course. We didn't do anything, yet. Justin wrapped his arms around me, and we started making out. It felt a little weird with no clothes on and all, but it was all good. We let the water rain down over our bodies. We were crushing our lips together, over and over again. When all of a sudden...DING! There it was, Justin pulled away and whispered "FUCK!" I giggled.

Claire: Awe. Poor wittle Justyyy. He's embawassed cuz he got a boner making out wif his girlfwiend in the showaaaa!  
Justin: it's not funny!  
Claire: oh come on love, admit it. it's a _little_funny.  
Justin: fine. it is a little hilarious.  
Claire: there ya go.

So, we finished our shower and Justin went out into his bed to wait for me. I told him he couldn't see what I was gonna wear. It was a surprise. As soon as he left, I went into the cabinet under the sink, and pulled out a Victoria's Secret bag. I slipped into the lingerie I bought, slipped on my robe, and cracked open the door.

.com/sexy_time/set?id=17433078

Claire: you ready baby?  
Justin: mhm. now get out here before I go crazy!  
Claire: Oh calm down. Don't go getting your dick in a knot. I need it tonight. Hahaha.  
Justin: well hurry up and get out here then!  
Claire: okay, okay. I'm coming, damn boy. Close you're eyes and open on the count of three.  
Ready? 1.....2.....2 1/2........2 3/4.....Thr.....e....eeeee! Open!

The second Justin opened his eyes, the look on his face was absolutely priceless. I had to laugh because I took one look at the bed, and directly over Justin's lap, the covers were protruding in a sort of "tent" like fashion. I started giggling like a little kid.  
Justin: What's so funny?  
Claire: look down.  
Justin: oh, shit. haha.  
Claire: Don't worry love. I'm ready.  
Justin: FINALLY!!!  
Claire: haha, someone's anxious.

**[[**So, I crawled under the covers and took Justin's face in my hands and kissed him. In a split second, he was on top of me. We were intensely making out. His fingers lightly traced the hem of my corset. Next thing I knew, it was on the floor. I locked my arms around his neck, and I felt his fingers sliding up my back, grasping my bra, he unhooked it and threw it on the floor. I grabbed his pajama pants with one hand, and slid those off. Next thing I knew, he was sliding off my thong. I slid my hands down his body, our lips were still tightly locked together, I slowly slid off his boxers. He started kissing my entire body, starting at my forehead. He took his hand and started squeezing my chest. He slowly got faster and harder. Then he started to slide his finger into me, twisting it around inside, trying to find my "spot", and then...

Claire: mmmmmm!  
Justin: Hehe, found it.  
Claire: ooooooooh yeah! you definitely did.

So, he slid his finger out, and got on top of me, and slowly started to enter my body. With each thrust, he got harder and went deeper. He slid it back and forth, inside me.

Claire: JUSTIN......DREW.......BIEBER!!! AAAAAAAAAAH! HARDER BABY HARDER!  
Justin: you sure?  
Claire: ooooh....myyyy....fucking....GODDDDDD! YES!

So, he continues to thrust himself into me harder. I am moaning and screaming like crazy. (THANK GOD SOMEONE INVENTED SOUND PROOF WALLS) I was sooo loud. But I couldn't help it, he was just so good. He continued to thrust into me, crushing his lips into mine. I could feel it coming, I knew what it was, I could feel it churning in my stomach and snaking up my throat.

3.....2......1

I moan and scream at the exact same time. I knew exactly what it was...it was a mix of an orgasm and my "sex noise". Justin had hit my spot, not just any spot, THE spot.

Claire: JUSTINNNNNNNNNNN! OHHHHH YEAH!!! BABY! OHHHH! YES! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! MMMMMM!

Justin: oh FUCK! I'm gonna cu-

At that point, BOOM, Justin came inside of me. We both whispered "fuck!". Justin pulled out at that point, considering it had been close to 2 hours. We were BEAT! I put on and old t-shirt, and Justin's boxers that I always wore, and Justin put his pajama pants back on. We layed back and watched TV, we made out a little and subconsciously I slowly started to slide my hand down his pants, and gave him a handjob. I could tell he was _loving_it. **]]**  
When I was done, we just layed back in his bed and cuddled until we fell asleep around like 230am. I woke up around 1130. Justin was still asleep. He looked so adorable. I grabbed my cellphone, and snapped a quick picture. Me being the evil girl I am, i posted it on twitter, with the status "awe. my baby looks so cute when he's asleep". A few seconds later, Justin's phone vibrated, waking him up. He gets updates from twitter on his phone. So, he looked at it and laughed.

Justin: You...DIDNT! UGH!!! I LOOK HORRIBLE!!!  
Claire: No, you look gorgeous, love.  
Justin: Whatever.  
Claire: please don't be mad baby.  
Justin: I don't know Claire. I just might have to...

So, Justin stands up on the bed, and jumps down on top of me and starts tickling me. I'm screaming and laughing so hard, and my voice is cracking like crazy.

_**Claire's POV:**__**  
**__**Oh my GOD! My voice! I sound horrible! My voice is cracking so badly. Damn, I must have been fucking loud last night.**_

Claire: JUS...TINNNN! STOP.....IT!! STO......P! You're hurting me! I'm so fucking sore from last night! PLEASEEEEEEE! BA....B....Y!!!! STO....P!  
So, after my serious begging and pleading, he stopped and we cuddled on his bed for a few minutes.

Claire: last night was...  
Justin: incredible.  
We always giggle when we finish eachother's sentences.

Claire: yeah, that was the best sex...EVER. You're good boy.  
Justin: haha, why thank you. (flirty smile)  
So, then Justin's phone rang, he checked the screen, it was Usher! We BOTH knew what this was about. He put it on speaker.

Usher: yo yo you! Waz good J-Biebs?  
Justin: nadaaa. Just in my room with my BABY BABY BABY OHHHH!

I started cracking up laughing.  
Justin: you think something is funny?!  
Claire: mhm.  
Justin: oh, i dont THINK so!  
So, Justin and I got all up in each other's faces, and i just leaned in and kissed him.

Usher: yo! I'm still on the phone!  
Justin & Claire: oops. haha. sorry.  
Usher: its all good. Now, lets get down to business. Justin, i talked to your tour manager, and we agreed to have Claire start her career off by going on your World Tour with you this year.  
Claire: whoaaa. WORLD...TOUR?!  
Usher: That's right, US, Europe, and Australia.  
Claire. Wow. What about my family though?  
Usher: Taken care of. We told them everything, and the label bought them a house not too far from Justin's out here in Atlanta. They move in next month.  
Claire: omg....thank you so much!  
_**Claire's POV:**__**  
**__Omg, I'm going on a World Tour with Justin!!! I thought our relationship would end with the summer, but now I know that's not true.__  
__Once all the excitement passed, I came out of my trance and broke down crying harder than ever.___

_Claire: I.....Have.....To.....Move. FOREVER.__  
__Justin: Babe, it's okay.__  
__Claire: no. it's not. you don't understand. I've lived in VA my entire life, and now...I just have to get up and leave my friends, and all of my memories behind me, Forever. I'm losing EVERYTHING.__  
__Justin: awe, babe. Come here._

He tilts my face up, and stares into my green eyes with his golden brown eyes I absolutely adore.  
Justin: babe, i know exactly how you feel. I felt the exact same way when i was forced to leave Canada. I never thought I would be as happy as i was, but then i met you. And you're not losing everything. No matter what, just remember, you're mine and you always will be, forever and always.

He just held my face in his hands, and wiped my tears with his thumb. After a while, I finally stopped crying. We went upstairs to have breakfast, and then we changed into our swimsuits and went outside into the hot tub.  
.com/swimwear/set?id=17445592

I sat down on the built in bench, and Justin sat next to me and picked me up and placed me on his lap. We just sat there and relaxed after our long night. We were in there for HOURS, then we took a walk around the block holding hands. By the time we got back, it was time to eat dinner. We went inside, and Justin's mom started talking to us.

Pattie: Justin, did Christian and Ryan tell you they're coming to visit for 2 weeks?  
Justin: no way! for real?  
Pattie: Yes, they will be arriving tomorrow afternoon.  
Justin: sweet. are they staying here?  
Pattie: yes.  
Justin: awesome!

So, Justin turns to me..  
Justin: Claire, I can't wait for you to meet them. They're going to love you.  
Claire: I hope so.  
Justin: who wouldn't love you?  
Claire: awe, Justin.  
I gave him a really quick peck on the lips.  
Pattie: ahem. Parent at the table!  
I started to blush a little.

Claire & Justin: oops.  
So we excused ourselves from the table, and went into Justin's room. I sat down on his bed, and looked up to see him standing there, in a total trance. He looked sad and worried. I had never seen this side of him before. He looked so...so...vulnerable.

Claire: Justin? Honey? What's wrong.  
Justin: I'm just worried, Christian's a HUGE flirt, and all my life, he's stolen every girl I've ever been with and I just know he' going to try and steal you.  
Claire: Justin, baby, look at me and listen. He can try all he wants, but he would NEVER be able to tear apart what you and I have. You're mine forever. I don't WANT anyone else. I only want you, forever.  
Justin: You dont know how glad I am to hear you say that. Claire. Ann. Predmore. You really, truly are the mot amazing girl I have ever met, I'm so glad I have you love. And I mean that with my whole entire heart.  
Claire: Justin Drew Bieber, this is why I love you. You're so sweet and down to earth.

I gave him a hug and kissed him on the lips, he kissed me back. We pulled away.

Justin: Baby, what was that for?  
Claire: I just wanted to make you happy, and prove that you have nothing to worry about. I can't even bring myself to THINK about being with someone other than you. You're my everything. And I want you to always remember that, okay?

So, after watching TV, and cuddling for a few hours, we finally fell asleep, we were soooo BEAT from last night. I fell asleep on his stomach with his arms and body locked around me.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning, err, well afternoon. I looked at the clock, it said 230pm!! Why did i sleep so late?! I looked to my side and noticed Justin wasn't there, which was a first.. I wonder where he is? I got up, picked up a pair of my pants off the ground then went into Justin's closet and pulled out one of his shirts and a baseball hat. I was deciding if i was going to take a shower or not. I decided against it. I spritzed myself with my favorite perfume, got dressed, styled my hair, and applied a little make up. I positioned Justin's hat on my head, slightly tilted sideways. I walked to the door leading to the basement. I heard 3 people laughing. It finally hit me, Christian and Ryan were here. I still couldn't believe how late I slept. I cracked open the door a bit and heard Justin yell...

Justin: FINALLY YOU'RE AWAKE! DAMN! Haha.

So, I opened the door to see Justin with 2 guys. I knew it was Ryan and Christian, i just wasn't sure who was who. Justin got up off one of the couches and made his way over to me.

Justin: morning love.  
Claire: hey honey. Sorry i slept so long.  
Justin: it's okay. we _did_have a pretty _ROUGH_night the other night. (wink). HEY! IS THAT MY SHIRT AND HAT?  
Claire: mhmm. you like?

So, then Justin wrapped his arms around my waist, and passionately kissed me. I tangled my hands in his honey brown hair. We started to get a little too into that kiss, when all of a sudden...

Christian & Ryan: gross! get a room or something, god! hahaha.

So, Justin says okay, and playfully scoops me up and starts running towards his room.

Christian & Ryan: Yo! Dude! We were kidding.  
Justin: awe, damn. you guys are no fun!

Justin put me down, and picked up a pillow off of the floor and threw it at them

Christian & Ryan: yo! wtf! not cool dude!

Justin's lips curled into an evil grin. I started to giggle a little bit. So, then Justin and I went to sit down on one of his couches, opposite Ryan & Christian.

Justin: Christian, Ryan, this is my girlfriend Claire.  
Christian & Ryan: Thank you Captain Obvious.  
Claire: uhhh. hey. (waves slightly)

Ryan stayed in his seat, and waved at me slightly with two fingers.

Ryan: yo. I'm ryan.

Then, Christian came up to me, bent down, took my free hand, and slightly kissed it. Justin looked angry. I just turned and rolled my eyes.

Christian: Pleasure to meet you, I'm Christian.  
Claire: I'm Claire, nice to meet you.

So, Ryan and Christian went back to playing their video game. Justin and I just cuddled on his couch, and at points when we knew Christian and Ryan weren't paying attention, we snuck in a few quick kisses here and there. So later, we decided to call up some of Justin's friends and invite them over. Once they got there, Christian brought up the idea of playing 7 Minutes in Heaven, only the time would be extended to 30 minutes. Ryan grabbed a pillowcase and started to pass it around to every one, so they could put something in it. Just my luck I had to go first. Oh joy. I reached into the bag and felt around for a while until I landed on something cold and plastic, I pulled it out and said "uhh...sunglasses?" and Christian sprang up and said "that would be me" Justin looked so mad.

Claire: remember baby, you have nothing to worry about.I love you and I'm not going to ruin everything because of a stupid game. I promise.

I kissed him quickly, and trudged off to the closet, dreading the next 30 minutes. I completely ignored Christian on the way there and slammed the door in his face. He opened it and came in.

Claire: Look, Chri-

He cut me off almost immediately. Before I could even get a full 2 words out, he had me pinned up against the wall by my wrists, and his hands were roaming wildly over my body, he was crushing his lips into mine with such aggressiveness that it was actually hurting me. He started licking my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I refused, but he was able to force his tongue into my mouth. It didn't feel good at all. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong for me. I couldn't breathe, so i lifted my knee, swung it back, and thrust it forward with enough force to break a window. Christian stumbled backward, and fell to the ground and cried like a little girl. I ran out of the closet, and straight into Justin's room, and into the bathroom. I went to the far wall and slumped down against it. Justin came running after me. I locked the bathroom door, but he picked it with a hair pin. He walked in found me clutching my knees to my chest sobbing.

Justin: baby? what's wrong? What happened?

I just sat there crying and crying. I couldn't bring myself to speak the words. Justin just sat next to me and took me into his arms, I just slumped over into his lap and continued crying.

Justin: Baby, please. Tell me what's wrong.

I tried to speak.

Claire: H-he....he...

I was still burying my face in his lap so my voice was muffled and shaky from my sobbing.

Justin: Claire! Honey! Please! Tell me what he did to you.

I finally got up the strength to speak, although I was quivering like a chihuahua in a snow storm, but i could speak at least.

Claire: As soon as....we got into the....closet...b-be-f-fore I could even finish 2 words he had me pinned against the wall crushing his lips into mine with so much force it hurt me. I tried to shake him off, but...but...h-he...w-was...too....st-r-r-r-on-g-g for me. I had n-no ch-choice but to swing my knee back a-and thrust it forward with all of my power. He lunged back, and I ran.

I finally brought my face up to see Justin baring his teeth. A small growl escaped from his sweet, luscious lips. He sprang up and ran out to the main room. I was worried, I have never seen this side of him before, and to be honest, it scared me. He walked over to the closet, tore open the door, and looked at Christian with the most vile look I have ever seen another person give...


	6. Chapter 6

I stood behind Justin, scared to death. He tore open the closet door nearly breaking it, only to find Christian lying on the ground in the fetal position, sobbing. Justin swung his leg back and thrust it at Christian's shin.

Justin: GET THE FUCK UP AND STOP CRYING YOU **PATHETIC**LITTLE BITCH! WE HAVE SOME THINGS TO DISCUSS!!!!!

Christian struggled to get up, but after he did, Justin got about 3 inches away from his face, and grasped the collar of Christian's shirt in his fist, nearly lifting him off the ground. He nearly growled when he spoke.

Justin: HOW _COULD_YOU CHRISTIAN? LIKE REALLY?!?! I CANT BELIEVE YOU MAN. EVERY FUCKING GOD DAMN TIME YOU TRY TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND! DO YOU **EVER**STOP AND THINK THAT MAYBE...JUST MAYBE...THEY DON'T FUCKING _**WANT**___**YOU?!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD****KISS**HER!!! DO YOU NOT EVEN FUCKING CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER? YOU MADE HER FUCKING CRY BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID, THATS LOW MAN, REAL FUCKING LOW.

Christian: Just-...

Justin: oh, NO! I'M NOT DONE! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE YOUR STUPID DOUCHEBAG MANWHORE SELF AND TRY SOMETHING ON HER! I KNEW IT, I JUST KNEW IT. GOD CHRISTIAN! I REALLY FUCKING HATE YOU!

I looked up from Ryan's shoulder. I had started crying a little while ago, and he was just trying to make me feel better. I looked up to see Justin with his fist raised in the air, I knew what was about to happen, so i ran over to him and held him back, I started whispering in his ear.

Claire: Baby! Baby! I know you're mad, but please! Don't do this! Baby please! I don't want you to get hu-...

At that point, Justin broke away from my grasp, slinging his hand backwards and hitting me in the face, and lunged forward at Christian, knocking him to the ground. Ryan tried to break it up, but it was too much for one person to do alone.

Ryan: Claire! Come help me! I can't break them up alone!

Claire: Ryan! I'm so sorry! I...I...I...c-cant! I-i have to go!

So, i ran into Justin's room and flopped on his bed and immediately started sobbing. Justin came in about a minute later. He sat down on the end of the bed and put his arm around me, i shook him off angrily, got up and ran to the far corner of his room, and slumped down against the wall. He came over to me and grabbed my hand, i shook him off, so he tried again.

Claire: JUSTIN DREW BIEBER! DO **NOT**FUCKING TOUCH ME _EVER_AGAIN!

Justin: Babe-...

I cut him off.

Claire: Don't call me babe. I don't want to fucking talk to you.

Justin: Claire, what the fuck did i do?

At that point I turned around to reveal a throbbing, burning, lobster red hand print across my cheek. Justin looked like someone had just torn his heart out of him.

Justin: I....did....th-that...t-

Claire: You....hit....me.

I started to cry like crazy, he just took me in his arms and sat down on the bed. I just cried into his shoulder and fell off of his lap, onto the bed. He just put his face in his hands and sighed loudly, and disapprovingly. He sounded really upset. He closed his eyes and started to massage his temples.

_**Justin's POV:**__**  
**__**God! I am such a fucking idiot. I punched my best friend, my girlfriend probably hates me now, considering I accidentally hit her in the face when she was trying to stop me from nearly killing my best friend.**_

_**Justin: (sighs) God,I ruined everything. I can't believe I ruined the best relationship I've ever had. And now y-...**_

_**He couldn't finish his sentence, he just lowered his head to his knees and started to quietly sob. I crawled over to him, and started to gently rub his back. I started to talk. I lifted his head up, and ran my hand through his soft, sexy, honey brown hair, and looked deep into his bold, brown eyes.**_

_**Claire: Justin Drew Bieber, listen to me. You didn't LOSE me, our love is too strong to be ripped apart by a stupid fight over an even stupider game. But, if you want me to stay, you need to promise me something. Promise me that no matter what happens in my life, you'll never take things as far as you took them today. Because, truthfully, I was scared. I can't bear to see you get hurt. EVER. So, promise that will never happen again?**_

_**Justin: absolutely.**_

_**Claire: you swear?**_

_**Justin: I swear on our relationship. Oh! Babe?**_

Claire: yeah?

Justin: I am sososososososo sorry I accidentally hit you and I know there's absolutely no way you can ever forgive me, and i dont think i can ever forgive myself.

After we both calmed down, he started to lightly tickle me. I was quietly giggling. I turned to face him.

Claire: (playfully) Oh, I'm sure I can think of some way that will make me forgive you.

Justin: How?

Claire: Kiss me

_**Claire's POV:**_  
So, he rolled on top of me and kissed me. He began to trace my bottom lip with his tongue, pleading for entrance. I allowed it, his tongue roamed around inside my mouth, searching for mine. Once he found it, that's when I felt the fireworks. I could feel him getting harder by the second through his skinny jeans. We kept kissing, I got the feeling I absolutely adored. My head was spinning, i was peacefully on cloud nine.

The mood was warm and light. Not like in the closet when Christian kissed me, that was just dark and cold. He started to unbutton my shorts. I unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off. His fingers traced the hem of my t-shirt. I helped him remove it. I took his shirt off next, he opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a condom. He unhooked my bra and started lightly squeezing my boobs. He lowered his head and started sucking one, while squeezing the other. I pulled off his boxers, he slipped on the condom and got on top of me.

[[you know what happens next]]

At one point, in between thrusts and kisses, he asked me.

Justin: So...Claire...do you...forgive...me?  
Claire: No...I...still...HATE....you.

At that point he stopped kissing me, and pulled away.

Justin: really?  
Claire: no silly. I'm kidding. I forgive you! Don't worry. I still love you more than anything.

Justin: good, now can we go back to having sex, pleeeeeease?

Claire: fine. but only for a few more minutes. You should...probably...mmmm...apol- OH MY FUCKING GODDDDDD JUSTIN!....ogize...to...chris...AAH!...tian.

Justin: yeah...i....mmm...should.

**POP!**

Justin pulled out, it was already too late though. He came inside of me. Fuck.

Justin: shit!

Claire: What baby?

Justin: the condom broke.

Claire. oh. fuck.

So we got dressed. I threw on a hoody and some sweats and grabbed my uggs. Justin just threw on some sweatpants since he still had a boner. Haha.

.com/relaxing/set?id=17562934

We headed out into the basement where Ryan and Christian were watching TV. Ryan looked at Justin who was shirtless, and still had a boner and just said...

Ryan: uh oh. what did you to do in there?

Claire & Justin: ohhh nothinggg.

Ryan: oh lord. you had sex didn't you.

Claire: maaaaaaybe.

Ryan: wow, thats a yes.

So, Justin walked over to Christian. I went with him for support.

Justin: yo, can we talk man?

Christian: what.

Justin: look, i'm so sorry about earlier. I'm just really protective of claire because i love her more than anything in the world, and my worst fear is losing her.  
(Justin takes my hand and continues to talk)

Justin: I know what i did was really unneccessary and i understand if you don't want to be friends after this.

***long silence***

Christian: look man, what i did was stupid. I took it way too far. I know what I've done in the past, but I would NEVER do that to Claire. I don't know what I was thinking. Look, Claire. I really truly am sorry.

Claire: I know.

Justin: So, we cool bro?

Christian: yeah. why not.

So they gave eachother a brotherly bear hug. So now things were perfect again, we were all chill with eachother. So, we just sat in Justin's basement and watched TV. I cuddled up to Justin the whole time. After a while, we were all just sitting around talking and laughing. At one point, Christian and Ryan suggested we do a live chat, and then shoot some hoops. Justin said it was a really good idea, so he made a couple of texts and calls to set it up. Justin and I had decided it was time to come out to the public about our relationship. We were going on 3 months, so we figured it was time. So, we changed into our swimsuits and went outside into his backyard by the pool with Justin's laptop.

.com/webcam/set?id=17627330

All 4 of us had our phones out sending mass texts, and updating our twitters, facebooks, and myspaces to spread the word about the chat. After about 30 to 45 minutes, they told me to get out of the view until they introduced me. I decided to go fix my hair and makeup while i waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Justin: Heeeeeeey guys! It's Justin Bieberrrr! I'm here at my house in Atlanta, on a break from touring for the summer, and today I'm chilling with my boys Ryan Butler and Christian Beadles!

They came into the view.

Ryan, Justin and Christian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAND! We want to introduce you to our new best friend, Claire Ann Predmore!!

I skipped into the view into my bikini.

Claire: heyy guys!

Justin: Oh, Claire and I have something to say.

Claire: Right, sooo here goes. A few months back, in the atlanta airport, I met this loser on my right (points to Justin).

Justin: hey!

Claire: oh shut up, you know you love me (smirk)

Justin: thats true, I do. Which is exactly why I have to do this, because I love you.

At that point he picked me up bridal style, walked over to the pool, and started swinging me. I realized what was happening.

Claire: JUSTINNN! IF YOU THROW ME I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!! PLEASE DONT!! PLEEEEEEASE! (puppy dog face)

Justin: Hmm, let me think. NOPE!

He continued swinging me, Ryan and Christian started chanting "DROP HER DROP HER DROP HER!"

They all started counting...

* * *

*drop*

Claire: AAAAAAAAAAH! JUSTINNNNN! MY HAIR!!!! NOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS OVER!!! THATS IT!

I got out of the pool, and we all started laughing like crazy. I sat on Justin's lap.

Claire: oh! guys! so, back to what i was saying before i was oh so rudely interrupted. (smirks evilly) Wait, i forgot what i was gonna say...oh, thats right. JUSTIN DREW BIEBER, SAY HELLO TO A LITTLE SOMETHING I LIKE TO CALL **SWEET SWEET PAYBACK!**

I took him in my arms, lifted him up off the ground, and he started yelling.

Justin: OH FUCK NO! IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME.

So, i tossed him into the pool, he took me down with him, like he said. We started laughing like crazy. Christian and Ryan doubled over laughing. They brought the computer over, set it down and did canon balls and flips off of the diving board. I rested my arms on the edge and spoke into the camera. Justin came behind me, and wrapped his arms around me and lightly kissed my head.

Claire & Justin: So, if you haven't figured it out by now, We're dating. We've been together since the day we met. AAAAAAAAND! I just recently got signed by Usher! So be on the lookout for songs and videos from me. And if you're planning on going to see one of Justin's concerts this year, you'll see me because I'm opening on his tour!

The chat was going great. Everyone was saying "congratulations" and saying how cute justin and i are, and how happy they are for us. I looked at the things people were saying.

Claire: uhhh, justin, can you come here.

Justin: yeah. what?

I just pointed at the screen, shocked. Someone was spamming the room with the words "GET THAT FAT SLUT OFF THE CAMERA!". I looked at the username, and recognized it immediately. My ex best friend Jessica. I looked like i was going to kill someone. After that, we ended the chat, Ryan, Christian, and Justin started to play some basketball. I just layed out next to the pool and texted my best friends Amanda and Hayley. I told them what Jessica said. They were my best friends in the world so they said at school the next day they would "talk some sense into her" as they wanted to put it. So then Justin stopped playing basketball and sat down next to me on my chair.

Justin: hey there gorgeous.

I lifted my sunglasses smiled, and said hey.

Justin: Baby, you look lonely. Come play with us!

I stared at him like he was crazy. He may as well have said "CLAIRE! I HAVE A UNICORN AND IT SELLS ME CHICKEN WINGS" I nearly doubled over with laughter. In between laughs i managed to say...

Claire: ME......play....BASKETBALL? bahahahahahahhaha you're kidding me right?

Justin: pleeeeeeeease!

He gave me the puppy dog face because he knows I can't resist it, and he stood up, placed his hands behind his back, and started rocking back and forth on his heels. I lightly pushed his chest.

Claire: ugh. okay fine. I'll play for a little bit.

So, I walked over to the court, and we picked teams. Justin & Christian against me and Ryan. We started to play, at one point, the game was coming close. Ryan and I were WINNING by two points. So, we tossed the ball, and Christian caught it. I ran to block him, but Justin wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move. Ryan noticed I wasn't going after Christian, so he turned around to see Justin with his arms wrapped around me.

Ryan: YO! THAT'S CHEATING! LET HER GO MAN!

So, he let me go, I stole the ball from Justin and shot it straight into the basket. I jumped and cheered like a two year old. Ryan high fived me.

Ryan: Yo! Claire, that was amazing! i dont think I could have even made that shot.

Claire: haha, thanks.

So, we were beat, and we went inside and ordered a pizza. We changed out of our swimsuits.

.com/relaxing/set?id=17628873

I finally decided to call my mom. She and my dad would be here tomorrow.

*ring*

Susan: hello?

Claire: heyy mom.

Susan: Claire?

Claire: yahhh. who else would it be? haha.

Susan: It's been a long time since you've called. How is your summer?

Claire: incredible. things with Justin are only getting better everyday. I can't believe everything that has happened. I have a record deal. Wow.

Susan: I know! I'm so proud of you honey!

Claire: thanks mom. So you guys are coming tomorrow right?

Susan: Well, your dad and i are. Emily left to go to Sweden for a few months though. Well you're probably busy, so I'll let you go. See you saturday!

Claire: see you then! oh! can you send me the address of our new house? I want to see it! Can you text it to me?

Susan: sure, well, i've got to go. bye!

Claire: okay, bye mom!

So, she texted me the address.

19564 American Eagle Dr.  
Atlanta, GA

The address looked vaguely familiar, so i went over to Justin.

Claire: hey justin. My mom just texted me the address to my new house. Do you know where this is? I want to go see what it looks like on the outside.

So, I show him the text. His eyes go wide.

Claire: what?

Justin: Dude, that's right next door.

Claire: omg! really?

Justin: yeah! so when are you moving in?

Claire: tomorrow.

Justin: awesome!

So, we just spent the rest of the day chilling in Justin's arcade. I beat him at air hockey, skee ball, and basketball.

I left my phone on the couch, so I went to get it so I could check it.

I turned on the screen. It read: 25 NEW TEXT MESSAGES. I opened my inbox. They were from a number i didn't recognize.

I opened one of the messages.

_From: unknown__  
__To: Claire_

_YOU FAT UGLY STUPID SLUT. JUSTIN DOESN'T LOVE YOU. HE NEVER DID AND NEVER WOMAN. HO DUMB CAN YOU BE TO HONESTLY BELIEVE A CELEBRITY WOULD FALL FOR A WHINY LITTLE SLUT LIKE YOU? HOPE YOUR PLANE CRASHES ON TOUR. BYE! MWAH!_

I looked at the number. After a while, i recognized it. I slumped back onto the couch, jaw dropped. I looked like someone had punched me in the gut. I gasped a little too loud. Justin came out and saw me. I just stared at the text message pouring into my phone. Over and over again.

"DUMBASS FUGLY SLUT"  
"DUMBASS FUGLY SLUT"  
"DUMBASS FUGLY SLUT"  
"DUMBASS FUGLY SLUT"

Justin: Babe? are you okay?

.......silence......

Justin: Babe! Claire! CLAIRE! WHAT'S WRONG? TELL ME PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW!

I showed him the texts.

Claire: its J-jessic-ca.

I showed him the way she spammed my inbox.

Justin: come on! lets go!

Claire: g-go where?

Justin: to get you a new phone with a new number asap.


	8. Chapter 8

So, we went to the nearest AT&T store, ASAP. The store clerk said I was eligible for an upgrade. I started to look at cell phones, and i finally decided on an Iphone. I didn't have any money, but since this was absolutely necessary, Justin bought it for me. Luckily, the clerk was able to pull up the information from my old phone and transfer it. THANK GOD! We finished up there, and on the way out I stopped and bought a case for it. I went online and bought all of my old ringtones, snapped a quick picture for my wallpaper, and sent out a mass text to everyone in my phone telling them my new number.

_"Let the music blast,__  
__We gon' do our dance,__  
__Bring the doubters on,__  
__They don't matter at a-"_

I looked at the caller ID. "Susan Predmore". It was my mom.

Claire: Hello?  
Susan: Claire?  
Claire: yeah?  
Susan: sweetie, how come you got a new phone?  
Claire: well, you see mom, Justin and I were doing a live chat with his friends, and it was going great until Jessica spammed the room.

So, I filled her in on the entire story. After I explained everything, she asked me how I payed for it. I told her Justin/my record company payed for it, and the record company would pay my bills from now on.

Susan: Justin bought you the phone?!?!  
Claire: yes?  
Susan: Wow. Well, tell him that was really sweet of him.

Claire (still on phone): Justin! My mom says it was really sweet of you to buy me a phone.  
Justin: I'm happy to do it. No one talks to my shawty like that. You shouldn't have to go through that.  
Claire: awe. Justyyy, you're so sweet. Oh, and btw, don't call me shawty, mmk?  
Justin: but i like ittt! lol! As long as you call me Justy, I'm gonna call you shawty.  
Claire: *rolls eyes* ugh, fine.

So, I kissed his cheek and got off the phone with my mom. It was like 730 so Pattie decided we should go out for dinner and ice cream. Justin had to be incognito, especially after what he and I had announced to the world today. He suggested I do the same since I was starting my music career. It looked like this:  
.com/disguise/set?id=17690834

We went into the city and went to Chevy's. They have the absolute BEST tex-mex food. There were paparazzi surrounding the front of the restaurant, so we notified the manager of our arrival, and he let us in through the back. We stepped out of the limo, Ryan and Christian in front, then me and Justin, then Pattie. Just to be safe, you know. Justin took my hand and laced our fingers together. I just smiled and whispered "I love you" in his ear. He whispered "i love you too" back. After dinner we stopped by an old fashioned Ice Cream Parlor. Ryan & Christian got enormous ice cream sundaes. Justin and I decided to just share a chocolate milkshake. I brushed my finger across the mountain of whipped cream atop the milkshake, got a small bit on my finger, and stuck it on the tip of Justin's nose. He retaliated by swiping a pit on the edge of my jaw.

Claire: HEY! NO FAIR!!!

I sat there and playfully pouted like a little kid. So he came over to my side of the booth, and he kissed the spot he put the whipped cream on. It came off, I swiped my finger across the tip of his nose, and licked the whipped cream from my finger.

Justin: Better?  
Claire: yes. much. thank you!

So, I quickly pressed my lips up against his for a short second. We were sitting in a circular booth in the corner so Ryan and Christian slid out the other side.

Ryan & Christian: ughhh! come on lovebirds, it's 1030. We should go.  
Justin: alright, fine.

So he stood up and held out his hand for me to take. We laced our fingers together and walked to the limo. We piled in and the order was Christian, Ryan, Me, then Justin. His mom sat in the front. We just blasted music videos on the TV, then "Baby" came on. Justin had his arm around me, holding me close to him. He started to quietly sing in my ear. His sweet voice sent chills down my spine, in the good way though. I just rested my head on his shoulder, listened to his soft voice, closed my eyes, and let myself drift into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

We got to Justin's house after about 45 minutes. He lightly tapped my shoulder.

Justin: Baby, we're home. Wake up.  
Claire: I don't wanna moveee! Haha.  
Justin: well would you like me to carry you?  
Claire: yes please!  
Justin: okay.

So, he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the basement. We changed out of our clothes and into our pajamas. We went out into the main room and layed down on the couches and armchairs. Justin and I were on one of the couches. We grabbed some pillows and blankets and distributed them. We turned on the TV, and Justin placed one arm around my shoulders, and the other across my chest, holding me to him. I fell asleep almost immediately. When I woke up in the morning, Ryan was halfway on the couch, halfway on the floor. Christian was on the floor in front of the couch I was on. I dont know how that happened, he fell asleep in the arm chair on the other side of the room? Whatever. So, the sunlight was coming through the window and reflecting off of Justin's honey brown hair. I smiled because he still had his arms around me. I turned my head slightly and kissed his cheek. He woke up about half an hour later, although Ryan and Christian were still knocked out cold.

Justin: good morning sunshine(:  
Claire: morning honey.  
Justin: did you sleep well?  
Claire: duhh. I was with you.  
Justin: haha.

He lightly kissed my lips.

So, I checked my iphone. I had a few texts from Hayley, Amanda, updates from twitter and whatnot. I saw one from my mom. I opened it, it was just saying that her flight gets in at 1130, and that dad was driving the car down so he would be there later tonight.

I checked the time. 1045! I texted her back and told her to call me when she got to the house. Around 1115, Christian and Ryan woke up, finally. Pattie had made us all pancakes. They were incredible! Christian drowned his in a _little_too much syrup. He was practically bouncing off the walls. After breakfast, I asked Pattie if we could bake some cookies to bring over to my new place for my mom. She thought that was a great idea. Wow. In the process of baking cookies, Justin, Christian, Ryan, and I somehow managed to get into a full on food fight. Flour, Cookie Dough, Eggs, Chocolate Chips, Sugar, and many other things were flying all over the kitchen. Around 1230, my mom called me to tell me she was here. I told her I would take a shower and then I would be right over with everyone.

So after we all took showers. We got dressed, took the cookies, and walked next door.

.com/moving_in/set?id=17692770

I opened the door and walked in.

Claire: Mom! I'm HEREEEEEE!

My mom emerged from a room and gave me a hug.

Susan: Claire! Hi honey! Hello Justin!  
Justin: Hello Mrs. Predmore. It's nice to see you again, I hope you like living here, and thanks again for letting Claire stay here for the summer.  
Susan: You're welcome. If this is what makes you and here happy, then that's what it takes. Oh, Claire. Who's this?  
Claire: oh, right, sorry. Mom, this is Ryan, Christian, and you remember Justin's mom Pattie?  
Ryan & Christian: heyy.  
Pattie: Hello Susan, it's lovely to see you again. Claire has been wonderful these past few months. She and Justin are just so happy to be with eachother.

Justin and I just rolled our eyes. We hate it when people say things like that.

Susan: Claire, why don't you take Justin, Ryan, and Christian around on a tour of the house. You're room is the one in the basement, if you want to hang out there afterwards. We bought you some new stuff, and the movers brought it in yesterday.  
Claire: okay, yeah, that sounds fun. bye!

So, we started to walk around, The place was enormous! The kitchen was huge! I couldn't believe my backyard. I had the most amazing pool I could ever imagine! I could not believe it! It looked somewhat like this:

.com/images/layout/featured_

**EVERYONE's POV:****  
**_**Okay, Claire(I) officially have the new party/chill spot!!**_

**We continued looking around. We headed to the basement and it had a huge main room, a mini-bar (fully stocked), 3 vending machines, pool and air hockey tables, a game room, and a home theater!**

**Ryan, Justin, Christian: Claire! YOUR PLACE IS AMAZING!****  
****Claire: i know right? I can't believe it! I wonder what my room looks like.**

**I walked in, and stopped. This is what I saw, a queen size bed, a full size office desk, with a brand new gleaming white Mac computer and a really comfy chair, a storage closet, a plasma screen TV, my own bathroom and tons of bean bags and chairs! Oh, and let's not forget about the walk in closet, which was bigger than my old room. Christian & Ryan sat down on my bean bags and turned on the TV.**

Christian & Ryan: Yo Claire! Can we play Xbox?  
Claire: NO! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY XBOX! Nahh, I'm kidding, go right ahead. haha.

So, Justin went in my closet, shut the door and told me to wait 5 seconds.

5..4..3..2..1.

I opened the door. It was pitch black. All of a sudden, someone came up behind me and covered my eyes with their hands. I screamed.

I heard Justin count down "3....2....1" All of a sudden, the lights flicked on and my eyes were uncovered.

Claire: Justin! I'm gon-

Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around only to see....

**Claire: OH MY FUCKING GOD. IT'S****HUGE!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe who I saw standing in front of me.

Claire: OH MY FUCKING GOD! HAYLEY!?! AMANDA!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS **DOING**HERE!!! AAAAH!

Hayley & Amanda: We wanted to surprise you! So your mom invited us to come down with her!

Claire: OMG! I'M SO HAPPY!!! HOW LONG ARE YOU STAYING?

Hayley & Amanda: until the end of august!!

Claire: AAAAAAAAH!

We all linked hands and squealed and jumped, then transitioned into a tight, group hug.

Claire: I'm sooooo happy you guys are here!

I saw Justin standing against the wall, waiting.

Claire: OMG! I'm sooooo sorry! Hayley, Amanda, this is Justin. obviously.

Hayley & Amanda: wow. You're MUCH hotter in person.

Claire: whoa bitches. He's ALL mine! Oh! That reminds me! You guys have to meet Ryan & Christian!! Come on! Let' go! You'll love them!!

So we walked out of my closet and Ryan & Christian were still playing video games.

Claire: Ryan! Christian! YO! I have some people for you to meet.

So, they stopped playing and turned towards us.

Claire: Ryan, Christian, this is Amanda and Hayley, my absolute BEST friends in the ENTIRE world.

I looked at their faces. Christian's eyes were locked on Amanda, looking her up and down, with his jaw dropped. Ryan was doing the same to Hayley. We all decided to play Truth or Dare and 7 Minutes in Heaven, MY way, which was increasing the time to 60 minutes. So, we sat down in a circle in my room. I plugged my Ipod in and started to play music. Before we started the game, Hayley and Amanda pulled me into my closet for some quick girl talk.

Hayley: RYAN IS FUCKING **HOTT**! I CALL DIBS! IS HE SINGLE!?

Amanda: I call DIBS on Christian. He's single right.

Claire: yes to both of you. And no shit you get Christian. I mean really, its not like you're getting Justin.

Amanda: oh, riiiiight. That's what you think.

Claire: oh please. haha.

So, we made a plan together. I would dare Ryan & Hayley to kiss, Hayley would dare Christian & Amanda to kiss, and Amanda would dare Justin & I to kiss. (not that we need to be dared). So we headed back into the room, Justin immediately pulled me into the bathroom to talk.

Justin: Dude, we HAVE to hook Ryan & Hayley up, and get Amanda & Christian together. It was all they were talking about while you were with Amanda and Hayley.

Claire: omg! really? That' so cute! They like them too! We actually made a plan to get them to kiss.

Justin: omg. Claire. That's genius!

Claire: oh i know. I mean it WAS my idea.

Justin: Claire, you have the GREATEST ideas. I love you! Well, let's go make this plan work.

So, we went back, and took our seats. Ryan and Hayley were laughing along with Christian and Amanda. So, I yelled.

Claire. 1...2...3...NOSE GAME!

Amanda was the last which meant she was going first.

Amanda: DAMN!

Claire: okay Amanda, truth or dare.

Amanda: dare.

Claire: Sit in the lap of the person to your right for the entire game.

She gave me a look that screamed WHAT!!!! I just said...

Claire: oh please, don't give me that look. We all know you want to.

So she got up and sat in his lap. Next up was Hayley.

Amanda: Truth or dare.

Hayley: Dare.

Amanda: I dare you...to...**KISS**Ryan for 2 minutes.

Hayley: whoa! what!!!

Everyone died laughing except for them.

Amanda and I: oh, just do it. You know you want tooooo!

We laughed so hard because both Ryan and Hayley started blushing so badly as soon as they started to lean in. They started kissing. So, Justin kissed me quickly. I looked over at Christian, he had his arms wrapped around Amanda, and she was leaning back on his chest. So after 2 minutes, Ryan was on top of Hayley full on making out with her.

Everyone: GROSS! GET A FUCKING ROOM.

Another minute passed and they still hadn't stopped.

Claire: HELLO!!! YO! IT'S BEEN OVER TWO MINUTES! YOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

So I stood up, walked over to my bed, picked up a semi-hard pillow, and threw it at them, quite hard. They stopped.

Ryan & Hayley: ouch! wtf!

Claire: FINALLY! GOD DAMN YOU TWO!

So we continued to play. Ryan pulled Hayley onto his lap and lightly kissed her head, secretly. I managed to see the whole thing, so I just couldn't help myself. I tried to hold it in, but....

Claire: awwwwwwwwwwwwww!

So, then it was Justin's turn.

Hayley: Truth or Dare, Mr. Bieber?

Justin: dare, duh.

Hayley: lovely. alright, hmm...ooh! i got one! Using Claire, d-...

I cut her off so fast.

Claire: whoa bitch, why the hell am I part of this?!

Hayley: oh, just let me finish. Using Claire, demonstrate your favorite sexual position with her.

Claire: oh lord, I know what it is. But...but...I'm in a dress! HE CAN'T DO IT WHEN I'M IN A DRESS UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE MY DRESS AROUND MY HEAD!!!

Hayley: sucks to be you. hah.

So, Justin layed me down on the floor and got on top of me, took hold of my legs and started to wrap them around his shoulders. I could feel him get hard almost immediately.

Claire: damn boy! Seriously!? Just **demonstrating**a sexual position we've done soooo many times before_seriously_gets you hard?

Justin: yes.

Claire: woooooooow.

So, we finished up truth or dare and set up for 7 minutes in heaven. I passed around a bag for everyone to place an object in. Whoever went first had to pick the number 1 or 2. Ryan was forced to go first. He reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed animal platypus. Hayley rose from her spot.

Hayley: That's me.

Ryan's faced immediately gleamed with excitement.

Claire: okay Ryan, 1 or 2.

Ryan: uhhh...number 1.

Claire: okay, head into the closet with hayley. And DONT break anything (wink)

So, Justin, Christian, Amanda, and I started talking. After about 5 minutes, we heard thumping and something hitting the wall.

Christian: Damn. 5 minutes in there and they're already going at it?

Claire: I guess they REALLY like eachother.

Justin: that's for sure.

[Closet]

_**Ryan's POV:**__**  
**__**Damn. I really like this girl. I can't believe how fast I fell. I think I'm gonna ask her out.**_

_**Hayley's POV:**__**  
**__**Omg. Claire was right. Ryan is awesome. I think I'm falling for him. God, I wish he'd ask me out.**_

_**So, we continued with the game, Christian pulled out a Stereo Skyline bracelet. Amanda's. She stood. She said "Let's go". They headed into my bathroom. A few minutes passed, and i heard the shower start up. I looked at Justin and raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged. Ryan & Hayley had like 50 minutes left, so Justin carried me to my bed, and put me down. I got a little cold so I crawled under my warm covers, and Justin held me in his arms. We turned on the TV and waited. Ryan and Hayley emerged from the closet. I nearly died laughing.**_

_**Claire: *cups hands around mouth* GIVE A NICE WELCOME TO THE KING AND QUEEN OF SEX HAIR!**_

_**They looked really confused. I grabbed a mirror off of my bedside table, and handed it to them.**_

Ryan & Hayley: oh....my....god. hahahaha.

Amanda and Christian came out a few minutes later, with their hair soaking wet. I just gave her a look that screamed "oh lord. What did you two do?"

Amanda: what!! don't give me that. we didnt do anything!

Claire: oh really? then why is your hair wet, hmm?

Amanda: christian dropped me in the jacuzzi.

Claire: really? then why aren't your clothes wet, and explain why his hair is wet too.

Amanda: fuck.

Claire: haha, caught you.

So, we decided to go upstairs and get some dinner. My dad got there, so he was grilling up some chicken, fish, and steaks. Yumm. I introduced him to everyone, and we all sat down and ate dinner. After dinner, Justin and I both got texts from our manager saying our tour bus could fit 6 people so we could each bring 2 friends. I texted Justin, even though he was sitting right next to me.

[[italics=me;;bold=justin]

_are you going to bring Ryan & Christian?__  
_**_of course. are you going to invite Hayley & Amanda._**_**  
**__**yeah, they're gonna love that. A whole year together.**__**  
**_**_i know. i thought just being with you was going to be awesome. But now we get to bring our best friends along! This summer just keeps getting better._**

So, we ate dinner, made some delicious fruit smoothies and headed downstairs.

Claire: So, Justin and I were just told that we can bring 2 friends each on tour with us this year. You probably know what this means.

Everyone: YOU'RE BRINGING US?!?! AAAAAAAAH!!!

So, we played Twister after that, and set up the sleeping arrangements, and made our plans for the next day. We stayed up until 630am. After that we just got knocked out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

So we woke up in the morning. Summer was officially over. Ryan, Hayley, Amanda and Christian had to go back home today to pack for the year long tour, but they were coming back in a few days for the tour. I had spent the last 3 weeks packing, so I was all done. Justin said he had to stay at his house tonight. I was a little upset about that, but he said he would text me all day. So we all ate breakfast, and then dropped everyone off at the airport. Everyone exchanged numbers. Ryan and Hayley kissed goodbye, Amanda and Christian did the same. Their flights left, and Justin and I started on our way back home. We stopped at Chipotle for some lunch, and drove home. I took my face in Justin's hands, and kissed him goodbye, and then we just stood on my driveway and hugged for a while. I know he lives right next to me, but I felt as if I was saying goodbye forever. We have never been apart since I met him on our way to Vegas in June. This was one of the hardest goodbyes in my life. I even started to tear up a little.

Justin: baby, why are you crying?  
Claire: I just don't want to say goodbye.

Justin: why are you saying goodbye? I live right here, and we leave in 3 days for our tour.

Claire: I know. Its just, we haven't been apart since we met, and I don't ever want to be.

Justin: awe, baby, it'll be okay. I'll call you tonight, and we can hang out tomorrow and go to the park or something.

Claire: okay. Well, I guess I better go. I love you baby.

Justin: I love you too. I'll text you later. Bye love.

So, he hugged me tighter than he ever has. It took everything I had to let him go. I just watched him walk away and disappear into his house. At that point I went inside, I was getting a little depressed, so I went into my room, changed into my swimsuit, grabbed some sunglasses, my tanning oil, my iphone, and a tall, ice cold glass of raspberry lemonade and went to lay out by the pool.

.com/swimwear/set?id=17759313

I was laying out relaxing, and my phone started going off.

"Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me"

I recognized the ringtone immediately. It was the one I had set for Justin. I answered my phone.

Claire: hi baby.  
Justin: hello gorgeous.  
Claire: What's up?  
Justin: nothing. I just wanted to call to say you look sexy right now.  
Claire: what are you talking about?  
Justin: look to your left, and up.

So, I did, he was standing out on the balcony of his tree house that he has had since he was a little kid.

Claire: oh my god. What are you doing?  
Justin: I wanted to see you.  
Claire: And you couldn't come over? You had to spy on me? CREEPER!!!

Justin: oh shut up. You know you love me.

I had to smile because I could hear the smile in his voice.

Claire: I miss you.  
Justin: I miss you too. Well, I have to go. Bye baby. I love you so much.  
Claire: I love you too honey. See you tomorrow.

I got off the phone and blew him a kiss. He did the whole cheesy "catch it and put it in your pocket thing" got down from his treehouse and went inside. I finished up my tanning, and jumped in the pool quickly to get my tanning oil off of me. Then I grabbed my towel, went into my bathroom and took a quick shower and washed my hair. I got into some comfortable clothes to relax in and just sat at my desk, went on the computer and played some music.

.com/relaxing/set?id=17760198

I got online, checked my twitter, I was shocked. 15k followers! It really amazes me, the things that can happen when you date Justin Bieber. It's insane. I had 25 Direct Messages. The majority of them were just fans of Justin asking me what it's like to date him. I replied to all of them. I updated my twitter, facebook, and myspace saying how I miss Justin. I got off of my computer, layed in my bed and texted my friends. I just layed back and watched TV. I was watching reruns of Hannah Montana because I'm just THAT cool. Haha. So, out of all the people I had texted, Justin was really the only one who texted me back.

[[bold = me // italics = Justin]]

_hey baby._

**What's up?**

_Not much. Just chilling in my room, thinking about you._

**Aweee. You're thinking about me?**

_I always am. You're the only thing I ever think about anymore._

Awe. I fucking love you Justin, I wish you were with me right now. I'm so bored. And I'm alone so we could be having some "fun"

_Haha. Damn. Now I really wish I was there. _

**You're absolutely positive that you can't come over?**

_Yeah. My mom says we need to spend some time away from eachother before we end up hating eachother._

Awe. That's lame. And for the record, I'd never hate you.

_I know. That's what I told her. But she won't let me out of the house. But it's okay. We still have the entire tour to be together. And forever after._

Forever. I love you.

So I was texting him the entire day. My parents decided we would go back out to dinner. Hayley texted me and told me she was coming back tomorrow, Amanda said she was coming the day after, and Justin told me that Ryan & Christian were coming tomorrow too. My parents and I went out to a Chinese restaurant. It was really good actually. I couldn't believe I was leaving for a World Tour in 3 days. I was excited, but scared. An entire year with Justin. I hope things don't get ruined by some stupid shit. But then I convinced myself that everything would be alright. Once I got back home I tried my best to get some sleep. It was 345, so I texted Justin, not knowing if he was awake or asleep. Thankfully he texted back.

_Hey baby, why are you up so late?  
_**I can't sleep. This is the first night I've spent away from you, and it's so different. **

_I know. It's so hard. But you'll see me tomorrow. I promise. Now please try to get some sleep sweetheart. I don't want you to be miserable tomorrow._

Okay, I'll try my best. Goodnight baby.

_Night, love._

So I layed back, and tried to go to sleep. I could feel myself growing tired. So I started to think about Justin, hoping to have a dream about him. Next thing I know, I saw his face. I was in my peaceful deep sleep. His face was glowing like a light at the end of a dark tunnel. I ran towards him, he was holding his arms out. I leaped into them, and felt his embrace. I smiled so much. Then, it started to rain down on us. I was still locked in his arms. He pulled me closer and kissed me. We were standing in the middle of a street, in the pouring rain, making out like in the movies. I think this is by far the best dream I have ever had. Then, his face and body slowly started to fade. I was crying. I fell to my knees on the soaking wet asphalt, and hung my head in shame. He was leaving me. Forever. I woke up, scared. My eyes were sealed shut by my tears. I couldn't open them. I started to sob. My perfect dream had crashed down into a nightmare immediately. I never want that to happen to me again. I checked the time. 637am. I knew Justin wouldn't be awake, but I called him. I just had to hear his voice, and know it was a dream.

After 4 rings, it hit voicemail.

"Hey, this is Justin Bieber. Sorry I can't answer your call, but leave a message and I'll try to call you back as soon as possible."

So I left him a voicemail. I was still crying a little bit. I hope he won't be worried.

"H-hey Justin. It's me. I just had a terrible dream, and I just needed to hear your voice so that I know it wasn't real. So, I hope that when you wake up you'll hear this and call me b-back. I love you honey. I miss you. Bye"

I hung up the phone and fell into a deep, dark sleep. I woke up at 845, took a shower, got some breakfast and waited for Justin to call me. I was a little upset until I remembered that Hayley was coming today! I checked her flight itinerary. She would be here around noon. I got ready to go pick her up, I wasn't taking the limo since technically it was Justin's limo, and he wasn't with me, so I didn't know who to call. I was taking my car. It was a brand new, snow white, BMW comvertible. My parent's had surprised me with it as a present for all my success. Just when I was about to leave, Justin texted me and told me that Ryan and Chrisitian were coming early. Amanda informed me that she was arriving today too. So, I told Justin to come over and get in my car and come with me. He walked outside, looking gorgeous, as always, and hopped in the passenger seat of my car. I let the top down, rolled the windows down, and blasted the radio. About 10 minutes after I started driving, One Less Lonely Girl came on. Justin and I had started singing to it. I had one hand on the wheel, and Justin was holding the other one. Our hair was blowing in the wind, and I was driving down the highway on the way to the airport. We got to the airport about 20 minutes early, so I rolled up the windows and put the top back up, and Justin and I decided to make out for a few minutes. After a while, I shut off the car, and we headed into the airport. We looked at the Arrivals board and headed to where the passengers come out of the gate. We met up with them, and went to get the luggage. We stopped at a restaurant for lunch on the way home. We got burgers and milkshakes. They were delicious. We payed for our lunch and headed home.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, Hayley told us that she and Ryan wanted to go out and do stuff with Amanda and Christian. Justin and I thought that was a great idea, since he and I were going to the park, and then we had rehearsal from 3-6. We got dressed, ate breakfast, and went our separate ways. They took the limo and I drove to the park in my BMW. As soon as we got to the park, Justin ran straight for the gigantic hill. He layed on the grass, crossed his arms and started rolling down it. I laughed, he's such a little kid. He raced back up and forced me to roll down it with him the 2nd time. As soon as that was over, I made an immediate beeline for the tire swing. I jumped in it, clutched my knees to my chest, and Justin started pushing me. For the first time in a long time, I felt like a little kid again. I continued swinging for another 30 minutes. By the time I was done it was 2pm and it took about 45 minutes to get to the studio. We stopped at McDonalds for a quick lunch, and then once we got to the studio, we changed our clothes, and started the rehearsal. I was wearing something along the lines of this:

.com/rehearsal/set?id=17789375

[[Switching to Hayley's POV]]

I was in the limo with Ryan, Amanda and Christian. We were having fun, blasting the radio, dancing and singing. The plan was to get some lunch, hit the movies, and then meet up with Justin and Claire at King's Dominion later tonight. On the way to the movies, Christian had his arm around Amanda, and I was laying on the seat, resting my head on Ryan's lap. He was holding my hand and lightly stroking my hair. I just closed my eyes, relaxed, and focused on my thoughts.

_"I really like Ryan, I can't believe how fast I fell for him. It's crazy. I just can't seem to get over the fact that I get to spend the entire year with him on tour. I love him so so so much."_

I felt myself drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Ryan was lightly stroking my hair. It felt so nice. What felt like 5 seconds later, I heard someone softly whispering my name.

Ryan: Hayley. Hayley baby. We're here. Wake up gorgeous.  
Hayley: oh. Heyy.

So we got out, and bought our tickets. We forced the guys to see New Moon. Amanda and I were practically**drooling**over Taylor Lautner. The guys would never admit it, but we could tell they were jealous. Ryan had his arms around me, he tilted my head up and kissed me.

Hayley: what was that for?  
Ryan: Idk. I just wanted to.  
Hayley: Ummm…okay?  
Ryan: Ugh. Look. This isn't easy for me to say at all. But, here I go. Hayley Jessup, I think I love you.  
Hayley: omg! Ryan! I love you too!  
Ryan: really?  
Hayley: of course! You're amazing. I've loved you since I met you.  
Ryan: Wow. Well, Hayley, will you be my girlfriend?  
Hayley: of course!

So, we kissed for a second. Then I turned to face Amanda. I mouthed, "omg! Ryan just asked me out!" She was like "awe! That's so cute!!!" So, the movie finished, It was 530. I know, Claire wasn't done yet, but I texted her anyway. I was just dying to tell her that Ryan asked me out! Around 610, she texted back.  
[[bold=Hayley ; ; italics=Claire]]

_AWEEEE! THAT'S SO CAH-YUUUUTE! YOU TWO ARE LIKE PERFECT TOGETHER!!!__  
_**_I KNOW RIGHT?!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M SO HAPPY!_**_**  
**__DUDE, THIS IS GOING TO BE A REALLY INTERESTING TOUR NOW, WHAT WITH ME AND JUSTIN DATING, AND YOU AND RYAN. NOW WE JUST HAVE TO GET AMANDA AND CHRISTIAN TOGETHER. HAHA.__  
_**_HAHA. TOTALLY. THEN WE CAN ALL JUST HAVE FUN ON TOUR(:_**_**  
**__HAHA, YEAH. WELL, I HAVE TO GO. REHEARSAL WAS INSANE. I NEED TO SHOWER QUICKLY, THEN CHANGE AND JUSTIN AND I WILL MEET YOU AT KING'S DOMINION IN LIKE AN HOUR. SOUND GOOD?__  
_**_OKAY, THAT'S COOL. SEE YOU LATERRR!!! (: (: (:_**

So, we got back into the limo. Turned on the TV and headed to King's Dominion. I told Ryan to ask Christian if he was planning to ask Amanda out any time soon.

Ryan: Yo, I KNOW you like Amanda a lot. Are you going to ask her out any time soon?  
Christian: Yeah, I was actually thinking about taking her on the Ferris Wheel tonight and when we're stopped at the top, I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend.  
Ryan: dude, that's great!

So, Ryan filled me in on Christian's plan, I had to try so hard to not scream "aweeee! Christian! That's so cute!!!" I came really close so Ryan leaned in and kissed me, err, well, made out with me, before I could say anything. I pulled away, and said "okay. I'm good." Amanda just looked at me like "Wtf was that about?" I just told her it was nothing.

[[Claire's POV::]]

So, we finished rehearsal. It was crazy. It was so much dancing and choreographing. That may be the hardest work I have ever done. But everything turned out great. I had changed into a tshirt and some denim shorts, and now I was in the car with Justin driving to King's Dominion to meet up with everyone. I can't believe Hayley and Ryan are going out. That is just so CUTE! I parked my car, and walked up to the front entrance to King's Dominion. It was so busy tonight. The second we approached the gate, about 10 girls game up to us and asked Justin for autographs and pictures. That wasted about 30 minutes. We finally got through security. I called Hayley to find out where everyone was.

Hayley: hello?  
Claire: hey. Where are you?  
Hayley: We're in the Starbucks to the right of when you first walk in.  
Claire: okay. Cool. I'm right in front of it. I'll be right in.  
Hayley: okay. Byeee.

So, we met up with them, and headed to the rides. Volcano was first of course. I sat next to Justin and nearly crushed his hand because I was clutching it so hard. After the volcano, we went on the Intimidator. It was INSANE! We rode every ride in the entire park. Once it got dark, we all went on the Ferris Wheel. Justin & I were in one car, Hayley & Ryan in another, and Christian & Amanda in the last. When we stopped at the top, Justin turned and stared straight at me with his luscious brown eyes. He started to talk.

Justin: Claire, I know you already know this, but you mean the absolute world to me. I don't ever want to lose you, because honestly, I wouldn't be able to live without you. I can't believe everything that has happened this summer. It's been crazy, there's been so much drama, but we pushed through it, and look at where we are now. So, I know it's only been 3 months, but I wanted to give you this.

He pulls a small red velvet box out of his pocket, and opens it up. It's a beautiful, sparkling, shiny, brand new diamond ring.

Claire: oh my gosh Justin! It's amazing! I can't believe you would do this for me! I absolutely love you.

So, I crawled over to him, and gave him a huge hug, and then kissed him, which turned into a heated makeout session. The car slowly started to descend down, I spent the rest of the ride down sitting in his arms. We would kiss every now and then. About 10 minutes later, Amanda texted me and told her Christian asked her out. I told her I was so happy for her, and then we finally got off of the ride. We went up the Eiffel Tower, to the top, I stood at the edge, and looked up at the stars. Justin came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. We were heading to go get dinner, and we passed one of the kiosks where you can win stuffed animals. I turned to Justin.

Claire: Justyyyy! Can you win me something?  
Justin: I don't know Claire.  
Claire: pweeeeeeease baby!  
Justin: okay. I'll try. Anything for my baby.  
Claire: awe! Yay! I love you Justyy!

So, he played a few games, and eventually won me a giant stuffed puppy. It was so cute! I named it after him! We went and grabbed some dinner. I raised my glass of soda and said "CHEERS TO AN AMAZING SUMMER, WITH AMAZING BOYS, AND THE START OF AN AMAZING TOUR!" We all clinked glasses, and ate our food. It was about 1130, and the park closed at midnight, so we decided to leave and started on the way home. We would have stayed longer, but we had to get some sleep because we left for the tour at 6am tomorrow morning.


	13. Chapter 13

We woke up around 530, so that we would have time to get any last minute things together before leaving for the year. I changed my clothes, unplugged my ipod and cellphone, put up my hair in a half bun, walked upstairs to grab some quick breakfast, and my mom called me into the living room.

Susan: Claire, would you come here for a second?  
Claire: yeah, what's up?  
Susan: Before you go, I have something to give you.  
Claire: uhm, okay.

My mom leaves the room and comes back with a rectangular box a little on the small side. I immediately knew what it was.

Claire: YOU GOT ME A MACBOOK AIR?! WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WHY?

Susan: Well, i figured you're going to want to keep in touch with people while on the road, so I got this for you.

Claire: oh my gosh! thank you so much!

I checked my phone. 615am.

Claire: oh! crap! i should go over to Justin's and make sure he's awake. You know how lazy he can be! Haha.

Susan: yeah, i know. Well, I hope you have a ton of fun on your tour! I can't believe you're going to Europe and Australia!

Claire: I know! it's insane! I'll call you everyday, or like message you on facebook or something! Well, i really should get going! Bye mom! I love you!

So, I gave her a semi-long hug, Amanda, Hayley and I grabbed our suitcases and placed them at the end of the driveway. The bus hadn't arrived yet, so we walked next door to Justin's house, and rang the doorbell. His mom answered.

Pattie: good morning, girls.  
Claire: hey Pattie. Umm, I just wanted to make sure the boys are ready to go. You know how lazy they is. Haha.  
Pattie: Yes, they're finishing up. Err, well, should be anyway, I woke them up at 6.  
Claire: should we go check on them and force them to get out of the house?  
Pattie: haha, go right ahead girls They're down in Justin's room.  
Claire: okay, thanks Pattie.

So, we walked down into the basement, and we started screaming.

Amanda, Hayley, Claire: *air horn blows* YO YO YO! Y'ALL BEST BE READY TO GO BEFORE WE HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT OF THERE!

.....no answer.

Claire: YO! I'm SERIOUS.

.....still no answer.

Hayley: Thats it.

Amanda: 1.....2.....3!!!

Amanda slammed open the door, the boys were asleep. Justin was on his bed, Christian and Ryan were on the floor.

Claire: *whispering* on the count of three, let's jump on them. Okay, ready, 1....2....3!

I jumped about 2 feet in the air, and plunged down onto Justin's bed beside him and Hayley and Amanda did the same to Ryan and Christian. They sprang up so fast.

Guys: WHOA! NOT COOL!  
Girls: Thats what you get for not waking up on time. Now seriously, get your shit together. The bus is going to be here any minute, so we need to be READYYYYYYY!

Justin: *moaning slightly* whyyyy are you so hyperrrr?  
Claire: uhm...COFFEEEEEE! Try it some time! Hahah.

So, we heard a honk outside of his house. Pattie came on over the intercom system. "GUYS!! THE BUS IS HERE!!!!"

So, we walked upstairs, Justin picked me up and gave me a piggyback ride outside, and we all stopped dead on Justin's driveway. We couldn't believe the bus that was in the road. It was amazing. It was so big! Like ohmyod. It was 2 levels, and it had "Justin Bieber" painted on the side of it. We went into the inside of it. The first floor had the bunks, the kitchen, bathroom, and a tiny recording studio. I wanted to see the top level. I walked up, and nearly fainted at how incredible it was. It had a mini bar, super comfortable seats, about 4 plasma screen TVs, a hot tub, and so many other things. Justin followed behind me. Of course, the first thing he noticed was the huge ass STRIPPER POLE directly in the middle of the floor.

.com/UploadedImages/image/Party_Bus_Interior_

Justin: *calls down staircase* DUDE! RYAN! CHRISTIAN! OUR BUS HAS A STRIPPER POLE!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!?!

Ryan & Christian: dude, no way. that's some bullshit.

Justin: seriously. come see for yourself.

They ran up the stairs, nearly fighting their way to the top. Hayley and Amanda followed immediately behind them.

Guys: Hey, why don't you three test it out, and make sure it works right? Hmm?

Claire: hah! You fucking wish! That thing will get no use whatsoever during this whole tour.

Justin: Oh, we'll see about that Claire. I'll get you on that pole at some point. You'll see.

Claire: That's what you think.

Justin: psh. Don't doubt me Claire.

So, after about 45 minutes, we got the bus packed up, and picked out our beds. Even though there were at least 10 beds, Justin and I shared one of the bottom ones. I can tell already that this is going to be quite an interesting tour. So, once we started to get on the road, at about 8am, everyone decided to go back to sleep. Except for me and Justin. We just layed on our bed, closed the curtain, and made out for about an hour. On this tour we will be hitting every major city, starting in Florida. It would be about a 7 hour drive to get there. We stopped around 230 to get some lunch. We still had about 30 more minutes of driving left to do. I just layed on my bed, cuddling with Justin, listening to my Ipod. We finally reached Orlando around 445, due to traffic. We arrived at the hotel, parked the bus, and checked in to our room. We got the largest suite available. It had a private pool. I was tired of sitting for hours, so I wanted to get up and walk around.

Claire: Justyyy, can we go out? I really want to get out and walk.

Justin: sure. let me just call a limo.

Claire: THANK YOU!

Justin: haha. being on tour is hard at first, but you get used to it.

So, we called the limo, I didn't feel like changing, so we just left and went into the city. We pretty much spent the entire day there. There were paparazzi all around, but we didn't care at the moment. We were just happy to walk. Everyone else had decided to stay back at the hotel. So, it was just me and Justin. We walked around the entire inner city, holding hands. He decided to take me out to a casual dinner. Once it hit 8pm, I was beat, so we decided to head back to the hotel. When we got back, I took my computer out of the box, and Justin helped me set it up. I updated things, brushed my teeth, and went immediately to sleep. We had a rehearsal at noon, and a concert that night at 7. It felt incredible to just be able to drift into a peaceful sleep, in my warm, new, fresh, hotel bed with my amazing boyfriend beside me.


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up in the morning, I felt absolutely great. I think that may have been the best sleep I have ever had. I took a shower, got back into my sweats, and went across the street with Justin to the Ihop for breakfast. After we ate, we headed to our rehearsal. We ran through the set list, did a little vocal practice, and ran through our choreography one last time. We had a late lunch around 430, and headed to the venue. I have never been more nervous in my life. I wouldn't talk, I was just sitting, zoning out, letting my millions of thoughts race around and around in my brain. We went backstage and met up with everyone else. Next thing I knew I was being sent to wardrobe. I was performing first, so i grabbed a bottle of water, hoping it would help calm my nerves and headed off to wardrobe. The stylist picked out my outfit. It was sooooo cute!

.com/cgi/set?id=17849529

I was heading back to my dressing room to have my makeup done before I performed. I sat down at the vanity, and let the make-up artists do their work. Justin knocked on my door.

Claire: come on in. it's open.  
Justin: whoa. baby, you look gorgeous.

I guess he could tell something was wrong considering i didn't say anything. I just sat there and stared at the floor, clicking my heels together.

Justin: Baby? Are you okay?  
Claire: No. I'm so scared. I don't know what's gonna happen. What if they hate me? I dont think I can do this. I-Im just not ready.  
Justin: Babe, listen to me. You're more than ready. I promise. You know your moves and songs like the back of your hand, your voice is incredible, and just remember, I'll be right here, backstage, the whole time. Okay?

They finished up my make-up, they stylist gave me a smoky-eye look with really intense, defined jet black eyelashes. I straightened my hair perfectly. Did a few vocal warm ups, took a look in the mirror and almost cried.

Claire: ohmygod. I look amazing. Wow.

I began to make my way to the stage. I stopped for a quick chat with Hayley and Amanda on the way.

Amanda & Hayley: CLAIRE! YOU LOOK SO GOOD!!! OMG! GOOD LUCK GIRLLL! WE LOVE YOU!  
Claire: haha, thank you guys. That means so much. I'm so nervous. You guys are gonna watch me perform right?  
Amanda & Hayley: duhh! WE WOULDN'T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD!  
Claire: Awe. You are the best.

So, we were talking and laughing, and next thing I knew i was being dragged away, and miked up. I heard the guy on stage announce my name. I fluffed my hair, took a deep breath, and ran out to the stage.

Claire: hey hey hey Orlando! How are you doing tonight!!!

The crowd was going crazy. I couldn't believe it. I just thought to myself.

_"you know, maybe this won't be so bad after all."_

So, I got back to reality, and continued talking.

Claire: So, I'm thinking it's time to get this party started! What about you guys, is it time to rock this place?

The crowd went wild. My band started to play, and I started to sing. I could tell the crowd was loving me. I sang about 4 songs.

Claire: Okay, I have one last song for you guys. But, before I start, I want to introduce you to the person I absolutely adore with my entire heart. The one who made my dream possible. JUSTIN....DREWWW....BIEBERRRRR!

The crowd started to roar. He ran onstage, said a few things, and then the music started. He and I were singing a duet version of "Never Let You Go". When we finished Justin turned to the crowd.

Justin: iight, now i want everyone here to give a big hand to my amazing girlfriend, Claire Ann Predmore! She's got an album in the works, so be on the lookout for more from here coming up this year!

The crowd was screaming like crazy. There was a 30 minute intermission before Justin went on. I went backstage, grabbed some water, went to the bathroom, etc. Justin was talking to me before he went on.

Justin: Baby, you were absolutely incredible. I knew you would have nothing to worry about.  
Claire: yeah, that was absolutely exhilarating. I can't believe I just performed. That's the most fun I've ever had in my life. I love you so much.  
Justin: I love you too. Well, I have to go on now. You're gonna watch right?  
Claire: of course baby.

I gave him a quick kiss, and stood on the edge of the stage to watch him. He was so good. He was always interacting with the crowd, he was making them sing along. At one point, he ran over to me, took my hand, pulled me out on stage, and sat me down in a chair. I was so confused. I had no idea why I was out on stage. But, then the music started. I knew the tune immediately. One Less Lonely Girl. He was going to sing to me. He handed me a bouquet of flowers, the lights lowered down to a single spotlight on me and him. The crowd was singing, and swaying. It was so cute. At the end of the song, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I gave him a big hug and he held me there and passionately kissed me. The whole venue filled with awes.

I went backstage to hang out with Amanda and Hayley. I got to them, we linked hands, and squealed while jumping. "OHMYGODTHATWASTHECUTESTTHINGI'VEEVERSEEN!" We all said that at the same exact time. Christian and Ryan were off being boys, we found them wrestling eachother on the ground.

Claire & Hayley: *cough*GAY*cough*

After that they got up. Haha. Ryan came over to Hayley and kissed her, and Christian wrapped his arms around Amanda. Around 1015, Justin came back and said it was time to go out and say goodbye. Before we went out, he whipped me around to face him, and kissed me so passionately.

Claire: whoa.

So we walked onto the stage, hand in hand. I took a microphone off of a stand.

Claire: Orlando, I just wanted to say, you guys were absolutely incredible. I couldn't have asked for a better group of fans to perform in front of for my very first concert. Honestly, this was the best night of my life, and it's all because of this guy right here. So, give it up for Justin Bieber!

The venue went wild with applause. It sounded like a thunderstorm. Justin took the mic from me.

Justin: Everyone, I'm gonna let you in on a little behind the scenes information. This girl right here, was crying before she went on because she was afraid she would mess up and you wouldn't like her. I say we show her she was wrong and we all love her!

The claps of thunder started up again, mixed in with screams and whistles. I couldn't help but smile.

Claire: Thank you guys so much! I had so much fun! Good night Orlando! Keep on rocking hard!

So, we finally left the venue and went to the tour bus. Our next concert was in Virginia, so it was going to be about an entire day of driving, so we wouldn't get there until 10pm the next day. I was so dead from the concert that I went straight to sleep as soon as I layed down in my bed. Justin woke me up around 345am.

Justin: Claire...Claire...Baby, wake up.  
Claire: mmm....whaaat.  
Justin: I'm bored. And no one is awake. Can we hook up?  
Claire: But, what about everyone sleeping right here? We'd wake them up.  
Justin: Let's go to the top level.  
Claire: okay.

So, we got up and snuck past everyone and went up the stairs to the top level. We played a little truth or dare. Sadly, once I picked dare, i should have seen this coming, Justin dared me to get on the pole and strip.

Claire: ugh. I hate you Justin.  
Justin: I told you I'd get you on that pole at some point.  
Claire: whatever.

So, he sat back, while i got on the pole and started dancing. Apparently I must have been pretty good, considering he got hard immediately. So after about 5 minutes, I got down, I dont remember how, but somehow during my 5 minutes on the pole I managed to strip down to my underwear? So, then I got on the seat, crawled over to Justin, got on top of him and we started making out. It turned into a really heated make out session and before I knew it we were having sex. Everything happened so fast we didn't realize we forgot a condom. Fuck. So, after that we were DEAD. So we snuck back downstairs and went to sleep, for real this time.


	15. Chapter 15

When I finally woke up in the morning/afternoon, we were in Virginia, we got there earlier than we thought. I dont know what it was, but I felt different. I couldn't figure out the reason why. I was on the top level of the bus with everyone chilling out and watching TV, when I sprang up and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it, but I got there. I kneeled on the floor, over the toilet and started to puke my guts out. After a while, Justin got worried, so he came down, opened the door, and found me with my face pressed up against the cold floor, clutching the toilet.

Justin: Baby! Oh my god! What's wrong? Are you okay?

Claire: I don't know. I feel diff....

I started to puke my guts out again, Justin, being the amazing boyfriend he is, got behind me and held my hair back.

Justin: Are you gonna be alright baby?

Claire: I'm not sure. I hope so. I don't know what's wrong, I woke up and I just felt so different. I don't know what it is.

Justin: Do you need to go to the doctor?

Claire: no, no. I think i'll be fine, I'm just gonna brush my teeth, and try to get some sleep. Okay?

Justin: Are you sure baby?

Claire: mhm.

Justin: okay, well I hope you feel better. I love you.

Claire: I love you too.

So, I went off to my bed. Justin went back up to the top.

[[Justin's POV]]

Hayley: Justin, where's Claire? Is she okay?

Justin: I dont know. She was puking like crazy, and she has no idea why. I'm really starting to worry about her.

Hayley got up and gave me a hug and told me things would be okay. She and Amanda left to go talk to Claire. I just layed back on the seat and stared at the ceiling. I was so worried about Claire, like no one can even understand right now. Christian and Ryan assured me that everything was fine, but I just kept feeling that something wasn't right. I couldn't figure out what it was though.

[[Claire's POV]]

I was laying in my bed, sicker than I've ever been in my life. I was really dizzy, and I was puking like never before. I had to get up to grab a bucket because I didn't want to get up. Hayley and Amanda came down the stairs, and started to talk to me, trying to find out what was wrong. After puking another 3 times, it finally hit me like a basketball in the face. My face went snow white, and I looked so scared.

Hayley & Amanda: Claire?! What's wrong? Are you okay?

Claire: Get...Justin...NOW.

Amanda: Wait, wh-

Claire: GET HIS ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW.

Amanda: dude, wtf is your problem?

Claire: He and I had sex last night.

Amanda: So?

Claire: We didn't use a condom. I think i'm...._pregnant._

My voice broke when I said the word. I couldn't believe it. Hayley ran upstairs and brought Justin down. He saw me with my face in my hands.

Justin: Claire! I'm here! What do you need?

Claire: We...need....to...talk.

Justin: About?

Claire: last night. what we did. and what we didn't use.

Justin: uhm okay? I'm confused.

Claire: I think I figured out why I'm sick. It hit me a few minutes ago. We didn't use a condom last night when we had sex.......

*Silence*

Claire: I think....I'm....preg....nant.

Justin: oh my fucking god.

Claire: I know. So we need to stop at the nearest drug store asap, so I can buy a pregnancy test and find out for sure.

So, Justin got up and told the bus driver. Luckily, we were right by a shopping center, so Hayley and Amanda got out and bought me a pregnancy test. I would have done it myself, but I felt terrible and I didn't want to get up. Justin just layed with me in my bed, with his arm around me. Hayley and Amanda came back with the test, and I got up, and went into the bathroom. They grabbed a kitchen timer, and went into the bathroom with me. I took the test and we set the timer. I sat on the floor. I told Amanda and Hayley to look at it for me. I couldn't bear to see the results. The timer went off, at that point, Hayley and Amanda looked at the test.

Hayley: Do you want to know what it says?

Claire: I'm pretty sure I know. Positive right?

Hayley and Amanda were silent for a second. They just looked at eachother.

Amanda: yes.

I just sunk down on to the floor, clutched my knees to my chest, and began sobbing like crazy. Amanda sat next to me, put her arm around my shoulders, and tried to comfort me. It wasn't working. Hayley left to go get Justin. He came in, saw me sitting there sobbing, looked at Hayley with worried eyes. She just mouthed "It came out positive". His face just sunk. He took Amanda's place, and wrapped his arms around me. I let myself slump over into his lap. He just started to rub my back. I just cried and cried. There was absolutely no way in hell I could speak right now. After a while I got up the courage to speak, so we went to the bed, closed the curtain, and started to talk.

Justin: So, what are we going to do?

Claire: I dont know. I'm so scared. I'm only 16. I can't be a...m-mother. And what about my singing career? I can't perform when I'm pregnant. People will know you're the father, and the paparazzi will be everywhere. I don't want that, I'd say cancel the tour, but I don't want to ruin things for you. I don't know what to do. I'm so so so sc-

Justin: Baby, listen. Sure, music is important to me, and so are my fans, but nothing, absolutely NOTHING in the universe would ever be more important to me than you are. If you want to cancel the tour, I'll do it. I'll give you whatever you want, this is going to be tough, yeah, the paparazzi will find out at some point, but who cares?

Claire: Honey, I'm not going to cancel the entire tour for myself. I want you to live your dream, and I don't want to disappoint the fans. So, I'm not cancelling the tour but I'm going to drop out. Okay?

Justin: Okay, whatever you want to do, I'm perfectly fine with it. And you're absolutely positive you want to keep this baby?

Claire: of course. Justin Drew Bieber, I love you. And the REASON I'm keeping it is BECAUSE I know you love me. We're meant to be together, forever. And I know that we will be. I'm going to have this baby, no matter what it takes, because I love you with all my heart, and I'm never going to be with anyone but you.

Justin: I love you so much Claire. Well, I'm going to go upstairs and tell Christian & Ryan what's going on and then make some phone calls, and then I'll come back okay?

Claire: kay.

So, he kissed me on the forehead quickly, and went upstairs. He came back about 30 minutes later. I was just laying there texting on my phone, thinking about everything. I just couldn't believe my career was ending so fast. I figured I should call my parents, but I was so afraid because I knew they would be furious....


	16. Chapter 16

So I figured that before I told my parents I was pregnant, I would make absolute sure. So we went to the nearest doctor. Everyone but Ryan & Christian came, since they wanted to go to the nearest skate park. Ugh. Boys. So, we got checked in, and sat in the waiting room. About 20 minutes later, a nurse came out and called me in, she said only 1 person was allowed to come with me. Of course I picked Justin, so Hayley and Amanda told me they would go hunt down Ryan & Christian. I headed back with the nurse and she took my temperature, weight and height. She assigned me a room, and asked me a few questions and said the doctor would be in shortly. While I was waiting for the doctor, I was so nervous. I was shaking like crazy. Justin just held my hand, and stood up so he could kiss me on the lips quickly. The doctor came in after about 10 minutes or so.

Doctor: So, Claire, what is it we are dealing with today?

Claire: Well, you see, the other day, I woke up in the morning and I felt so different. I started vomiting like crazy, it seemed like it was morning sickness. So, I went to the nearest store and bought a pregnancy test. I took it, and it came out positive and I just wanted to double check on that.

So, the doctor asked me a few simple questions, and then ran a few tests, then invited me to sit in his office while he ran to the lab to get the test results. Justin sat next to me and held my hand, while trying to calm me down. The doctor came in holding some papers and sat down on the opposite side of his desk.

Doctor: okay Claire. Well, as it turns out, you are definitely not pregnant. Your test came out positive because of some certain chemicals in your body due to an unknown food source.

Claire: uhmmm...okay?

So, then the doctor asked me what I had eaten the day before. I tried my best to remember. It was a little hard though.

Claire: uhh...I had some pancakes at IHOP, some nachos and a hot dog from 7-11, and chipotle.

Doctor: You ate at 7-11?

Claire: yes. why?

Doctor: That's probably what caused the false reading. Possibly the food was bad, which could have induced your vomiting?

Claire: You know, now that I think about it, the food did taste a little off. And I mean, I _did_buy the test at the Dollar store. Haha.

Doctor: That is probably what the problem was then.

Claire: Yeah. Well that's the last time I eat from 7-11. Thank you so much for taking the time to do this.

So, I was absolutely ecstatic that I wasn't pregnant. So, we left the doctors office, and I looked at Justin. He looked a little sad for some reason.

Claire: Baby, what's wrong?

Justin: oh, it's nothing.

Claire: Justin, I know when you're lying. There's something wrong. Now tell me. Please.

Justin: It's just...I thought it was so great that we were going to have a child. I love you so much, and we would have had our own personal reminder. And I just can't believe I could have created that. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and kissed him lightly on the lips. I ran my fingers through his hair.

Claire: awe. Baby, it will happen one day, I promise. I want it to. I really do. Just not right now. Maybe when the tour is finished we can try okay baby?

Justin: welll, okay.

He gave me a small smile. I took his hand and we started walking back to the bus. As soon as we got back I called Amanda & Hayley and told them the good news. They said this called for a party once they got back. They came back around 6. We hit up the nearest grocery store, and told our manager to go buy us some energy drinks, chips, dip, and some Jack Daniel's, along with other party foods. He got back, gave us our food, we grabbed some CDs and headed to the top of our bus. We turned on the radio and started dancing. Everyone was being so crazy. Amanda & Christian were off in a corner grinding all up on each other. Hayley was immediately drunk as shit, so she and Ryan were all over each other making out. I could feel the alcohol kicking in, and from past experiences, I consider myself a "Bieber Drunk" because all I talk/think about is Justin. So, I turned to him, and started to talk.

Claire: Hey Justin!

Justin: yeah baby?

Claire: I bet you 10 bucks they'll be downstairs fucking before midnight.

Justin: hahaha. you're on!

Claire: Hahaaa. yay! Looks like I'm getting 10 bucks!

So, I grabbed a second bottle of Jack Daniels, and got myself a shot of Gin. I took the shot, opened my bottle and started dancing. Lucky for me, the song was the perfect one to grind to. Justin came over to me, grabbed my waist, and started to grind. Before we started to do anything, I turned to face everyone.

Claire: Yo! Guys! This is the deal! First people to fuck have to go on stage tomorrow at our concert and tell everyone!

Amanda & Hayley: WHAAAAT! DAMNIT CLAIRE! I HATE YOUUUU!

Claire: hehehehehe. well I guess I know what your plans were for the night.

Hayley: uhhhh!! DUHHHH!

Claire: well, I'm gonna t-tell you a sec...ret. Come here.

So, we all huddled in close, and I started whispering.

Claire: truth is, I'm probably gonna be the first. I really want to fuck tonight, and I have J-Justin _whipped like shit._I can get that boy to do whatever I want him to.

Hayley: hahaha, beasssst!

Claire: mhmmmm! It is quite amazing!

So, then Amanda came up with the idea that I should pants Justin in front of everyone. I thought it was a great idea, so I walked up behind him.

Claire: Justyyyy! Come hereeeee! So, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and started to unbutton his jeans.

Justin: Baby? What are you doing?

Claire: shhh. Just stay still.

So I took hold of his jeans and the edge of his boxers and counted to 3. On 3, I yanked his pants down so fast and hard.

Claire: HEY LOOK! JUSTIN HAS NO PANTS ON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I stumbled over on the floor laughing like crazy. Amanda whipped out a camera and started taking pictures of Justin with no pants.

Hayley: hahaha! PENISSSS! MMM...DELICIOUS!

Claire: Whoa bitchhh. That's MY boyfriend you're talking about!

Hayley: Haha, not for long.

So, Hayley crawls over to Justin, and of all the things in the world she could have possibly done, she chose the worst. She started to **SUCK HIS FUCKING DICK! **So to get back at her, I went over to Ryan, threw him on the floor, and started to make out with him. I stopped after a minute, crawled over to Hayley and started screaming. I yanked her off of Justin.

Claire: You're a bitch! You just **sucked**my BOYFRIEND'S dick!

Hayley: omg! I'm so sor-

Claire: don't you DARE say you're sorry. Just leave me alone and go screw your boyfriend. So, I stormed off crying. Justin put his pants back on and ran after me. I could barely make it down the stairs. I was trying my best, but at one point I just slipped and let myself tumble to the bottom. Justin ran down after me.

Justin: Baby! Are you okay? Baby? Can you hear me? Claire? Honey? BABY!!

I got up, ran to my bed, and threw the curtain shut. Justin tried to open it, but I kept shutting it. He eventually fought his way in. He just took me in the arms, wiped the tears from my eyes, and stared into them. He talked to me for a while, and i decided to go back upstairs. I walked up the stairs with Justin behind me, so I wouldn't fall. I got to the top. Hayley was dancing on the stripper pole for Ryan and Amanda was waiting her turn. I just fell over onto the seat and started rolling around laughing.

Claire: *words slurring* I want Justin. I love Justin Bieber. Someone should get me Justin Bieber.

Justin: I'm right here babe.

Claire: omg! really! come here. come here. I want you. I love you. You know what we should do. We...we should....we should FUCK. Do you wanna fuck? I wanna fuck. Let's fuck baby. Right here, right now. I want you in me. I wonder what you'd do to me. I bet sex with you is incredible.

Justin: You've already had sex with me.

Claire: omg! I did?!?!? Well, lets do it again. I don't remember it.

Justin: But what about the bet?

Claire: who cares. you know we were gonna lose that anyway. Now, take your shirt off, and fuck me. Right here. Right now.

Justin: But Cla-

Claire: pwetty pweeeeeease Justyyyyy! *puppy dog face*

Justin: okay fine. I'll be right back. Just let me go get a blanket.

Claire: yayy! I wuv you justyyy!

So, he came back with a pillow, and a blanket. He put it down on the seat, and set it up. He layed me back so my head was on the pillow, and he got on top of me. He took his shirt and pants off. Then he took my clothes off. He got under the blanket, and we started making out. Once we started to have sex, that was when Hayley noticed. She walked over to us and pulled the blanket off of us.

Claire: HEY!

Hayley: looks like the deal is over.

Claire: oh well. now can I go back to having sex with my amazing sex-god boyfriend?

Hayley: oh, fine. But you have to let me join. So, then Hayley started to strip. She got under the blanket with us and Justin was going back and forth switching from me to her. After a while everyone had decided to join in. We were just moving in a circle, alternating between Ryan, Christian and Justin. In the end, Justin had me dancing on the stripper pole, and giving him a lap dance, naked. Hayley had already passed out, Ryan Amanda and Christian were next. Then me and Justin passed out at the exact same time.....


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up pretty early in the morning, I looked around, trying to figure out what the hell had happened last night! We were all stripped down to nothing but our underwear? There were empty beer bottles and food everywhere. The place was trashed. I tried to remember what happened, but I had such a splitting headache. After about 5 minutes, it finally hit me. We got trashed. All of us. I had such a horrible hangover. I searched around for my clothes. I found my pants, but Ryan was laying on top of my shirt. Greaaaaaat. I had to walk downstairs in my jeans and my bra. Ugh. I walked down to where we kept our luggage, opened my suitcase, and pulled out a tiny bottle of aspirin. I went to the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water. I took about 4 pills since my headache was so bad. I went back to my suitcase, grabbed a shirt and walked back upstairs. The second I got there, Justin was just starting to wake up. He rolled over on the floor, and saw me,standing there.

Justin: ughhh. Shawty, what happened last night?

Claire: I have no idea baby. I can't remember anything to save my life.

Justin: shit.

Claire: yeahhh.

I looked around in search of my phone. I found it on the seat, next to a few empty bottles of Jack Daniels. I picked it up, and couldn't believe what I saw under it. Empty condom packages. Fuck my life. I just dropped my head, and sighed, very disapprovingly.

Justin: Claire? What's wrong?

Claire: look at what I found under my phone.

He looked at it, then looked around at everyone, and the clothes lying on the floor everywhere. His eyes grew wide.

Justin: oh. Fuck.

Claire: Yeah.

I kind of started to quietly sob.

Claire: I just…found out…I WASN'T preg….nant. So, what the fuck do I do? I go party, get wasted and end up having group sex with all of my best friends!! God, I fucking hate myself. I'm so fucking stupid. I can't believe I would do this. Ugh. Just shoot me.

Justin: Baby, it's okay. We got wasted. We're only teenagers. We make mistakes. And you shouldn't hate yourself. You're not stupid.

Claire: I feel like I am.

Justin: well, I know for a fact that you're not baby.

He took me in his arms, and convinced me to stop crying. Everyone else started waking up, looked around and had basically the same initial reaction that I had. I finally got around to checking my phone. I nearly screamed.

Justin: Baby! What's wrong?

Claire: It's Fr-Friday. We have our CONCERT tonight. I feel horrible. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to perform tonight. What am I gonna do?

Justin: We can cancel the concert.

Claire: No. I don't want to disappoint everyone. I'll just take a shower, eat some food, and then we can maybe take a walk or something. I'll shake it off. I'm doing this concert no matter what it takes.

Justin: Are you sure, baby?

Claire: Yeah. I'll be fine. I hope.

It was weird. I think I was the only one who had a hangover. I don't know why that was. It was just strange. But whatever, so I unpacked my bathroom supplies from my suitcase, and headed to the shower. I cranked the water up so it was steaming hot. I jumped in, sat down on the floor of the shower, pulled my knees to my chest, and just let the water rain down over me. It felt incredible. For some reason it was one of the best feelings in the world. I washed my hair, and did my usual routine. I grabbed my favorite body wash, and used that. After about 20 minutes, I decided to get out. I got out, and got dressed for the day.

.com/cgi/set?id=18015121

We parked the tour bus, and got out. We were in Washington, DC. Our concert was going to be at the Verizon Center. So, we walked around the National Mall, between all the monuments. I had my camera with me so I was taking pictures for photography. I would probably upload them and edit them on the way to the next concert. I got some really good pictures. It felt nice to just take a break and have some fun. I was starting to move past my hangover. We stopped at the field in front of the National Air and Space Museum, where people are usually playing football. I was standing there, and Justin picked me up and put me on his back. He started running. I was laughing so hard, but it felt so good to have the wind whistling through my hair. After about an hour of just walking around and having fun, we stopped at a Starbucks, and got drinks. Then his mom called and said it was time for us to head to the venue for a quick run through of songs and moves, wardrobe, and soundcheck, etc. So, we all headed back to where we parked the tour bus. Justin and I were walking hand in hand. Christian had his arm wrapped around Amanda, and Ryan was behind Hayley with his hands on her waist, guiding her to the bus. It looked so cute. I had to stop to take a picture of them. I just couldn't help it. So, we got back to the bus, and headed to the venue. It was only about a 5 minute drive. Once we got to the venue, I went backstage, took Justin's hand, and headed out to the set. I just wanted to take it all in. I had been to the Verizon Center a few times before for concerts, but, I had a whole different perspective when I was standing on stage. I looked all around the venue. It was absolutely breathtaking. I was starting to space out into my own little world. Justin had to snap me out of it.

Justin: Claire. Claire. Claire? Baby? Shawty?

Claire: *gasp* huh?

Justin: I don't know. You just like zoned out for a second there?

Claire: oops. Sorry. I'm just shocked. I can't believe this. It's breathtaking. I mean, I've been here before and all, I just have a whole new perspective when I'm standing on the stage. You know?

Justin: yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I felt the exact same way when I first started touring. Well, it's getting late, so we need to head back and run through the order of things, and then do soundcheck, then go to wardrobe and makeup.

So we went backstage, and ran through dance moves, and the set list. It was the same as the last concert. We went out to the stage to do the soundcheck. We were being so crazy. Justin was attempting to rap. I like could not stop laughing. I forced myself to though, since I needed to save my voice. After our hilarious soundcheck, we headed back for wardrobe. Justin had his usual outfit. T-shirt, skinny jeans, hat, and sneakers. My outfit was absolutely wild though.

.com/cgi/profile?id=1470283

I walked out of my dressing room, and into the main room of the backstage section.

Everyone: AHHHH! MY EYEEEEEES! I'M BLINDDDD!

Claire: Don't blame me. The stylist picked it out!

I admired myself in the mirror. I did a little twirl, bent down, and fluffed my hair up in that scene way. I grabbed a tiara off of the table and positioned it on my head. My manager came up to me and told me it was time to go on. I took a quick drink of water, checked my eyeliner, and ran out on stage.

Claire: hey hey Virginia!! Before I start I just wanted to say, this concert tonight means a lot to me. I've lived in Virginia all my life, and I just recently had to move to Atlanta so I could begin my singing career. So, I'm really happy to be back, and I hope that my friends are here somewhere in the crowd supporting me. If you want to meet me, I'll be backstage after I go on, and you can come talk to me, get pictures, autographs, etc. So, I really hope you guys will hear me out and make this the best concert of my life.

I heard a lot of cheering. I looked out to the crowd, and saw people holding signs with my name on it. My upbeat pop/rock/alternative music started to fill the venue. I started jumping up and down, and singing. It was amazing. The crowd was loving it. I had suggested to my manager that I wanted to go a little Jonas Brothers-ish and have a trampoline set up on the stage. So, they set up the trampoline. I got on it, and during the drum/guitar solo of my cover of Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline, I started doing jumps and amazing flips. (Thank god for cheerleading) The crowd was going insane. So I got off of the trampoline, ran down the stage, to the end, started grabbing peoples hands and giving them high fives and stuff like that. I continued with my singing. I finally finished. The crowed roared with thunderous applause. I said my goodbyes, and went backstage. I grabbed my water, plopped down on the leather sofa, and got swallowed by my incredibly poofy dress. I had about an hour to rest before I had to go out with Justin to sing Never Let You Go. I just shut my eyes and relaxed. The second I was comfortable, someone grabbed my arm and whisked me away to wardrobe. I had to change before I went out on stage with Justin.

.com/cgi/set?id=18016519

I re-did my make up so that I had a more natural look. I had some light eyeshadow, a bit of eyeliner, some bronzer, mascara, and pale pink lip gloss. I grabbed my body of lotion with a bit of glitter in it, and applied it all over my body. I took a few sips of water, and walked out on stage with Justin. The music started and we started to sing. We linked arms with our microphones in hand, and we were singing the chorus.

_Let the music blast,_

_We gon' do our dance_

_Bring the doubters on,_

_They don't matter at all._

_Cause this life's too long,_

_And this love's too strong_

_So baby know for sure_

_That I'll never let you go._

Right in the middle of the chorus, when I was singing "Cause this life's too long"…..

_**Bahahahahahahha. CAN SOMEONE SAY…CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR! (: (: (: **_


	18. Chapter 18

**[Justin's POV]**

Claire and I were on stage singing "Never Let You Go". During the chorus, the crowd suddenly gasped as Claire stumbled backward. She was laying on the stage. I didn't know what had happened until I caught a glimpse of an object glistening in the light, protruding from the lower left corner of her chest, right above her hip. I immediately realized what it was. A knife. I carefully removed it, whisked her up in my arms, and shot back stage. Hayley and Amanda saw me and gasped.

Hayley & Amanda: OH MY FUCKING GOD JUSTIN! WHAT THE HELL HAPP-

I cut them off.

Justin: no time to talk.

I started to shout for someone's attention.

Justin: I need an ambulance, NOW!!!!

I set Claire carefully down on the couch, rolled up her shirt, exposing the wound, removed my shirt and held it over the wound to suppress the bleeding. Claire was slowly starting to slip away from me by the second. I could see she was trying her absolute best, holding on to her life by a thread. I started to cry. She stopped breathing. I knew what I had to do. I yelled for Hayley's help.

Justin: HAYLEY! I NEED YOU HERE! NOW! HOLD MY SHIRT ON THIS SPOT WHILE I GIVE HER MOUTH TO MOUTH.

I kneeled beside Claire, pinched her nose, tilted her head up, took one long, deep breath, leaned in, locked my lips to hers and exhaled with everything I had. The ambulance arrived after what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes. They carefully put Claire onto a stretcher, an EMT asked me what happened, while another hooked Claire up to an oxygen mask, and placed it over her beautiful face. They wheeled her out to the ambulance, and placed her in the back. The shut the doors to the ambulance, my head was spinning. I sat down on the side, and watched as they cared for the wound. I took another look at the knife, covered with Claire's blood. I saw something I hadn't noticed before. A piece of snow white, crisp paper, wrapped tightly around the handle. I carefully slipped it off and unrolled it. It was a note. I started to read it. It was written in girly handwriting.

"You slutty spoiled, whiny little bitch. I told you Justin didn't love you. Don't you think he would have protected you better if he did? If you were going to be alive after this, I'd say "I told you so". But, I know where I was aiming, and it should kill you. Oh, and Justin will be m-I-n-e! You know, since you're going to be dead and all. Mwah!

**Xoxo,**

**Jessica Daniels**

As soon as I read the signature, my heart sunk to my knees. I clutched the note in my hand, and started bawling. I have never cried like this before. We got to the hospital and they rushed Claire into the ER. I was told to go to the waiting area. By the time everyone had arrived, I was pacing back and forth across the floor. I finally got the will power to sit. I sat in a chair, brought my knees to my chest, folded my hands together and prayed long and hard that Claire would be okay. She has to be, I need her to be. What am I going to do without her? My life will be nothing. After 3 hours of nervous waiting, a doctor finally emerged out of the double doors, and walked over to me. I shot up out of my seat.

Doctor: Mr. Bieber?

Justin: oh my god! How is she? Is she going to be alright? Please tell me!

Doctor: Well, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that Claire was very lucky. The knife was less than an inch away from slicing her kidney, which would have killed her.

My heart sank when he said the words "killed her"

Doctor: She should be alright though. We gave her stitches, and they are running tests on her right now. However, the bad news is, her body has entered itself into a minor coma. I'm not sure how long it will last. Probably around 2-3 days at the least, so we are going to have to keep her here under extremely close watch until she wakes up, and about 2 to 3 days after, to make sure she's alright.

I was so happy that she would be okay. I hope she doesn't last too long in her coma though, I need to talk to her. I need to see her. I just want to be with her. I can't take this.

Justin: When can I see her?

Doctor: She should be finishing up her tests within the next couple of minutes, and then a nurse will bring her to her room. I will tell the nurse to come out and alert you when she is settled in her room.

Justin: okay, thank you doctor.

I walked over to everyone and told them the deal. Hayley and Amanda started to crying. Ryan and Christian tried to reassure me that it would be alright, and that Claire was going to be absolutely fine. I somehow couldn't bring myself to believe them. I absolutely hated myself for letting this happen. About 30 or 45 minutes had passed by, and a nurse came out and told me it was alright for me to go see her now. Only one person was allowed in the room at a time. Everyone let me go first, since they knew how much it was killing me, not being able to see her. I walked in the room, and my knees buckled. I couldn't take the sight in front of me. Claire was laying in the hospital bed, with about 10 beeping machines hooked up to her, including an IV in her arm. I forced myself to gather the strength to stand up. I walked over to the edge of her bed, and took her hand. My stomach sank. Her whole body was stiff and cold. I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong, for the sake of her. I leaned in and ever so lightly kissed her forehead. I took her hand again, and even though I knew she couldn't hear me I started to talk.

Justin: Baby, I am so sorry I ever let this happen to you. I can't believe Jessica would do this to you. As soon as possible, I'm going to call the cops and have her arrested. Anyway, I know you can't hear me, but I'm just going to act like you can. Claire Ann Predmore, I love you more than anything in the world. I need you more than my own life. It should be me laying in this hospital bed, not you. You don't deserve any of this. I'm such a terrible person for letting this happen to you. So, please baby, please, wake up soon. I need to see your warm smile, your sparkling eyes, and hear your soothing, sweet, soft voice. Please baby, please. I love you so much and I…I just cant, I absolutely can not lose you. Ever.

I told my manager to cancel my concerts for the next 2 weeks. I would stay here every night with Claire, by her side, until they allowed her to come home. I switched places with Hayley, and asked my manager to drive me to the nearest store so I could buy some things. I came back with Claire's favorite candy, flowers, and a card. I brought the items up to her room. When I got there, Ryan was in there, telling Claire he hopes she recovers immediately. I placed the flowers on the windowsill, grabbed a pen, and wrote down what I had said to her earlier, on the card. I propped it up so it was standing. The nurse told me I was welcome to stay in the room with Claire until she was allowed to leave the hospital. I carefully crawled into her hospital bed with her, and ever so carefully, making sure to not hit any wires, placed my arms around her and just layed there. I eventually found myself drifting into sleep. I woke up in the morning, Claire still in my arms, and saw my mom Pattie standing at the foot of Claire's bed with her parents. They flew in as soon as they had heard what happened.

Claire's parents: Justin, thank you so much for taking care of her. We can't thank you enough for saving her life.

Justin: I had to do it. I love her so much, and I refuse to live without her. So, something inside of me gave me the will power to do everything I possibly could to make sure she will stay with me forever.

I asked my mom if she would go down to the cafeteria and bring me some food for breakfast. I would go myself, but at this moment, I refused to leave Claire's side. About 10 minutes later, my mom texted me and said they didn't have anything for breakfast, but she said she would o across the street to the McDonald's and get some. I texted her back and told her what I wanted. She came back about 20 minutes later, gave me my food, and walked out with Claire's parents. They were probably going to go get some coffee or something like that. As soon as they left, Ryan, Amanda, and Hayley came in. The nurse increased the number of people allowed in the room at a time from 1 to 4.

Justin: where's Christian?

Amanda: Downstairs in the waiting room, asleep on top of a table.

Justin: oh wowww.

So, we all just kind of sat around and talked. They decided to go to the mall for a little to get their minds off of what happened. I just cradled Claire in my arms, and watched TV for a while. Her parents came back, and just sat around in the room and talked with me for a while. They asked me how the tour had been, and how things with me and Claire were going. I told them both have been absolutely incredible. Things with Claire were better than ever, it felt like a perfect dream to me, but I knew it was absolutely one hundred percent real.


	19. Chapter 19

**2 Days Later...**

[Justin's POV]

It had been 2 consecutive days. Claire was still in her coma. I know this is the absolute worst case scenario, but I couldn't help but think about the possibility that she may nev...I stopped myself. I couldn't allow myself to finish that thought. A single tear welled up in my eye, and slid down my cheek. I wiped it away with the corner of my t-shirt. At that moment, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked towards Claire and realized what I saw. Her chest was rising and falling at a steady pace. A tear of joy slid down my cheek and my lips forced themselves into a smile. Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I laid my head on her chest, and heard her heartbeat. For once, I felt like I was on top of the world. The tears started to stream down my face. A few minutes passed by, I still couldn't believe it. Just being able to hear her heartbeat made me feel like I was on top of the world. I felt her slightly shift her body. It was like God was reading my mind. I stared at her beautiful, angelic face, which was glittering from the remnants of her make-up and favorite body wash. After about 10 minutes, her eyelids began to flutter up and down. She yawned. I felt her muscles tense up as she stretched. Her eyelids slowly began to rise up. She was waking up. I couldn't believe it. My loving, caring, sweet, gentle, _perfect_girlfriend was back. I pressed the button to alert the nurse. She came in with some supplies and told Claire to turn, so she could change her bandage. Claire looked so lost. I wish I could just hold her in my arms, kiss her, and promise that everything would be okay. But she probably doesn't remember anything.

[Claire's POV]

I opened my eyes, and saw Justin laying next to me. I was so lost. This wasn't my room, or clothes. Where was I? It finally hit me when I saw the nurse, and all the machines, that were attached to me by wires and cords. I was in the hospital. There wasn't a single thing that I could recall. My mind was a total blank slate. I covered my eyes with my arm, the sunlight hurt them. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a barely audible whisper. I said one word. "Justin". He pulled me towards him, and locked me in his arms. I looked up at his face. His eyes were puffy and blood red. He looked as if he had been crying for days. I could tell he had just recently been crying because when he spoke his voice was all shaky, like he was trying to stop.

Justin: B-baby! Oh thank G-god! I...I w-was so worried ab-bout you! I thought you were g-gone for g-good!

I suddenly felt a searing pain in my left side. I clenched my teeth together, tight, and inhaled sharply. Justin pulled away so fast.

Justin: Baby? What's wrong?  
Claire: M-my hip.  
Justin: What? I didn't hear you.

My voice was still the same barely audible whisper. I pointed at my left hip.

Justin: Your hip?

I nodded. I took his cellphone and typed "I accidentally hit it, and it caused a searing pain." He read what I wrote, leaned down, and kissed directly above my wound.

Justin: Better?

I took my thumb and forefinger, and placed them about an inch apart, as if to say "a little". I took his phone again, and typed "what happened?". He told me how at our concert 2 days ago. I stopped him, my eyes grew wide. I turned to him and mouthed "2 DAYS???" He nodded, and continued to tell me about the knife, my coma, and how it was Jessica, etc. As soon as he said Jessica's name, I clenched my teeth together, the corner of my mouth began to twitch, and a small growl escaped my lips. Next thing I knew, I felt Justin's lips pressing up against mine, and his hand on the side of my cheek. I lifted my hand and held his wrist. There was so much passion and emotion in that kiss. I kissed him back. We continued kissing for about 2 minutes, and then he pulled away. He kept his hand on my cheek though.

Justin: Honey, you don't know how long I've waited to be able to do that. I missed you. I was so afraid you were going to be gone, forever.

Justin took his phone to call everyone and tell them I was awake. I used his phone to text my mom and tell her to stop by the tour bus on the way, and get my favorite pajamas. She texted back and said she would. Everyone poured into my room at various times, all with flowers, candy, and "get well" balloons. I looked over at the windowsill, it was overflowing with gifts. I had Justin pick up the tall stack of cards and bring them over to me. I started to open them and read them all. My voice was still really low, but it was starting to get louder. I was able to speak now.

Claire: They're from....fans?  
Justin: mhm. Every one of them, except for the three in the corner. I turned to see what it was. I saw my favorite flowers, bright heart shaped balloons, and...this was what caught my eye the most of all.

.

A giant TOWER of my absolute FAVORITE chocolates. Ferrero Rocher Rondnoir. I just knew they were from Justin.

Claire: Justin Drew Bieber, I absolutely love you.  
Justin: oh wait! there's more!  
Claire: M-more? Justin, you're insane.

So, Justin got up, walked to the bathroom, and came out carrying a turquoise stuffed bear, about as tall as he was.

Claire: oh my god! Justin! I love it! It's so cute! How did you know my favorite color?  
Justin: Your mom told me.

He set the bear down in the armchair, and pulled something off of it's neck. He did it so fast, I couldn't see what it was. He came over to me, kneeled on the ground, and told me to close my eyes. I did exactly as I was told. I felt something ice cold against my neck. I opened my eyes to see a brand new, shimmering gold locket dangling.

Justin: open it.

I opened the tiny locket to see 2 pictures. On one side was a picture of Justin. He looked gorgeous, as always. On the other was a picture I took of us in Vegas during the summer. I started to slightly cry.

Claire: oh my god. it's beautiful Justin!

I kissed his cheek, and just as I had transitioned down to his lips, everyone walked back in.

Ryan, Hayley, Amanda & Christian: ooh! action!!!

Justin got up and talked with Ryan & Christian. I talked with Hayley and Amanda, and showed them what Justin got me.

Hayley & Amanda: Aweeee! Claire! It's so pretty! You're so lucky you're with him.  
Claire: I know. I can't believe it. I really love him.

I guess he heard me, because he turned towards me and playfully smiled at me. His smile just makes my heart melt. I started blushing, because as soon as he smiled at me, my heartbeat sped up like crazy. I had totally forgotten all about the machine that monitored my heart rate. Haha.

Susan: Well, someone's in love.  
Claire: *groans and hides face in hands* mommm!  
Susan: sorry honey.  
Claire: whatever.

I was so happy that my mom was there with my clothes. I felt so disgusting. I hadn't showered since before the concert, so I decided I would attempt to take one.

I slowly climbed out of my bed, with the help of Amanda & Hayley.

Claire: Well, I'm gonna attempt to see if I'm capable of taking a shower.

Justin shot over to me as soon as I said that.

Justin: Do you need my help? (;  
Claire: Haha, most likely.

So, he came up behind me and led me to the bathroom. I heard a wolf-whistle from behind me. I turned around. I had totally forgotten I was wearing my hospital gown that was open in the back, exposing everything. I knew Justin was the one who whistled. I got kind of mad, not really. But just barely.

Claire: Justin. Stop!  
Justin: sorry. I just LOVE your ass. It's perfect.  
Claire: seriously. just shut the fuck up and help me.

So, I got in the bathroom, he closed the door while I started to get undressed. I started the water and jumped in. I needed Justin's help to wash my hair, so I called him over, he got down to his boxers and jumped in. I finished my shower and put on the clothes my mom had brought me.

.com/untitled/set?id=18076390

Justin: nice hoodie.  
Claire: Haha. I bought it a while ago, like before we met. It's my favorite.

I laid in my bed with Justin, and asked my mom if she could bring me some food. She went to the McDonald's across the street. When she came back, I was so hungry. I practically inhaled my food. Justin wasn't even a quarter of the way done with his Big Mac before I had finished my fries, chicken nuggets, and was down to the ice in my medium coke. He just looked at me, and his jaw dropped slightly.

Claire: WHAT! I'M HUNGRY!  
Justin: naww. I had no idea. Haha. I love you.

After everyone had left, besides Justin, a nurse came in around 730pm, and told me that they had to run a few tests on me tonight, and I should be able to return home tomorrow. Justin hung out in my room and watched some TV, while I was sent out for a few tests. I came back about an hour later. Justin told me how my "accident" as people were calling it was all over the news. I just rolled my eyes, walked over to the window, picked up a box of chocolates, and walked back over to my bed. I climbed into bed with Justin, and he placed his arm around my waist. I leaned back onto the pillow, to watch TV. I placed the box of chocolates on his chest, and started eating a few. Sometimes I would stop and feed him a few. We turned the channel to ABC Family, and The Notebook was on. We watched that since I love that movie. Justin doesn't really like chick flicks, but he was too happy to care. I guess we fell asleep watching it. We woke up around 930am, and the nurse came in to give me breakfast and check some things. She checked the clipboard at the end of my bed, wrote a few things down, and told me I was free to go. I called my parents and told them. They came to help me gather all of my gifts. We piled them into the back of the car, and then got in. My parents drove us to the hotel where they had reserved a suite for us. We got into the hotel, and my parents gave us our room key. I practically ran to the room, tore open the door, and just plopped down on the King sized bed. It was so fluffy and soft. Justin plopped down next to me. I laid back, taking Justin down with me. We let ourselves be swallowed by the millions of fluffy pillows. I pushed a few out of the way, so I could see his face. He put his arms around me, kissed me and started to stroke my hair. I had never seen him so happy. I pulled away, stared up at the ceiling, clutched my locket to my chest, shut my eyes, and exhaled softly. I really do love him. It's been about 4 months, and I feel like I've known him my entire life. He's my best friend. I still couldn't believe, even after all this time, and being with him all day everyday, I couldn't believe Justin Drew Bieber, the 16 year old international pop sensation that I'd had a crush on for months, was MINE. Of all the people in the world, Justin Bieber fell for ME. Ever since I had been told what happened, I was debating on whether or not I was going to continue on with the tour. I sat up, crossed my legs, folded my hands together, and started down.

Claire: Justin...can we, talk?  
Justin: Yeah, what is it shawty?  
Claire: Well, I've been thinking. I don't want to seem selfish, or disappoint the fans, or disappoint you most of all, but....do you think....we could maybe cancel...the tour? After what happened I-I just don't think I can perform again, at least not for a while. I'm scared to death, and I just don't think my body will physically allow me to perform.  
Justin: Are you sure?  
Claire: Absolutely.  
Justin: Then of course.  
Claire: You sure baby? I don't want to kill your dream...  
Justin: You're my dream, honey. Nothing else matters to me. Only you.

He started to sing a few lines from "One Time", which made me smile.

Claire: Awe. Okay, but, just so you know. I still want to do the European & Australian performances. Just not anymore in the US.  
Justin: Okay. I'll call my manager later, and then we can drive back home to Atlanta.  
Claire: okay, but umm...Justin? While were here, do you think we could stay a few extra days? I want to visit some old friends.  
Justin: Of course. I wanna meet your friends!  
Claire: haha, okay(: I'll make plans then. Oh, would you be interested in doing a private concert at my school?  
Justin: Totally! That would be incredible.

So, we cancelled our tour, I posted a video on youtube saying why I did, and pleading for my fans to understand where I was coming from. We booked a hotel near Potomac Mills Mall. Amanda and Hayley took their boyfriends and went their separate ways to stay with their family. I texted my closest friends and made plans to visit them. I spoke to Mrs. Custard at Hylton and asked for permission to do a private concert with Justin. We made plans for Tuesday at 1130am. Today was Sunday, I had plans to hang out with Amber tomorrow after school. I wanted to get out and do stuff, so I changed my clothes, Justin did the same.

.com/cgi/profile?id=1470283

Justin: Wow, Claire. You look amazing.  
Claire: Thanks.

Justin made plans to take me out to lunch, and then a movie. He tried to hold my waist, but since I was still recovering, it hurt too much. He held my hand during lunch, and on the way to the movies, when we sat down in the theater, he just put his arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his shoulder. A few times during the movie, he'd tilt my head up, and press his lips to mine for a quick second.

[Justin's POV]

Oh my god. I still can't believe Claire is....back. Holding her in my arms feels like such a dream, though I'm so scared that I'm going to wake up, standing in a graveyard, in front of a tombstone that reads "Claire Ann Predmore". I try and try to convince myself that I'm not dreaming and this is a reality, but something overwhelms those thoughts and convinces me it's a dream. When the movie finished, we decided to walk around the mall. The whole time I was clutching her close to me, protecting her. We were in her hometown, and I couldn't shake the feeling that Jessica was going to show up, and kill her. I felt a rush of relief when I had remembered that she had been sent off to jail.

[Claire's POV]

I couldn't figure out why Justin was clutching me so tightly. Almost as if he was...._protecting_me. But from what? Jessica was gone. She had been sent to some Juvenile Detention Center in the middle of Oklahoma. We went to Five Below. I wanted to buy Justin something to pay him back for all he did for me. I told him I was going to go to the bathroom. He said okay, and I walked off to the jewelry store, around the corner next to Hot Topic. A clerk walked up to me.

Clerk: Hello, Welcome to _________, how may I help you today?  
Claire: Do you guys do engraving on dog tags here?  
Clerk: Yes.  
Claire: How long does it usually take?  
Clerk: Well, it depends on the message, but on average, about an hour at the least.  
Claire: oh! that's perfect!  
Clerk: Would you like to have a look at some necklaces to have engraved?  
Claire: yes. That'd be great.

So the clerk took me over to a case, filled with dog tags. I examined each one carefully. I finally decided on one. It had a silver chain, and 2 dog tags attached to it. One was covered in jet black jewels, and the other covered in purple. I liked it, and I knew Justin would like it. The clerk took it out of the case, and proceeded to the register. It was $85 for the necklace, $25 for the engraving service, and an extra $15 since I was doing 2 dog tags. Thank goodness for Daddy's credit card. I pulled it out of my wallet, just as the saleswoman was printing the receipt, I got a call from Justin.

[[bold=claire;;italics=justin]]

_baby? Where are you? it's been like 20 minutes._

**sorry honey. There's a REALLY long line. I'm almost to the front though. I should be done in about 5 minutes. Okay?**

_okay. I love you Claire._

**I love you too, bye.**

Clerk: Boyfriend?  
Claire: mhm.  
Clerk: How long have you two been together?  
Claire: 4 months, going on 5.  
Clerk: That's wonderful. I hope everything goes well.  
Claire: It has been so far. He's incredible. I can't believe he chose to be with ME, of all the girls he could have, he picked me. It's crazy.  
Clerk: Why is that?  
Claire: Well,

I leaned in a little closer so I could whisper.

Claire: I'm dating Justin Bieber.  
Clerk: Oh my. You must be very lucky.  
Claire: Exactly. I feel like I'm living in a fairytale.

So, she rang me up, slid my card, and handed me a piece of paper to write down the message I wanted the dogtag to say. I wrote down the message for the black one. It was going to say "No matter what happens, or what people say, Remember, I'm always here, every minute of every day". The purple one was going to say JDB CAP Forever & Always, baby!

I handed her the paper, and she asked for my phone number so she could alert me when it was done. I thanked the clerk, and skipped back to Five Below.

Justin: There you are!

I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

Claire: Sorry sweetie, the line in the bathroom took forever! It was insane!  
Justin: Well, you're here now and that's all that matters.

Justin bought some candy and a soda at Five Below. He checked out, and we raced eachother through the mall like little kids. We raced to the arcade, and I won! I was laughing so hard since I was in a skirt and all, and i BEAT my boyfriend. We went into the arcade, cashed in a $20 and spent close to 2 hours playing games. About 45 minutes into playing, my phone started to vibrate in my purse. I looked at the number, I didn't recognize it. I told Justin I had to take this. I walked out of the arcade, and left him playing his game. I pressed the glowing green button on the screen.

**hello?****  
**_Hello, Miss Predmore? This is Stephanie from _______, you were here about 45 minutes ago to purchase a necklace?__  
__**oh, yeah. Hi.**__**  
**__**I was just calling to let you know that it's all finished and ready for pick up.**__**  
**_**_oh. awesome. That was faster than I thought. I'll be right over._**

So, I got off the phone and headed to the store. Luckily it wasn't that far. After about 5 minutes, Justin texted me.

[[bold=claire;;italics=justin]]

_where are you?__  
_**sorry. a really old friend of mine that I haven't talked to in like 3 years called me. I g2g. I'm still on the phone. I'll be back in like 10 minutes. Love you Justin.****  
**_Oh okay. I was just curious. Love you too shawty! bye!_

I got to the store, picked up the necklace. It looked incredible. Justin was going to LOVE it! So, I headed back to the arcade, and finished playing games with Justin. He beat me at every single one we played. Oh well. We checked the time. 845pm! Oh my god! We walked out to where we had parked my car, and climbed in. Justin opened my door for me. I started up my car, turned on the radio, and couldn't believe what I heard. My jaw just dropped.

Claire: oh my god. This is MY song!!!  
Justin: haha, cute.  
Claire: No. I mean this is MY song! Listen!

I cranked the volume, put the car in reverse, and backed out of the spot. I started to drive back to the hotel.

Justin: Claire, you sound amazing. You belong on the radio.  
Claire: Aweee. Thank you baby. Oh, that reminds me! Justin, can you give me my purse?  
Justin: Yeah, sure.  
Claire: Thank you.

He handed me my purse, and I told him to shut his eyes. I dug around in my purse for the velvet box. I had so much crap in this thing, it was almost impossible to find it. But I eventually did. I set everything up, opened the box, and told Justin to open his eyes. He looked shocked.

Justin: Claire Predmore! What is this?!  
Claire: Just a little something I bought for you, to repay you for everything you've done for me in this entire relationship.  
Justin: Claire, you didn't have to do this. I love it though. It's my favorite colors!  
Claire: I know. I wanted to though.  
Justin: Whoa, are these diamonds?  
Claire: mhm.  
Justin: CLAIRE ANN PREDMORE! YOU'RE CRAZY! This must have cost you a fortune.  
Claire: Actually, it didn't cost me anything.

He gave me a confused look.

Claire: Three words. Daddy's Credit Card.  
Justin: oh. haha.  
Claire: Yup. Oh! Turn it over! I got it engraved.

He turned both over, and almost started crying. I was re-reading what I had put, and started laughing. Justin looked at me confused.

Justin: What's so funny?  
Claire: Oh, nothing. It's just, what I wrote seems so cheesy now that I think about it. Hahaha.  
Justin: No. It's perfect. You're perfect.

That made me blush a little bit. I loved him. He took the necklaces out of the box, and put them around his neck. They looked just as great as I had imagined they would. I turned off the car, since we were at the hotel parking lot. I unbuckled my seat belt and Justin picked me up, pulled me across the car and put me on his lap. He put his seat back, so I was laying on top of him. He didn't say anything, he just crashed his lips into mine, I soon started to move in sync with him. His tongue pleaded for entrance, but I decided to tease him and refuse. This was torchering him, so I eventually gave in. My hands were getting tangled in his hair, while his hands roamed all over my body. His fingertips curled around the hem of my cami. I pulled away. He couldn't take it. So, he pulled me back in, and started sucking my sweet spot.

Claire: Justinnn! Baby! mmmm. Not in my carrr!  
Justin: But it's so hard! I love you so much, and you're so gorgeous and perfect.  
Claire: Babyyy! At least wait until we're in our room. And no I don't mean the second we walk in the door. Okay?  
Justin: *sigh* okaaaay. fine. I _guess_ i can deal with that.

I gave him one last peck on the lips.

Claire: Justin, you're so cute when you get all upset about me.

He smiled and let out a small giggle. I opened the door to my car, and stepped out. He followed after me, and took my hand. We walked into the hotel, stepped in the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, he scooped me up in his arms, we reached our floor, and he carried me like that to our room. He pulled the room key out of his pocket, and opened the door. He ran to the bed and tossed me down on it playfully.


	20. Chapter 20

**[Claire's POV]**

I kicked off my shoes, threw my cardigan to the floor, slipped into some shorts, and practically sprinted to the bed and flopped down on it. I just crawled under the covers and turned on the TV. I started flipping through channels. It was totally pointless though, because it was late and I was tired. Justin stripped down to his boxers. It had been too long since I had seen his rock hard, six pack abs. I sat up in the bed, crawled to the end, wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to me. I began to slide back to my pillow, pulling him along with me. I laid my head back on the pillow, lifted the covers over us, and let him start things. Our lips locked together like puzzle pieces. My hands became tangled in his luscious hair, while his hands were tracing the hem of my cami. He started to slide it up. I pulled his hands off.

Claire: Not tonight Justy.  
Justin: But..but...in the car, you said...  
Claire: I know what I said love. But I'm so tired. I've had such a long day. I feel like I'm about to pass out. But don't worry, we have until 230 tomorrow. Just you and me, alone, ALL day. We'll do it tomorrow. I promise.  
Justin: Okay, well, I'll let you sleep then.

I kissed him quickly, and he rolled over so he was on my side. I glanced at him quickly. He looked kind of upset.

Claire: Baby, please don't be mad at me.  
Justin: I'm not. I just...I'm just so happy to have you back, for good, and I want you so badly.  
Claire: Honey, I know. I want you too. I just physically can't tonight. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, promise. I love you.

So, he turned towards me, and scooted closer. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into his warm embrace. I was so warm, and comfortable that I fell asleep within seconds. I felt so peaceful. I woke up in the morning around 945. I looked around the room, no sign of Justin. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of water. I heard the shower stop. I walked back towards the bed, sat down and picked up my phone off of the bedside table. He came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I couldn't help but stare. He looked so sexy, with his soaking wet, honey brown hair, and droplets of water glistening on his super defined rock hard chest. I wanted it. I wanted him.

Claire: morning gorgeous.  
Justin: haha. morning shawty.  
Claire: you look sexy.  
Justin: *winks* thank you baby.  
Claire: Come here.  
Justin: uhh. Can I get dressed first?  
Claire: no! NOW.  
Justin: why?  
Claire: Cuz I want you. And I want to keep my promise I made last night.

As soon as I said that, his face gleamed with excitement. A smile spread wide across his face. As he started making his way towards the bed, I started to remove my clothes. He was trying to torcher me, he was walking step by step, really slowly.

Claire: Justyyyy! Stop torchering me!!!  
Justin: hahahah. But it's so much fun!  
Claire: yeah. for you, meanwhile I'm sitting over here dying!

A wide, flirty grin spread across his face. He finally got to the bed. He dropped his towel, and got under the covers. I nearly broke his arm pulling him closer to me. I practically threw myself on top of him. I crashed my lips into his with passion. He locked his arms around my waist, and rolled over so I was under him. He placed one arm on each side of my body, raised himself above me and started to thrust himself into me. He got his own personal rhythm going, and moved his lips down my jawline, and stopped on my neck. He started sucking my sweet spot, and squeezing my chest, all while keeping his personal rhythm up. It felt so incredible. I was addicted to having sex with him. It was like a drug. I let out the loudest moan ever, and then I screamed. All of a sudden, I felt him tense up. In a matter of seconds, he came inside of me. We didn't even pay attention though. We were too into it. We just kept going. We finally stopped, he moved to the side of me and wrapped me in his arms. We just stared at the ceiling, panting so heavily. I reached over to the night stand to get my phone. I clicked the button to bring the screen up. As soon as it lit up, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. The time said 215! Justin saw my face, crawled over to me, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, he leaned over my shoulder, and looked at my face.

Justin: What's wrong baby?  
Claire: .......  
Justin: Baby?  
Claire: oh! sorry. nothing's wrong, just OH MY FUCKING DAMN!  
Justin: What?  
Claire: We....fucked...for....4 DAMN HOURS!!!  
Justin: oh my god, no way.  
Claire: yes way. It's 215.  
Justin: holy fuck.

So, I got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. I needed a shower. Justin refused to be away from me, so he came with me. We just let the steaming hot water rain down over us, while we made out. I got out of the shower, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my body and walked into our room and over to my suitcase. The chorus of "Love Like Woe" began to fill the room. It was my cellphone. I had a text.

[[bold=claire;;italic=amber]]

_hey. where are you? are you still coming today?  
_**yeah. I'm still coming. I'm really sorry. I'm going to be a little late though. I just had sex with Justin for over 4 hours.  
**_4 hours?!? what the fuck is wrong with you two?  
_**hahahaha. I honestly have no idea. lmfao. Well, I'm gonna go so I can get ready. I'll call you when I'm on my way over. Bye!  
**_okay, bye! see you soon!_

So, I walked back over to my suitcase, and picked out my outfit for the day.

.com/hangingwithamber/set?id=18088659

Justin was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, along with the new necklaces I bought him. He looked hott. I went into the bathroom to do my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom, Justin was sitting on the edge of the bed, doing things on his computer. I snuck up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Claire: whatcha doingggg?  
Justin: Holy shit claire, you scared me.  
Claire: haha, sorry love. I was bored.

So, he updated his twitter, closed down his computer, got up from the bed, and put his arm around my waist. We took one look at the bed, and died laughing. I was laughing the most though. In between laughs I managed to blurt out a few words.

Justin: what the hell is so funny Claire?  
Claire: The maids...are....gonna....have fun...cleaning _this_...bed.  
Justin: Why?  
Claire: look at it....you got...CUM...all over the sheets! hahahahahahahahahahahahah.  
Justin: oh, fuck. hahaha.  
Claire: oh well. let's go.

I grabbed my phone and my purse, opened the door, and walked out into the the hallway. We closed the door and walked towards the elevator. We went down to the lobby, and started walking towards the parking lot. We found my car, Justin opened my door for me. I got in, started it up, cranked the volume on the radio, waited for Justin to get settled in, pulled out of the spot and started to drive towards Dale City.


	21. Chapter 21

I pulled up into Amber's driveway, shut off the car, Justin stepped out and came to the driver's side to open my door for me. He held out his hand for me to take. I took it and stepped out. I was too lazy to go knock on her door, so I walked over to her garage. I still remembered the code, so I punched it in. The garage door opened, and we entered. I opened the door inside, and just walked up into her house.

Claire: Hey bitch! I'm heeeeeeere!

She came down the stairs, ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I haven't seen her in so long. We broke away from our hug, and her eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped.

Amber: You...brought....JUSTIN?  
Claire: duhh. He IS my boyfriend you know.  
Amber: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! SINCE WHEN?!?!!!?  
Claire: since like, June. Did I never tell you?  
Amber: obviously not!  
Claire: oops. well, yeah. he's my boyfriend.

So, we went upstairs into her living room. I walked straight into her kitchen and raided her pantry and fridge, like I always do. Just when I was about to be done getting all of the food I wanted...

Justin: Baby! Can you get me some Doritos?

I grabbed a bag of Doritos and chucked them across the room towards Justin.

Justin: Whoa! WTF?  
Claire: Haha, sorry.

I smirked at him evilly and walked over to the couch he was sitting on. He pulled me down on it, and wrapped his arms around me. He turned me over so I was facing him.

Justin: That hurt you know.  
Claire: Awe. I'm sorry baby. I didn't think I would throw it that well.  
Justin: it hit me in my face.  
Claire: omb! I'm sorry baby!

So, I kissed him on his face where I hit him with the bag of chips. He just smiled. I asked Amber what she wanted to do. She said play Xbox. Justin looked quite shocked at that.

Justin: whoa. since when did all the girls start playing xbox?!  
Amber: Since like forever. Haha.  
Justin: whoa.  
Claire: oh shut up Justin. You act like there's something wrong with girls playing xbox.  
Justin: no, no. I just think it's hott when they do.  
Claire: well, it's a good thing I play then.  
Justin: duh. why else would I think you're so hott?  
Claire: uhhh, my looks maybe?  
Justin: That too. Hehe.

So, I was sitting next to him, and he pulled me down on top of him, and started crashing his lips into mine. We were kind of getting into it when...

Amber: oh lord. just shoot me. can you go somewhere else and do that? please?

We pulled away, and I just died laughing.

Amber: What are you laughing at?  
Claire: I dont know! But REALLY Amber? REALLY?

So, I got off of Justin, sat up on the couch, grabbed 2 controllers, one for me and one for Justin, and Amber turned on the Xbox.

Amber: What game?

I looked at Justin. We were both thinking the same thing.

Claire: COD?  
Justin: COD! Definitely.  
Claire: oh, but I'm warning you now. Amber will probably beat you. She's amazing. She's beaten me every time I've played. So, if I can beat you, there's no doubt that she will.

So, we started the game, within 5 minutes everyone was screaming at each other.

Amber: Claire! I'm gonna kill you!  
Claire: oh hell no! That's it Bieber! You're going DOWNNNN!  
Justin: AAMMBBEERR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST KILLED ME!  
Claire: hahahaha.

About 10 minutes later, Justin was out of the game, and it was me against Amber. It was coming really close. I thought I was going to win, but theeen...

Amber: FUCK YES! WHAT THE FUCK NOW BITCH! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M THE MOTHER FUCKING QUEEN OF COD!  
Claire: NOOOOOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I....LOST!!! NOOO MY LIFE IS OVERRR! *FAKE CRYING*

So, we flipped through the channels on the TV, nothing on. What a shock. We started scrolling through the OnDemand movies, and decided to go upstairs, gets Amber's laptop, and watch a movie in her room. We went up to her room, she went and got her laptop, while I sat on the floor and started scrolling through the movies. I stopped at one.

Claire: ooh! It's an exclusive special on Justin Bieber. Let's watch it!  
Justin: oh god no.

He tried to wrestle the remote out of my hands before I pressed the button to watch it. I was teasing him and refused to let him get the remote, so I shoved it down my shirt, but I pressed the button before I did. He reached down my shirt, and the second his hand was down my shirt, Amber walked in the door.

Amber: oh lord. what the FUCK are you two doing?  
Claire: haha. oh! they have a Justin Bieber special on OnDemand and I said we should watch it, but Justin refused, so I stole the remote and shoved it down my shirt so he couldn't get it.

Amber just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

Amber: Sureeeee.  
Claire: It's trueee!

So, we finally agreed on a movie. We were going to watch Paranormal Activity. We all agreed the movie was terrible, but we needed a good laugh. So the movie started and within 20 minutes I was out cold asleep. When I woke up the movie was over.

Justin & Amber: Claire, you fell asleep.  
Claire: I blame you Justin.  
Justin: Why?  
Claire: You're the one who made me have sex for 4 hours straight!

Amber couldn't believe what she heard. Her face was absolutely priceless. I just died laughing. Justin looked kind of embarrassed.

Amber: Claire! 4 HOURS? what the fuck is wrong with you too?  
Claire: I don't think I'll ever know the answer to that.  
Amber: Haha, alright then.

So, i checked the time. It was almost 6pm, so I had to leave.

Claire: Well, I guess I should go. I have a pretty big day tomorrow. It was so nice to hang out with you though. I had a lot of fun. Bye!  
Amber: What's going on tomorrow?  
Claire: You'll see.  
Amber: What?  
Claire: Nevermind. I gotta go. Bye!  
Amber: Okay bye Claire, bye Justin.  
Justin: Bye Amber.

So we left her house and got into my car. drove back to the hotel, took a quick shower, and went straight to bed even though it was only 7. It was really early but I was tired and I had a really big day tomorrow. I was doing a private concert at my old school, in front of all my friends, teachers, and old crushes so I had to be great. I don't know what time Justin went to sleep. I woke up around 9. Justin was still sleeping so I woke him up. We got ready and went out for a quick breakfast. I drove over to my old high school, pulled into the parking lot, checked in at security, and went to the office to speak with the principal. She had security escort us to the stage, making sure that no one as able to see us. We got backstage, and I did my hair and makeup. Justin and I started to do vocal exercises. About 15 minutes later, the principal came on over the intercom and began to dismiss people to the auditorium. I had the administrators help set up my set along with my band, and do a quick sound check before everyone started to file in. I got ready for the curtain to rise. I was hiding down in the orchestra pit. I heard hundreds of voices fill the auditorium. Most of the people were just talking to friends trying to figure out what was going on. I wanted to laugh, but that would give away my hiding place. Mrs. Custard (principal) came onto the stage and waited for everyone to take their seats and shut up.

Principal: So, all of you are probably wondering why I called the whole school in here. No, you're not in trouble. However, we do have a very special treat for you today. So, I know in my heart, that you will all be on your best behavior, and be respectful. So, let's show our guests that Bulldogs know how to have a good time.

The lights went down, and the fog machines I had set up started. Fog soon filled the stage. I was on a platform that would raise me up to the stage level. The curtain was slowly rising, the stage was pitch black and all you could see was the fog. I positioned myself as my band had started to play, the platform slowly began to rise upward to the stage. I reached the stage, head down to the floor in my wild outfit.

.com/schoolconcert/set?id=18088302

I jumped off of the platform to the stage and started to sing. It was exhilarating. The lights suddenly flashed on, and a single spotlight was shining upon me. I threw my head up, and people suddenly started to whisper. I heard people asking "Is that Claire?" My music stopped and I walked across the stage, to the middle.

Claire: Helloooo Hylton! Some of you know me. I used to go here last year, but theeeen, I became famous! So, I was in Virginia for a concert and I decided to play a concert here because I miss you guys. But for those of you who don't know me, I'm Claire, and I just recently moved to Atlanta to start my singing career and begin my tour with Justin Bieber!

My friends and everyone that knew me were breaking out with thunderous applause. A few people who didn't know me were clapping, some guys were wolf whistling, and saying "You're so hott Claire!" I just rolled my eyes and continued with my singing. I guess people really liked me, they were jumping, singing, and recording me with their phones, and cameras. I finally finished, said my goodbyes, and ran off back stage. Everyone roared with applause. I went backstage, out the door, into the hallway and bought a bottle of water. I came back just in time to see Justin perform. He ran out on the stage, introduced himself, talked about me, and all the girls ran up to the front of the stage, and were screaming like crazy. I couldn't believe it. He was amazing. I was watching from the side. The time came for me to go out on stage so he could sing One Less Lonely Girl. I could tell some girls were jealous. I looked out in the crowd while I was sitting on the chair on stage and almost died laughing. Every single one of my old crushes was staring dead at me, jaws dropped, eyes wide, shocked. I wondered what they were so shocked about.

We finally finished our concert and Justin and I had decided to do a meet and greet and sign autographs. It was going to take quite a while considering the whole school wanted pictures or autographs. We sat on the stage and people started coming up to us. My friends got to me, and they all told me how amazing they thought I did, and that they missed me. One by one my crushes came up to me and told me I was amazing, hott, gorgeous, etc. I just told them I was dating Justin Bieber. They were so shocked. I just laughed in their faces and said "NEXT!" The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it I was at the airport with Amanda, Hayley, Ryan, Christian, and Justin, waiting for our private jet to pick us up and take us back to Atlanta. Well, Justin and I anyway. Amanda and Hayley had to go back to school, while Ryan & Christian were going back to Canada. We all said our goodbyes. Ryan & Hayley were crying because they didn't want to leave eachother. Amanda and Christian were making out. The jet arrived, and I had to pry Ryan & Hayley off of each other. They finally let go, kissed goodbye quickly and we boarded our plane. We were dropping Ryan & Christian off in Canada and then flying back to Atlanta that night.


	22. Chapter 22

So, we landed in Canada and dropped off Ryan & Christian. We drove back to the airport, and got back onto our plane. We took off towards Atlanta. By the time we got to our houses, it was almost 3am. Justin walked me to my door, and kissed me goodbye.

Claire: Night baby.  
Justin: Goodnight. I love you shawty.  
Claire: I love you more! Haha.  
Justin: I somehow doubt that.

He gave me a playful look and placed his hands on my hips. He pulled me close and started whispering the words to Never Let You Go, in my ear.

Justin: Claire, I never want to let you go. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye.  
Claire: Babe, why are you saying goodbye? I'm right here, next door, and I'll see you tomorrow.  
Justin: I know, but I love when you sleep at my house with me. I just love being with you, going to sleep and waking up in the morning with you next to me, in my arms.

I leaned in and kissed him on his lips. I backed up, but left my hands on his shoulders.

Claire: I know baby. I love it too. But my parents said I have to spend more time at home. I spend too much time away from them.

I stare off into space and start to think. I got an idea, and Justin could tell by the look on my face.

Justin: What are you thinking?  
Claire: You know...you _could_spend the night. My parents are already asleep, and I know Pattie won't mind if you spend the night. We could go have some fun. So, if you want to go get clothes and whatnot, you can, and then just come in through the backyard?  
Justin: Claire, that's fucking genius! I love you baby!  
Claire: oh i know.

So, I pecked him on the lips one last time. For now anyway, then I got out my keys and unlocked my front door. He started walking down my sidewalk towards his house, I saw him stop and watch me disappear into my house. I went downstairs, plugged in my cellphone, unpacked a few things, turned on my computer to check a few things, and changed into my pajamas for the night.

.com/pajamas/set?id=18354828

I went into the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. After that, I walked into my room, sat on my bed and turned on the TV. I relaxed in my bed, and my phone was going off. I picked it up, and pressed the green button the screen. It was Justin.

Claire: Hello gorgeous.  
Justin: wassup shawty?  
Claire: Not much, just waiting for you. Where are you?Justin: I just got here. I'm waiting by the basement door. It's locked.  
Claire: oh shit. I'm sorry baby. I forgot to unlock it. I'll be right there.

I hung up the phone, put on my slippers and unlocked the door to let Justin in. He came in, took me in his arms, and lightly kissed me. He pulled away and started stroking my hair.

Justin: mmm. you look sexy babe.  
Claire: haha. thank you. well, lets go to my room.  
Justin: okay babe.

So, we went to my room, cuddled on my bed, made out for a little, played some music on a low volume, and watched TV. By the time we went to bed it was about 6am. Haha. To my surprise, I woke up at around 8. The second I opened my eyes, I shot out of bed, sprinted to the bathroom, cupping my hand over my mouth. I ran straight to the toilet, lifted the seat and puked my guts out. I puked for what seemed like 10 minutes straight. When I was absolutely sure I was done, I felt terrible. So, I cranked up the hot water in my jacuzzi bathtub, let it fill up, put some bubbles in it and went in. I was really tired so I guess I fell asleep in the bath? I woke up around 2 hours later, dried off, put my pajamas back on and went out to my room. Justin was actually awake, but he looked really tired.

Justin: Where were you? I woke up and you were gone?  
Claire: In the bathroom. I woke up around 8, and puked like crazy, then I took a hot bath because I felt terrible, but I fell asleep.  
Justin: Are you okay?  
Claire: I-I don't know. It's strange. I feel really weird.

I walked over to my bed, sat down, and Justin wrapped his arms around me. I glanced over at my desk, and gasped.

Justin: Claire? Are you okay? What's wrong?

I couldn't speak, my eyes just locked on the calendar. I could speak a little, but I was stuttering.

Claire: J-justin? W-what's the...the...d-date today?  
Justin: The 30th. Why?

I focused in on the writing on my calendar, haning on the wall. What I saw in front of me made my knees buckle. I fell to the ground.

Justin: CLAIRE!! OH MY GOD!

He started to come over to me. I screamed at him.

Claire: DO NOT COME NEAR ME! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!  
Justin: Claire? What the-  
Claire: I SAID GET **OUT**YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER.

I glanced back at him. He looked hurt. I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth, I didnt mean to say that to him, EVER, but I needed to be alone right now. I saw him lower his shoulders, look down at the ground and walk out of my room. I crawled over to the edge of my bed, picked up my phone and immediately did a 3-way phone call with Amanda and Hayley.

Amanda & Hayley: Heyy girlyyy! What's up.  
*silence*  
Hayley: Claire?  
*more silence*  
Amanda: CLAIRE! WTF IS WRONG? ARE YOU OKAY?!  
Claire: I-I'm....a.....w-week late.  
Hayley: Late? Late for what?  
Amanda: Claire, what are you talking about?  
Claire: M-my...period. I'm a week late, and J-justin and I f-fucked Tuesday.  
Hayley: Did you use protection?  
*silence*  
Amanda: CLAIRE ANN PREDMORE!  
Claire: *long pause* N-no.

I started to quietly sob over the phone, and then transitioned into bawling.

Hayley: Did he....you know?  
Claire: mmmmhm.  
Amanda: oh-  
Hayley: fuck.  
Claire: yeah. And last time, I started the next day. So I know this is for real. Well, I have to go. Justin needs to know, oh...my...fucking god.  
Amanda & Hayley: What?  
Claire: what the fuck am I gonna tell my parents? They're gonna murder me. Well, I have to go.  
Amanda & Hayley: Bye girly.

I stood up, walked to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. My eyes were bloodshot. I slumped down against the edge of my bed, pulled my knees to my chest, and rested my head on them. I got up, and walked out into the main room. I found Justin curled up in the fetal position, on his side on one of the couches. I walked over to him. That was when I noticed he was crying. He never cries. But this time, he was sobbing so hard and tears were streaming down his face.

Claire: Baby?  
*silence*  
Claire: Honey?  
*silence*  
Claire: Justin? Justin please. Talk to me.  
Justin: Why should I talk to you. You're a stupid bitch. I can't believe I loved you.  
Claire: Justin what are you talking about?

I started to cry now. I couldn't believe he had just said that to me. He lifted his face and stared at me, dead in the eyes. It wasn't a warm, loving stare, it was an ice cold bitter stare full of hate.

Justin: Don't act like you don't know what you did.  
Claire: Justin please! Tell me what I did!  
Justin: Think about it.

I tried my best to remember. When it hit me, my heart sank to my feet. My knees buckled and I crashed to the ground.

Claire: oh my god. this is about what I said to you a few minutes ago, isn't it?  
I looked at Justin. I knew I had it right. I hung my head in disappointment. I started bawling.

Claire: I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean any of it. I promise. I just needed to have a second to think. I never meant to yell at you. I promise. I never wanted this to happen, its just..i needed to be alone. Please don't leave me. I know you probably hate me, but please Justin. I'm begging you. I need you now more than ever. Please please please please please forgive me!

I lifted my head and stared pleadingly at him. He looked into my eyes. I was praying to God in my head for him to forgive me. But I wasn't sure he would. He sure wasn't acting like it....


	23. Chapter 23

[Justin's POV]

Claire looked so innocent kneeling before me. I stared deep into her breath taking green eyes, she looked hurt. Truthfully, I've never seen her like this. Something must really be bothering her...I just couldn't figure out what it was. I was debating on whether or not I should forgive her. My heart was telling me to, but my head was sayin leave her. I didn't know what to do. I stared deep deep deep within her eyes, seeking an answer. I could tell she never meant what she said, I just knew it It didn't make sense for her to mean it. There was something going on with her, and the only way to know what it was, wuld be for me to forgive her. I thought, and thought. I just had to forgive her, I couldn't see myself without her. Ever.

Justin: Claire, listen to me. I forgive you, but only because I love you too much to ever let you go. I don't know why you said those things and just know, you hurt me. Bad. But I can't bear the thought of living without you. I don't want to spend a single day without you.

Claire: I know baby. I'm so sorry. I don't know what made me say what I did. I never meant any of it. I would NEVER mean that. I need you. Forever. And after I tell you something, you'll know why.

Justin: What is it shawty?  
Claire: Well....I-im....pregnant.  
Justin: are you sure?  
Claire: absolutely.  
Justin: You're sure it's not like last time where you were just sick?  
Claire: I'm sure. That's why I flipped out when I looked at the calendar. I noticed I'm a week late.  
Justin: for what?  
Claire: Do I _really_have to explain it?  
Justin: uhhh...yes?  
Claire: I'm a 16 year old girl, and I'm probably pregnant because I haven't had _something_yet. Figure it out.

I took a while to figure this out. What could it possibly be. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an empty tampon package in the trash. That's when it hit me like a bullet.

Justin: oh fuck. you really _are_pregnant.  
Claire: yup.  
Justin: should we go see a doctor again?  
Claire: yeah, even though I'm pretty sure I already know, so I guess I'm gonna have to talk to my mom about this, and see what she thinks I should do.  
Justin: Are you ure you want to tell her?  
Claire: Do I have a choice? She'd find out sooner or later. Might as well do it now. Uhh, baby?  
Justin: yeah shawty?  
Claire: will you come with me when I tell her? I need you there for support.  
Justin: absolutely shawty. I'm here for you. Forever.  
Claire: Thank you Justin. I love you.  
Justin: I love you too.

[Claire's POV]

My life is over. My mother is going to kill me. She doesn't even know I've had sex yet. But the truth is, I've had sex waaay before I ever met Justin. Which was exactly what she told me not to do. So, she's going to kill me, and my dad will probably beat the shit out of Justin, if not murder him. Our lives as we know it are over. Justin took my hand, and led me up the stairs. I was shaking more than ever, I could barely walk I was so nervous. I found my mom sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking coffee and watching the news. Justin sat down on the arm chair on the other side of the room, and placed me on his lap.

Claire: Morning mom.  
Susan: good morning Claire. Justin? What are you doing here?  
Justin: oh, uhh, Claire invited me over.  
Susan: Oh. Alright.  
Claire: M-mom? Can we talk?  
Susan: Sure sweetie. What is it?  
Claire: Today's the 30th right?  
Susan: Yes, why?  
Claire: M-mom...I-I don't know how...how to s-say this....but...I think...I might be...pregnant.  
Susan: CLAIRE ANN PREDMORE! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!?  
Claire: I said, i think I might be pregnant.  
Susan: Claire Ann Predmore! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY? WHERE? I TOLD YOU TO NEVER HAVE SEX!!!!.....

She continued to scream at me, which made me start crying. Justin was rubbing my back, trying to comfort me and calm me down.

Claire: M-mom! Please! Stop yelling at me! It was a mistake! I wish I could take it back! But please! I'm begging you! This is hard enough for me to accept myself, but you're just making it harder for me to tell you. Please! I'm so scared! I don't know what to do!

I buried my head in Justin's chest and started bawling. After about 5 minutes, I was finally able to talk a little bit.

Susan: Claire. Are you positive?  
Claire: Well, I'm pretty sure. I mean, I haven't taken a test or anything like that, but I'm a week late on my per-iod.

My voice broke on the last word.

Susan: Well, what are you going to do?  
Claire: I-i'm not sure. I was hoping we could go to a doctor and find out for sure...  
Susan: when do you want to go?  
Claire: now preferably, if that's possible?  
Susan: That's fine. Just let me get ready.  
Claire: thanks. I'm gonna go change.

I went down into my room, and grabbed some clothes, err well, pajamas? I guess?

.com/untitled/set?id=18395867

I ended up wearing pajamas and my old slippers from like 3 years ago. I went back upstairs, and waited for my mom. I could definitely tell I was pregnant. I had the WEIRDEST craving for chicken strips dipped in peanut butter. Gross I know, but it sounded so good to me. I went in the fridge, grabbed the left over chicken strips and the jar of peanut butter and sat on the couch next to Justin.

Justin: EW! CLAIRE! What the fuck are you EATING?  
Claire: chicken and peanut butter. it's really good. you want some?  
Justin: okay...you're officially crazy. that looks disgusting.

My mom came downstairs, grabbed her phone and her keys, and we headed out to the car. I sat in the back with Justin. I was feeling slightly nauseous, so I unbuckled my seatbelt and laid back on the seat, resting my head in his lap. He took one of my hands and started playing with my fingers. He laced our fingers together, and brought my hand to his lips. He kissed it lightly and lowered it back down. I sprang up immediately and started to cough.

Claire: MOM! PULL OVER NOW!

She pulled over to the side of the road, and I shot out of the car, kneeled on the ground, and puked. I finally finished, grabbed a bottle of water out of the car, and rinsed my mouth. I climbed back into the car, and laid down in Justin's lap again.

Claire: *moan* ughhh. stupid morning sickness. mommmm! are we almost there?  
Susan: we'll be there in about 5 minutes honey.  
Claire: Ugh. I feel terrible.

Justin wrapped one arm around my waist and started stroking my hair with his hand.

Justin: shh...baby. it's okay. we're almost there. just stay where you are, close your eyes and relax.

I did as I was told and my mom continued driving. We got to the doctor's office, and my mom dropped Justin & I off at the front while she tried to find a parking spot. I sat down on the bench outside. My mom came about a minute later. We walked into the building, and towards the elevators. I pressed the button for the correct floor, and the doors started to slide shut. Someone stopped it, and got in. I scooted closer to Justin to make more room. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and kissed my head. I was starting to cry. Loudly. The person was staring at me. I heard my mom whisper "She thinks she's pregnant" We reached our floor and stepped out. We began to walk towards the right office. I had never been here before so I didn't know where it was. We found the office, and opened the door. I took a seat in the waiting room along with Justin and my mom checked us in. I looked around and saw nothing but parenting magazines, which made me start crying. I slumped over into Justin's lap and nearly started bawling. I was so scared. Justin was just rubbing my back, and letting me cry my eyes out. After about 20 minutes of nonstop crying, a nurse came out and called my name. I stood up, along with my mom.

Justin: Do you want me to come?

I nodded. Justin took my hand and we walked back into the room we were assigned to. I laid down on the bed thing, and stared up at the ceiling. Justin walked over to me, and kissed my cheek while stroking my hair. He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

Justin: Claire, whatever happens, just know that I'm here for you, forever. I support whatever decision you make. I love you so much.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door....

RECAP: Claire is 99.9% positive that she's pregnant. She and Justin got in a huge fight, during which Justin said he never loved her. Claire has not told Justin she's pregnant, and is pleading for forgiveness. Will Justin forgive her or will their relationship be over leaving Claire stuck all alone possibly raising a child? Find outtt3


	24. Chapter 24

[Claire's POV]

There was a slight knock on the door. A woman's voice spoke.

Voice: May I come in?  
Claire: yes?

The woman entered the room holding a clipboard. I'm guessing she was my doctor. She sat down on a chair and started to ask me a few questions. I was so nervous, so my mom had to speak for me sometimes, otherwise I would just nod. I never let go of Justin's hand.

[Justin's POV]

Omg. Claire looks so nervous. She's probably scared shitless right now. I wish I could just wrap my arms around her and promise that everything will be alright, but I can't. Because, I'm not sure it will. But I can't let her know that. Whatever the results are, I will absolutely support her 100 percent. The doctor made her leave to a separate room to run some tests. I was told to stay where I was. I sadly let go of her hand, folded my hands together and waited. Minutes began to feel like hours. It was always that way when Claire wasn't around. She came back around 30 to 45 minutes later. She said they were waiting on the results. She sat back down on the bed/bench/table thing in the room, and pulled her knees to her chest. I just reached up, and lightly started rubbing her back.

[Claire's POV]

About 5 minutes later, the doctor came back. She didn't look like she had good news. I was pregnant. I just knew it. I stretched out my legs, and placed my hands in my lap.

Claire: Well? Am I pregnant?

*long pause*

I hung my head in shame. I knew it. I couldn't believe I let this happen.

Claire: I'm gonna take that as a yes.  
Doctor: I am so sorry Claire. But, as you already know, there ARE other choices.  
Claire: I know. But i don't want an abortion and I just don't think I'd be able to give my kid up for adoption. So, I'm keeping it.  
Doctor: Are you sure?  
Claire: Absolutely.

The doctor went over some simple things, and scheduled my next appointments, etc. On the way out of the doctor's office, no one really talked. The car was silent the whole way home. When I got home, I told a few of my closest friends that I was pregnant. Some of them were happy for me, others wanted to murder me. I got up, and looked in the mirror. I was just looking at my stomach.

Justin: Claire? Are you okay?  
Claire: Yeah. I'm fine babe. Hey, can we go to the beach?  
Justin: Sure? But why?  
Claire: I want to enjoy being skinny while I still can! In a month or so I'm gonna start getting bigger, and I won't be skinny.  
Justin: It's okay baby. I'l still love you no matter what you look like.  
Claire: Awe, really babe?  
Justin: of course shawty. Do you honestly think I'd be shallow enough to stop loving you because you're pregnant?  
Claire: Well....no,  
Justin: Alright then. Now go change so we can go.  
Claire: Okay.

So, I picked out a swimsuit and went into the bathroom to change. Justin was just going to change in my room. We decided to wear this:

.com/untitled/set?id=18409448

I went upstairs and told my mom Justin & I were going to the beach and that we would be gone all day since it was almost a 2 hour drive to the beach, and there would probably be traffic on the way back. We packed up the car and made our way towards the beach. We got there around like 3. Justin parked the car while I tried to find a spot on the beach to sit. I couldn't find anything, but that's when I saw it. A semi-circle of trees on a nearby cliff, the perfect place for me and Justin to hide from fans. I walked up to the spot, put down our stuff and called Justin and told him where to go. He found it within about 5 minutes. I walked to the edge of the cliff and hung my feet over the edge. Justin came and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We didnt talk much, we just sat there and stared off into the horizon. It was just so beautiful.

Claire: Isn't the ocean just so beautiful?  
Justin: yeah. But its no where near as beautiful as you.  
Claire: Awe! Justin!

I turned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. I was always so happy at the beach. He looked so cute sitting next to me, with the wind lightly brushing through his honey brown hair. I really love him, I'm honestly glad that I'm having his child. I wouldn't want to have a kids with anyone else but him. He's mine. Forever. We eventually decided to get up and go in the water. I stood up and took of my skirt. Justin was drooling as I did that. I just rolled my eyes, and snapped him out of it. He stood up and started to take his shirt off. Before he finished, I jumped of the short cliff and landed in the water.

Justin: Claire? Claire? Where are you?  
Claire: Down here baby! Haha!

He walked to the edge of the cliff, and looked down at me. He looked a little shocked.

Claire: well dont just stand there! come in! the water is PERFECT!  
Justin: I dont wanna.  
Claire: Are you REALLY going to make me come get youu?  
Justin: yes.  
Claire: ugh.

I swam over to the edge of the cliff, and grabbed his ankles. I pulled him down into the water. I ot all up in his face, and dunked him under water.

Justin: HEY!!!!

I just busted up laughing. He retaliated by creating a huge wave with his hand and splashing me. We were dying laughing. I waded over towards him, and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and we leaned in and kissed. It turned into a make-out session. My hands were tangled in his hair, and his were roaming my body. His tongue licked my bottom lip, pleading for entrance. I playfully refused by gritting my teeth. He started tickling me, which made me gasp. He used that moment to enter. He explored my mouth with his tongue, searching for mine. Our lips started to move in sync. I felt like I was flying. I was in absolute heaven, and then....I felt something poke me. I pulled back, looked down and almost fell over laughing. Justin was just blushing like crazy.

Claire: Awe, baby. Don't be embarrassed. Haha. It's cute.  
Justin: okay.

I cupped my hands around his face, and pulled him closer to me. We got back into our rhythm, and then out of nowhere, still keeping his lips locked to mine, he scooped me up in his arms. I locked my legs around his waist, and he spun me around in a circle. It was so romantic. We spent what felt like forever in the water, so when we finally got tired, we decided we would pack up the stuff in my car and then walk along the shore. The sun was setting as we walked, hand in hand, letting the waves crash against our feet. It was the perfect day. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I was pregnant, which was a good thing because I didn't want to think about that right now. Even though I didn't have a choice. By the time we got back to the car, the stars were out and the beach was deserted. It was just us. Next thing I knew Justin tackled me onto the sand, and was on top of me, crashing his lips into mine. I was surprised, but I didn't care. We just layed on the beach and made out for a while, and then decided we should head home. It was almost 10 and it took 2 hours to get home.


	25. Chapter 25

**NEXT DAY...**

[Claire's POV]

I woke up in the morning and realized that my 17th birthday is next weekend. Hayley, Ryan, Amanda, and Christian were supposed to be flying out for the weekend to celebrate with me. I was so excited. I couldn't wait for everyone to be re-united. Oh crap! Did I ever tell Justin when my birthday was? He was asleep so I snuck a peek at his phone. I only looked at the calendar. I clicked on September 26th. His phone stated "NO EVENTS" Shit! I never told him! Oh well, I'll just tell him when he wakes up. By the time he woke up, I was upstairs in the kitchen cooking French Toast.

[Justin's POV]

I woke up alone. Claire's phone was gone, and so was her hot pink silk robe. I walked over to the bathroom, splashed some water on my face, threw on a shirt and opened the door to the smell of bacon, eggs, and....FUCK YES! CLAIRE'S AMAZING FRENCH TOAST! My favorite. I practically shot up the stairs like a bullet. Just as I suspected, Claire was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Justin: Morning cutie.  
Claire: Haha, hey love. I made breakfast. Go ahead and help yourself.  
Justin: okay?

I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a plate. Claire said she was going to finish up making breakfast. After she flipped the last piece and turned off the stove, I just couldn't resist. I wanted her. She was so sexy in the morning. So I came up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around so she was facing me. I pushed her hair out of her face and lightly pressed my lips to hers. I could feel her smiling, which was her way of letting me know she liked it. I kept one hand on her chin, and the other on her lower back, and pressed, pulling her closer to me. We held our kiss for a little over a minute. I stacked a couple of pieces of French Toast on my plate and a few slices of bacon, then sat down at the counter. Claire joined me as soon as she was done cleaning things up. We drenched our breakfast with Canadian Maple Syrup and whipped cream. I tore at my breakfast like I hadn't eaten for days.

Claire: So did i tell you about next weekend?  
Justin: uhh, no? What's next weekend?  
Claire: OMB! I didn't tell you when my birthday was!?!

I just zoned out and laughed to myself. Heh. Claire thinks I forgot about her birthday. I even deleted it off of my calendar to make her believe it, but truthfully, I have so many surprises in store for her. And only I know what the biggest surprise of all is. I snapped back into reality.

Justin: No?  
Claire: Oh, well it's the 26th.  
Justin: Okay! What do you want for your birthday?  
Claire: Sweetie, you don't have to get me anything. I have everything I could ever want. I have you. That's all I need.  
Justin: Claire, I fucking love you.  
Claire: *mouth full of food* Ilubchutew.  
Justin: what?  
Claire: I said, i love you too. It doesn't work too well with food in my mouth. haha.

**NEXT WEEK....**

[Justin's POV]

Today was Claire's birthday. I got up extra early so i could bring her breakfast in bed and finalize the plans that I had made for today. We were going to pick everyone up at the airport, go back to my house to watch a movie, go to Benihana for dinner, then go to the carnival. Tonight is going to be so much fun. My parents are letting everyone sleepover at my house. I went upstairs into Claire's kitchen and asked her mom for help on making her breakfast since I can't cook to save my life. Hahaha. I made her pancakes, bacon, and a fruit smoothie. I arranged it all on a plate and carried it downstairs. I opened the door to her room, set the plate down, walked over to her bed, sat on top of her and kissed her to wake her up.

[Claire's POV]

I woke up to see Justin sitting on my legs in front of me. I sat up leaned in and softly kissed him and smiled.

Justin: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAWTY! i MADE YOU BREAKFAST!  
Claire: awe! thank you! You didn't have to do that though.  
Justin: I know, but it's your birthday so I wanted to.  
Claire: You're the best Justin.  
Justin: No you are. No arguments. Now eat your food and then get dressed.  
Claire: Where are we going?  
Justin: airport.  
Claire: OH YEAH! I TOTALLY FORGOT!  
Justin: Yeah. So just wear something comfortable since we're all going to go watch a movie at my place after.  
Claire: Oh, okay! Cool. It's gonna be so fun.

I sat back and ate my breakfast. It was DELICIOUS! Once I finished I went over to my dresser, picked out some clothes, fixed my hair, then brushed my teeth.

.com/cgi/set?id=18464882

I grabbed my phone and Justin's keys off the desk. We took Justin's car since it was an SUV and I only had a tiny convertible. I was driving since Justin didnt have his license yet. I hopped into the drivers seat, found my sunglasses, and cranked the stereo. It took us about 45 minutes to get to the airport. Hayley and Amanda should have just landed. They were supposed to get in at noon, and it was almost 1210. I took out my phone, scrolled through contacts and called Hayley!

Claire: Girrrrrrrl! Where you beee?  
Hayley: I just got off of the planeee! Meet us at the baggage claim.  
Claire: Which number?  
Hayley: Uhh....hold on. Amanda! what number are we at for baggage?  
*Amanda in distance*: uhh, #8.  
Hayley: Baggage #8  
Claire: alright, awesome. see you in a minute! Bye!  
Hayley: Bye girlll! Happy birthday, btw!  
Claire: Awe thanks girl!

So we headed over to the correct carousel. Justin had to wear his hoodie and sunglasses because of all the people around. Poor kid. Haha. I looked around for Amanda & Hayley but saw no sign of them anywhere. I rested against a nearby wall, turned on my ipod and started to play a game while I waited. All of a sudden, I felt two pairs of arms around me. I looked up to see Amanda & Hayley! I practically screamed.

Claire: BESTIEEEEES! YOU'RE HEREEEEEE!  
Hayley: Mhmmmm!  
Amanda & Hayley: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!!!  
Claire: Haha, thank youuuu. I'm so happy you guys are here like, omb. You have no idea!

So we jumped and hugged, then they each gave Justin a hug. I figured Ryan & Christian would be arriving soon, so I figured I would text them while Justin helped Amanda & Hayley get their luggage.

[[bold=me;;italics=ryan]

**oh dang! let's bang!****  
**_uhhhh....Claire? WTF?__  
_**you heard me. I said oh dang, lets bang. haha. jk. (: where are you guys?****  
**_We just landed. We should be at the gate any second, and off the plane within 10-15 minutes.__  
_**_okay! awesome! can't wait to see you guys!_**

Hayley & Amanda came back with their luggage. I looked at them like they were crazy. They had 5 bags each. Not including carry-ons.

Claire: do you REALLY need that many bags?  
Justin: Seriously! You're here for 3 days, what could you possibly need so much stuff for.  
Amanda: We're girls. We need our essentials.  
Claire: oh lord. you guys are insane. but that's why I love youu.

We took their luggage and headed over to where we were going to meet Ryan & Christian. It was pretty crowded, so I texted them and told them where we'd be.

_hey Ryan! We're waiting by where you come out of the gate. Shouldn't be too hard to find us, just look for the 4 people standing next to a moutain of luggage. (thanks to Amanda and Hayley) Ugh!_

A few minutes after I texted him, they came out. Hayley practically tackled him as soon as she saw him. She shot over to him and jumped into his arms.

Hayley: RYANNNN! AAAAAAAH! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HEREEEE! I MISSED YOUUUU!

Amanda and Christian had apparently broken up recently because the whole long distance thing just wasn't working for them, so they gave each other a friendly hug. I walked over to Christian, and have him a hug and a SUPER friendly kiss on the cheek. Don't worry. Justin knows its just to say hello. I did the same to Ryan. After i pried Hayley off of him that is. I was talking to Amanda and Hayley while the boys did their stupid little handshake thing.

Justin: So do you guys have any luggage?  
Ryan: Nope! Just our carry-ons.  
Claire: THANK YOU! SEEEEEE! YOU GIRLS NEED TO BE MORE LIKE THEM! JK! Well, we should get going before someone notices Justin.

Random Girl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!!!!

Claire & Justin: oh fuck. RUN!!!!!!

We shot through the airport to the nearest security guard, quickly ran through the story, and they let us hide in a room until they got backup to escort us out. There were hoards of screaming and crying girls clawing at the walls outside the door, waiting. Security slowly and carefully opened the door and tried to cover us the best they could, however girls started clawing at all three guys. We finally got to the car, packed up the luggage as fast as we could, piled in the car and before we were even buckled in, i sped out of the parking lot before we got followed. Once I knew we were safe I slowed down. We dropped off the luggage at my place, then went to Justin's house to watch a movie. We decided to watch The Orphan. I love that movie. Amanda was screaming like every 5 seconds and hiding behind Christian. It really sucks that they broke up, they were so cute together. I glanced over at Ryan & Hayley, he had his arm around her and was playing with her hair. Aweee! I love them. I'm so happy they're still together. Meanwhile, Justin wrapped his arms around me and I was sitting sideways in my seat, resting my head on his forearm. THEEEEN, the sex scene started. Justin ot horny as shit. I decided I would make it worse by making out with him, so I turned my head, tilted his head down and smashed our lips together. I wanted to laugh so badly because he was getting sooo hard. Trust me, I felt it. I was sitting in his lap. By the time the movie was over, Amanda was in Christian's arms, shivering like a chihuahua. I just laughed so loud at her.

Claire: OMB Amanda, did you seriously get THAT scared???  
Amanda: YEEEEEES! I HATE YOU CLAIRE!  
Claire: oh please.

So after we watched The Orphan we decided to watch a funny movie, so we popped The Hangover into the DVD player and let it start.


	26. Chapter 26

We were all sitting back watching The Hangover, laughing so much that it hurt, and quoting every line word for word. My birthday was amazing so far, and it had barely started. I can't wait for tonight. It's going to be so much fun. I'm going to my absolute favorite restaurant with my best friends in the entire world, and my absolutely perfect boyfriend. I could just tell something BIG was going to happen tonight. I just wasn't sure what. I was nervous, happy, and excited at the same time. The movie finished and the guys went over to Justin's place to get ready, while us girls stayed at my place to get ready. We all took turns taking showers, and then we got dressed. We all wanted to wear something a little nicer than jeans and t-shirts, so I let Amanda and Hayley borrow some of my clothes. I texted Justin and told him and the guys to wear something nice, we didn't want to look over dressed, you know.

.com/birthday_dinner_girls/set?id=18478699

I curled my hair and straightened my bangs. Once we were done we waited around for the guys to come over. I guess my parents had let them in considering they just randomly walked up in my room. Haha. Once they opened the door, all three of them just stopped in their tracks.

Guys: WHOA!!!!......  
Justin: You....  
Ryan: Look....  
Christian: Incredible!  
Girls: Thank you. We try (:

Ryan came over to Hayley and kissed her quickly, Justin came to me, placed his hands on my waist and stared into my eyes, while Christian took Amanda's hand and took her out of the room to talk. Hmm...I wonder what that was about.

[Amanda's POV]

I wonder what Christian wants? I really hope he wants to get back together. I was devastated when we broke up. I cried for a week. As much as I want that, i know it won't happen. It's just a stupid dream. Long distance relationships never work.

[Christian's POV]

I really like Amanda. Seeing her and being together with her again made me realize why I loved her in the first place. She's just amazing. I want to get back with her, but I'm not so sure she'll take me back. She was absolutely crushed when I broke up with her. I hope she can forgive me.

Christian: Amanda?  
Amanda: Yeah?  
Christian: Look, i know i broke up with you because I couldn't handle the distance, but I love you too much. I don't want to be without you. Distance doesn't matter. If Ryan and Hayley can make it work, then we can too. I love you Amanda McNamee. What do you say? Will you go back out with me.  
Amanda: of course I will Christian. I love you more than anything, which is why I was so devastated when we broke up. I've wanted to get back with you more than anything but I was too scared of getting rejected to tell you.

[Still Christian's POV]

I leaned in, placed my arms around her waist and kissed her. I felt the sparks that I missed more than anything. I love her. I really do.

[Claire's POV]

Amanda and Christian came into my room looking happier than ever. They were walking hand in hand. I knew that meant they had gotten back together. I couldn't help but smile. They were so cute together and they were absolutely perfect for each other.

Claire: Well, we better get going before we miss our reservation.

We piled into the limo, and started on our way over to Benihana. I opened the sun roof, stuck my head out and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Claire: WOOOOOOOOO! I'M 17 BITCHESSSSSS! :D :D WHAT NOW!!!

Everyone was laughing at my stupidity. We arrived at the restaurant and walked up to the hostess stand to check in for our reservation. She grabbed 6 menus off of a nearby stack. "Follow me, right this way" and led us to our table. We ordered our food and the chef came over to our table. He was cracking jokes the entire time, mostly focusing on me since it was my birthday and all. After we ate we were sitting around the table chatting. When our waitress had come to check on us, Ryan & Christian told her it was my birthday. I would soooooo be getting them for that later! My face turned blood red as the entire staff came over to our table singing Happy Birthday to me. It was so embarassing. Ugh. After we payed for the meal, and got back into the limo on my way to my next surprise, thats when everyone started giving me my gifts. Hayley handed me hers first. I opened it and Justin and I practically died from laughing so hard. This was what she gave me.

.com/bdaypresenthayley/set?id=18479333

Claire: oh lord, you DIDN'T.  
Hayley: But I did.  
Claire: WHY?!?!?!?  
Hayley: Because we ALL know it's true.

I just rolled my eyes and continued opening presents. Everyone gave me something except for Justin. I was a little upset about that.

Justin: What's wrong shawty?  
Claire: You...didn't get me a present?  
Justin: awh. shawty. I'm saving your present for later.  
Christian: ohhhhhhhh dang! nudge nudge wink wink. aha.  
Justin: christian, SHUT UP! i didn't mean it like that.  
Ryan: aha. suuuuuuure you didn't.  
Justin: oh whatever.

So, we finally stopped at our destination. The carnival. It was glowing from the millions of bright lights.

[Justin's POV]

I was starting to get really nervous. We were here. The carnival. The site of the biggest surprise of the night. I'm so scared. What will she say? I'm still debating on on whether or not I'm going to do it. I told myself I'm going to do it tonight, at the very top of the ferris wheel. So, we played some games and went on a few rides. I bought Claire and I some cotton candy. It was delicious. We started to make our way to the Ferris Wheel. I was getting more nervous by the second.

[Claire's POV]

I was having the best birthday ever. I just wish I could figure out what was bothering Justin. He looked so scared. I wanted to know, it was killing me. But i figured it was best if I left it alone. We were walking hand in hand over towards the Ferris Wheel. While we were waiting in line, Justin put his hands on my hips and just stared into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him a few times. I really loved just being able to go out and have fun with him. I never really got to do stuff like this before I met him. The line started moving and once we were settled in the car of the Ferris Wheel, Justin put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I could have gone to sleep I was so comfortable. I could feel the gears on the Ferris Wheel begin to turn, and we slowly started climbing our way to the top. Stopping every now and then, giving each car a chance to stop at the top for a few minutes. Once we got to the top, Justin turned to me and kissed me out of nowhere. I was shocked, but I loved it. He pulled away and brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. He reached into his pocket for something....


	27. Chapter 27

[Claire's POV]

I saw Justin reach into his pocket for something. He told me to close my eyes, so I immediately obeyed and did exactly as I was told. Once my eyes were closed, he helped me turn around so I was facing the opposite way. He slowly counted to 10 and told me to look way up to the sky before I opened my eyes. I tilted my head back and he sat behind me and placed his hands over my eyes. On "10" he moved his hands away, got up, and I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw before me made me cry. Justin was on the floor of the Ferris Wheel, on one knee, holding a tiny velvet box. Behind him, in the sky. there were fireworks that said "Claire Ann Predmore, will you marry me? --Justin" I looked down at him to see him open the tiny box and reveal a MASSIVE ring.

.com/engagement_ring/set?id=18548284

[Justin's POV]

Oh my god. She hasn't said a word, and now shes crying. Something told me this was a mistake. Ugh. I hate myself.

[Claire's POV]

OMFB! I couldn't believe this! I wanted to say yes more than anything, but I was absolutely speechless! Justin looked hurt, probably because I wasn't saying anything, so I tried my best to calm down and speak.

Claire: Yes.  
Justin: What?  
Claire: Of course I'll marry you. I love you and I don't EVER want anyone else. I just want to be yours forever.  
Justin: Really?  
Claire: Of course Justin! Now come here honey.

I pulled him so close to me and we kissed. It quickly turned into a passionate makeout. He pulled away and took my left hand. He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger. I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek as we began to descend down to the ground. The second we got off the Ferris Wheel, Hayley and Amanda ran up to me and we all started screaming and jumping. I just couldn't believe I was ENGAGED to JUSTIN DREW BIEBER of all the people in the world. This was absolutely the best birthday of my entire life.

[Justin's POV]

Oh my god. I can't believe Claire and I are really getting MARRIED. I love her so much, and now she's really M-I-N-E! Forever, and nothing in the world can ever ever ever change that. I looked over at Claire, my soon to be wife, and she was gleaming with happiness. She was just so beautiful, and now I get to spend every day with her. She was having a long conversation with Amanda and Hayley.

Hayley: I can't believe he proposed!  
Claire: I know! I started crying.  
Amanda: What did you say?  
Claire: oh my bieber Amanda, how stupid can you be? hahaha. I mean REALLY!! Do you not see the ring on my finger?!  
Amanda: Holy fucking shit Claire! It's MASSIVE!!!!  
Claire: I know!  
Hayley: That must have cost him a fortune.  
Claire: I know right! How will I EVER make it up to him.  
Amanda: Uhh, Claire...do me a favor?  
Claire: okay, what?  
Amanda: Take a look at his face.

[Claire's POV]

I turned my head to face Justin and his face was gleaming with more joy than I have ever seen. Amanda came in front of me, placed her hands on my shoulders, looked into my eyes and started talkin again.

Amanda: I'm pretty sure you saying yes was enough to last him a lifetime.  
Claire: true.  
Hayley: OMB! GIRLL! WE HAVE TO START PLANNING YOUR WEDDING! LIKE ASAP!

Okay, that was it. I just could not stand being away from Justin anymore. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He immediately placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled me in closer, closing the space between us. I rested my head on his shoulder and lightly kissed his neck. He kissed the top of my head and then tilted my face up and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away and whispered "I love you Justin" and he said I love you back. The carnival was about to shut down for the night, so he took one hand off of my waist, but left the other there and wrapped it around me. Ryan was running towards the exit, carrying Hayley on his back and Amanda and Christian were simply just holding hands. We got to the exit, went out into the parking lot and found my car. It was getting close to midnight so we all just went back to my place and crashed in my room. I only have three words to explain this night: BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER. Once we all changed into our pajamas we all sat down in my room on the floor and played some board games. Well, except for Amanda and Christian. They were in one of my super comfortable bean bag chairs, dead asleep. I was sitting on Justin's lap and Ryan was sitting with his arm around Hayley. About halfway through the game Ryan and Hayley fell asleep, and I could tell I was about to fall over so I got up and went to the bed, Justin came with me, he wrapped his arms around me tighter than ever, gave me one last kiss and we fell asleep. I had some of the best dreams ever. I was the first one awake in the morning, so I went into the bathroom, washed my face, and then went upstairs to find my parents.

Claire: hey mom. what's up?  
Susan: nothing.  
Claire: uhhh, what?  
Susan: I knew you were going to ask what's up, so I thought I'd save you the trouble.  
Claire: oh, okay. haha.

So I went into the kitchen and my mom helped me make breakfast for everyone. While we were cooking we were talking.

Susan: So, Claire, I never got to give you your present yesterday since you really weren't home.  
Claire: okay?  
Susan: Can you give me my purse?  
Claire: uhh, yeah sure?

So, I walked all around looking for her purse, and I finally found it and brought it into the kitchen. She pulled a card out of her wallet and handed it to me.

Claire: mom? what is this?  
Susan: It's a card to your new bank account, it has $10,000 dollars in it. I know what Justin asked you last night, and its pretty obvious that you said yes, considering there's a MASSIVE ring on your finger. Your dad and I know you're going to need it. Especially since you'll be having a baby later on this year, you're going to need money. But just understand, this is ONLY to be used to support your new family.  
Claire: oh my gosh mom. Thank you sooooo much!

I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug, and then continued to make breakfast. A little while later, everyone started coming upstairs.

Ryan & Christian: ooh! breakfast!  
Hayley: morning Claire.  
Amanda: mehh. it's too early.

Justin was the last one up the stairs. He came right over to me, and gave me a hug.

Justin: mmmm. morning shawty.  
Claire: hi baby.  
Justin: what are you cooking? it smells amazing.  
Claire: uhhh, waffles, eggs, and bacon.  
Ryan: YESSSSSS!  
Claire: aha, alright well lets eat!

So we all sat at the table and ate our breakfast. I picked up the remote for the TV that was hooked up in our kitchen and turned it on. Fuck. Some stupid reporter caught Justin proposing to me. Shit. Shit. Shit. We were officially screwed. People were going to like kill me. My life was never going to be the same. Ever again. No matter how hard I tried....


	28. Chapter 28

Justin: Fuck. How did they find out?  
Claire: .....my life....is.....OVER. I guess I have to say goodbye to whatever is left of my normal life. OMB. Your fans are going to MURDER me.  
Justin: aw. no they won't shawty. I'll never let anyone hurt you. I almost lost you once and i absolutely REFUSE to lose you again. My fans can just suck it up and get over it.  
Claire: really?  
Justin: of course.  
Claire: I just don't know what I'm going to do...My life will be so....different. I'm not gonna be known as "Claire Predmore" I'm gonna be forever known as "Claire. Justin Bieber's wife, pregnant at 16"....  
Justin: Shawty. Listen to me. Yeah, things are going to be different. But everything will be alright. I promise. Why? Because you have me, forever.  
Claire: Are you sure?  
Justin: Heh. Yeah.  
Claire: okay.

[Claire's POV]

I leaned in and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Claire: Justin, can we talk?  
Justin: Yeah, come on. Let's go in your room.  
Ryan & Christian: ooooooooooooooooooh!  
Claire: oh shut up, be mature guys.

So we went down to my room while everyone else went out to the pool. I sat on my bed, crossed my legs and picked up my brand new puppy that everyone gave to me as a birthday present and put it in my lap. It was so cute. Justin came and sat next to me on my bed, my dog crawled into his lap and he picked it up and it started licking his face. I started giggling, and just thought to myself "smart dog" haha.

Justin: Sooo, wassup shawty?  
Claire: Well, 2 things.  
Justin: Okay, shoot.  
Claire: *sigh* Okay, first, do you think we could go back on tour? I'm not afraid anymore and I think I'm ready. And, second...I know this is a big step and all, but do you think we could move in together?  
Justin: Yes to both...to be honest, I thought you'd never ask.  
Claire: aha, thank you. it means a lot. So if we move in together, are we gonna live at your house or mine?  
Justin: Mine. I don't want to leave my mom all alone.  
Claire: Awe, you're so sweet baby.

So, Justin scheduled a meeting with Scooter so we could work out the details for touring. I couldn't believe I might be touring again. We went upstairs to talk to my parents. They said I could move in with Justin as long as his mom was alright with it. So, Justin and I were ecstatic, considering A) His mom LOVES me, and B) we WERE going to get married sooner or later. So, we went back down to our room to change into our swimsuits. I was a little self-conscious even though I was just going to be around my closest friends, but hey. You can't blame me. I mean really, if you looked at my stomach, I was starting to develop a baby bump. It wasn't too noticeable, but I knew it was there. So, I was standing in front of the mirror, in my bikini with my hands on my stomach. I could just imagine how it would be in a few months. That's when it hit me. I gasped really loud, which made Justin come running over.

Justin: Claire, what's wrong honey?  
Claire: How am I gonna perform in front of all our fans, if I'm PREGNANT?  
Justin: Well, just do it and if you feel uncomfortable, you can stop and just not perform.  
Claire: Well...okay.

[Justin's POV]

I really don't know what Claire is so worried about. So what if my fans find out that she's pregnant? Sure, they'll _know _I'm the father and they'll be pissed for a while, but they'll get over it because there's nothing they can do. I mean really. I'm gonna marry her sooner or later and we WILL be together until the day I die. I just wish I could prove to her that she has NOTHING to worry about. Claire was so self-conscious about her stomach since she was just barely starting to "show", but I think she looks breathtakingly perfect as always. She always will. No matter what. She just has this certain natural beauty that sucks me in closer to her every single day. Gah. I can't wait until we are married and she'll be Mrs. Justin Drew Bieber, forever. She's going to be mine until the day I die, and nothing/no one can ever change that. I told Claire I'd give her a piggyback ride out to the pool, so I crouched down on the floor and she climbed on my back. We made our way outside, once I lowered her to the ground we saw that everyone was involved in a pretty intense game of chicken. Right now it was Ryan vs. Christian, and next it would be Amanda vs. , we knew it would be a while. I sat down on one of Claire's enormous cushioned lounge chairs. They were so big all six of us could fit on one. I sat down, and pulled Claire down on top of me so she was laying on my chest. I placed one hand on her waist and the other at the back of her neck, automatically pulling her closer to me. I brushed the hair away from her face and slowly but surely crashed my lips into hers. She tangled her hands in my hair, it was my number one weakness, and she was the only person who I had ever let get close enough to me to find it out. I couldn't resist. I let out a quite moan and Claire smiled. I wanted all of her. Here and now. I sat up and scooped her up bridal style, refusing to break our kiss and carried her towards the jacuzzi. I climbed in, still holding Claire, and set her down carefully on my lap. I pressed my lips against hers harder and licked the edge of her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She tried to fight it, but eventually caved in. I slipped my tongue in and explored her mouth. Our tongues met, and it sent an electric shock through my entire body. My hands roamed all over her smooth, defined curves. All of a sudden, I felt something. I didn't even have to check what it was. That's right. My dick shot up like a broken spring. Claire obviously noticed because she quietly giggled and slowly began to slide her hand inside my swim trunks. She started to slowly rub it, gradually going faster and rubbing it harder. I couldn't deny, it felt incredible. While keeping her rhythm, she started to bite my bottom lip, I broke away and moaned while she continued to bite my lip. Each time she bit my lip, it caused my muscles to tense up a little more each time.

Justin: uhhh...Claire?  
Claire: hm?  
Justin: You, uhh...might want to get your hand out before I c-

(5 seconds later)

Claire: EWWWWWW! JUSTINNNNN! YOU GOT CUM ALL OVER MY HAND! EWWWWWW!  
Hayley: whoa, what?  
Claire: Huh?  
Amanda: What'd you just say Claire?  
Claire: ohhh....nothing.

[Claire's POV]

Amanda & Hayley just looked at me and rolled their eyes. They always knew when I was lying. I just started laughing like crazy, then went over to where I keep my garden hose and washed off my hand. After being in the Jacuzzi for so long, I really didn't feel like being in the water anymore, so I decided to go back inside and change into comfortable clothes.

Justin: Babe, where are you going?  
Claire: I'm going inside. I just don't feel like being outside anymore.  
Justin: Aw. Okay, I'll come with you.  
Claire: No. Stay. Have fun.  
Justin: Are you sure shawty?  
Claire: heh, yeah.  
Justin: Okay.

So, I went back into my room, took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. 

.com/untitled/set?id=18795112

So, I got dressed, went into my room, sat on my bed, turned on the TV, and went onto my laptop. It had been weeks since I had been on Twitter. Or, at least it felt that way. Ever since I had revealed that I was dating Justin, everyone was DM'ing me, Tweeting me asking to follow them, and there was always the occasional few that would sit around and hate on me because they were jealous. Whatever. I followed and replied to as many people as I could, and then I posted a few things about how I was going to go back on tour in a few months. After I logged off, I went onto my personal/private facebook to talk to my close friends and give them an update on everything. Eventually everyone came back inside, and Amanda, Christian, Ryan, and Hayley went to watch a movie in my basement. I would have watched it with them, but I hadn't really had a day where I just laid around in my sweats and just relaxed. Justin came into my room and took a quick shower. He changed into some comfortable clothes and came over to where I was lying on my bed. I sat up and he took my hands in his, laced our fingers together and kissed my forehead. He pulled away and sat down next to me. I grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pulled him closer. I crashed my lips to his and started to crawl into his lap. He took my legs and wrapped them around his waist, then started pushing me back so that I was laying down and he was on top of me. We were having a somewhat heated make out session, and Justin was getting hard as shit. It was a little hilarious. That continued for like 10 minutes or so, and then Justin rolled over so he was laying beside me. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him so that I was resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his other arm around me waist and we were just laying there, watching TV. I just closed my eyes, relaxed and listened to his heartbeat. He slowly tilted my head up and lightly kissed me on the lips.

Claire: I love you so much Justin.  
Justin: I know. I love you too shawty.  
Claire: I can't wait until we move in together. Then I'll never have to be away from you again.  
Justin: I know. I'm so happy. This is better than when I became famous.  
Claire: Awww. Justin!

I couldn't resist. I just had to kiss him. I went back to laying down, and relaxing. Justin was playing with my hair and he started whispering his lyrics to One Time in my ear.

Justin: "You're my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure"

I positioned myself closer to him. I was practically resisting the urge not to cry. It didn't work though, as much as I fought to keep myself from crying, a single tear slid down my cheek. Justin wiped it away with his thumb.

Justin: Baby, why are you crying?  
Claire: Because, I just love you so much. Like, words can't even explain the way I feel, and I don't even care if those are just song lyrics, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and it means absolutely everything.

[A Few Days Later…]

So, before we knew it, Amanda, Ryan, Christian, and Hayley had to go their separate ways and fly back home. We dropped them off at the airport and said our goodbyes.

Claire: Bye guys! I had so much fun this weekend. This was the best day ever.  
Everyone: Bye Claire!

So, we all gave each other long, tight hugs, and then we all had a giant group hug. I nearly started crying, because I wasn't sure how long it would be before I saw everyone again. After everyone went through security, Justin and I went back to the limo. On the way back home, I had some things I needed to talk with Justin about.

Claire: Baby, can we talk?  
Justin: Of course. What is it?  
Claire: Well, since our parents are already okay with it, do you think that maybe in a few months we could, you know, like, get married?  
Justin: Awe. Of course baby.  
Claire: yay! Because, I honestly just don't know how much longer I can wait. Haha.  
Justin: Same here honey. When would you want to do it though?  
Claire: Like, November I guess. That way I have a lot of time to plan and make sure everything is perfect.


	29. Chapter 29

I drove back home and decided I should go to my house and finish packing everything up. I still had a shit load of clothes and other random crap to pack up. On the way home, I stopped at a store so I could pick up some empty boxes. I got to my house and Justin and I took everything down to my room and got to work. Justin took over the job of packing up my clothes, making stupid little comments like "why don't you ever wear this around me? it's sexy!" or "ooh! someone's naughty!" I transitioned from packing my clothes, to packing up my random junk. I was going through everything debating on what I would keep and what I would get rid of or donate. I few out quite a few of my old journals from Middle School, along with a couple pictures I didn't really care about. I packed up my yearbooks, and at the bottom of the box I was going through, I found all of my old photo albums from before I met Justin. I took them out, spread my legs out on the floor and started flipping through the pages. I was laughing at all of the hilarious memories from Homecomings and random days at the mall with my friends. As much as I loved being here in Atlanta, I really missed my life in Woodbridge, Virginia. I mean, obviously I loved it here since it meant I could be with Justin and all, but the truth is...I was...LONELY. I didn't have any friends that were girls, and with all the publicity, it was really hard for me to meet new people. When Justin finished packing my clothes he came over to me and sat in front of me.

Justin: Whatcha doinnnn?

Claire: Looking through old photo albums and scrapbooks I made before I moved here.

Justin: Oooh! I wanna seeee!

Justin and I were sitting on the floor in my closet looking at all of my pictures. He was being so hilarious. Every time he saw a picture of me with an ex, he'd pretend to get all upset and like "fake cry", and whenever there was one of me at Homecoming or Prom he'd kiss me and say he wishes he could have taken me. Every picture I saw of me with my friends made me want to cry because I missed them so much. I tried so hard to fight the urge not to cry, but I just couldn't do it. I lost control and started bawling. Justin got worried once I was nearly drowning in my own tears.

Justin: Babe? What's wrong?

Claire: Oh, it's nothing. I just miss my friends. It's really hard not having any girls to hang out with, or at least talk to. Like, my sister moved out, my best friends live thousands of miles away, it's just so...HARD.

Justin: Awe. Baby, come here.

I crawled closer to him and he hugged me tightly and just sat there cradling me in his arms.

Justin: OMG! I have an idea! You should meet my friend Caitlin. She's JUST like you! You'll love her!

Claire: Caitlin?

Justin: Yeah, Christian's older sister.

I just gave him a look that said "uhhh...you're kidding me right?"

Claire: Caitlin Beadles? As in your EX-GIRLFRIEND Caitlin?

Justin: uhh, yeah? why?

Claire: uhmmm...AWKWARD! I mean really Justin, your ex girlfriend and your fiancee? I'm not sure Justyyy.

Justin: Don't worry. It'll be fine babe. I promise.

Claire: ...okay.

Justin: Good.

We kept going through my photo albums and nearly died when we got to the pictures I took in Las Vegas. Man, we had some hilarious times. Some that I forgot about and some that I remembered ever detail as if it happened yesterday. We finally emptied out my closet and took the boxes out into my room. Justin texted Caitlin and made plans to hang out with her and Christian tomorrow. She told him she was super excited to meet me and that she's heard a lot about me from Christian. That made me feel better about everything. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Justin and I had a quick make-out session, and as soon as we really got into it, my parents came over the intercom and told me to come upstairs.

"COMING!" I said into the intercom.

I ran upstairs and found my parents sitting on the couch. They looked like they were going to tell me I was in trouble. Shit. What did I do this time?

Parents: Claire, before you move in with Justin we just wanted to talk with you.

Claire: Okay, what is it?

Parents: Moving in with someone is a HUGE responsibility Claire. Fights are going to happen. It's part of life.

Claire: I know. I'm 17 now. I can handle this. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll be RIGHT next door.

After they had a long discussion about the things that go on when you move in with someone, they finally stopped talking and handed me something. It was a stack of credit cards.

Claire: Uhhh...mom, dad? What is this?

Parents: You're getting older, and you're going to be married soon, with a child. You're moving in with your boyfriend, and we're not sure when or if you'll come back, so we wanted you to have these.

Claire: Wow, thank you. I dont know what to say.

Parents: You don't need to say anything. Just be responsible and have fun.

Claire: I will. I promise. Well, I better go make sure I have everything packed.

After I finished packing every absolutely neccesary item, I took one look at my room, and was shocked. It was just so...so...different...so...empty. It's hard to believe that I had moved in months ago. It's amazing how fast time flies.

Claire: This is so...weird.

Justin: I know. It's so...empty? Oh, so what did your parent's want?

Claire: Oh, nothing. they just gave me some credit cards.

Justin: Why?

Claire: So I have money when I move in with you?

Justin: Awe shawty. You won't need those.

Claire: Baby, I'm NOT letting you pay for everything.

Justin: I want to shawty.

Claire: Are you sure Justin? That's like, a lot of money.

Justin: I know. But I love you, and you deserve it.

Claire: Awe! Justin you're the BEST. I can't wait until we finally get married.

Justin: I know. Me either. It's going to be amazing.

Claire: I'm so happy that it's only 2 months away.

Justin: Heh. I know. The day I see you walking down that aisle, flowers in hand, dress flowing behind you, on your way to say "I do" WILL forever be the BEST day of my life.

Claire: OMB. STOP! You're gonna make me start crying!

Justin: Aww. Why whould you cry shawty?

Claire: Because you're amazing.

Justin: Oh I know. *smirks*

*Playfully smacks him*

Justin: OW! Wtf was that for.

Claire: *laughing* Because you're stupid! Lol! Babe, I seriously love you, like you don't even know.

Justin: I love you too.

After that, Justin tackled me to the floor and pinned me down. He started tickling me and kissing me like crazy.

Justin: RAWR! IMMA EAT YOUUU!

Claire: You're gonna what.

Justin: Nothing!

Claire: Riiiiiiight. *rolls eyes*

Justin: Oh, what, you don't believe me?

Claire: Obviously not babe.

Justin: Well then I guess I'll have to prove it to you.

Claire: I guess so.

Justin lowered his head closer to my face and went back to kissing me like crazy. I swear, I thought he was going to like eat my face off.

Claire: JUSTIN! STOPPP! You're gonna like eat my face!

Justin: I told you I wasn't kidding!

He kept kissing me. I tried to cover my face with my hands but he refused to let me.

Claire: Okay! Okay! I believe you!

Justin: mhmmmm.

Claire: I swear! Now stop! I'd kind of like to, oh i dont know...KEEP my face pleeease!

He pulled away, looked in my eyes and quickly kissed my forehead.

Justin: You know, your face is so beautiful.

Claire: Awe. Thank you baby.

NEXT DAY...

Justin and his mom helped me move all of my stuff to his house last night. It didn't really hit me that I was moving until I moved the last box and said goodbye to my parents. I was really moving OUT, for good. This was the beginning of the rest of my life. Justin's mom woke us up in the morning. As soon as I woke up, I got really nervous. I was meeting Caitlin today for the first time. I hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be awkward since she was Justin's last girlfriend before he and I met, and I was ENGAGED to him. I took a semi-long shower because I needed to clear my head. After about 30 minutes, there was a knock on the door.

Justin: Babe? Can I come in?

Claire: Yeah, it's open.

Justin: Are you okay? You've been in here for a really long time.

Claire: Totally. I'm fine. I just had to do some thinking and clear my head.

Justin: Oh, okay. I was starting to get worried.

Claire: Aw, babe. There's nothing to be worried about. Hey, as long as you're in here can you grab me a towel?

Justin: Yeah, hang on.

Claire: K thanks.

He draped a towel over the shower door and I wrapped it around myself before stepping out. Justin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as soon as I stepped out.

Claire: Whoa, babe. Why are you staring at me like that?

Justin: I..I don't know. It's just been a while since I've done anything really sexual with you and I forgot how beautiful you were.

Claire: Aw! I love you Justin!

I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. As I was in our closet getting ready, I noticed that it was becoming REALLY obvious that I was pregnant. I got really nervous since I hadn't even told Christian yet, and he was one of my best friends.

.com/untitled/set?id=19352090

2 hours later...

After I FINALLY picked out an outfit that hid my stomach pretty well, we ate a quick breakfast, got in the car, and drove to Christian's. When we were about 5 minutes away Justin told me to call him and tell him.

[bold=me;italics=christian]

*Phone Rings*

_hello?_

holaaaa!

_Claire?_

duhhh! who else would it beee?

_Idk. Anyway. What's up?_

Oh nothing. Justin just wanted me to call you and tell you we'll be there in about 5 minutes or less.

_Oh great! Caitlin's like super excited!_

Is she really?

_Yeah. Well see you soon!_

Alright, bye!

So, Justin pulled into Christian's driveway and he jumped out and raced to my side of the car to open my door for me. He took my hand and led me to the front door. He didn't even bother knocking. He just walked right in.

Justin: Bieber in the house yo!

Claire: Oh god Justin, REALLY?

Justin: Ohh yeah!


	30. Chapter 30

Christian came down the stairs, walked over to me, gave me a quick hug and then turned to Justin to do their stupid little secret handshake thing. When they finished with that, Christian turned toward the stairs and yelled.

Christian: CAITLIN! JUSTIN AND HIS WHORE ARE HERE!  
Claire: whoaaa. what'd you just call me boy?  
Christian: Nothing!

I playfully smacked him on his arm, and he pretended to get all upset and kneeled on the ground, and wrapped his arms around my legs like a little kid.

Christian: I is sowwy Claire Bear!  
Claire: seriously Christian? Get off of me.  
Christian: Pwease don't hate me Claire-y!

He let go of my legs and stood up, then stared at me and gave me the puppy dog pout while rocking back and forth on his heels. I stood there and pretended to think about my decision, just to torture him.

Claire: Ugh. Fine. I forgive you.  
Christian: YAY! i love you Claire!  
Claire: You're so stupid Christian.  
Christian: Yes, but you love me.  
Claire: I'm engaged to Justin, I don't really have a choice now do I?

*silence*

Claire: Haha! I'm kidding! I love you! You're hilarious!

After about 5 minutes, Caitlin finally came down the stairs. Justin walked up to her and gave her a hug. I just stood back and waited, I don't know why, but seeing him hug her made me slightly jealous on the inside, even though I knew for sure that he was MINE, and no one else's.

Caitlin: Hey guys!  
Justin: Hey Caitlin, this is Claire, my girlfriend, as you already know.  
Caitlin: Awe. You're really pretty.  
Claire: Thanks?  
Caitlin: Haha, you're welcome. So, I'm pretty sure Christian told you how excited I've been. Hahaha.  
Claire: Yeah, he mentioned it a few times.  
Christian: Yo, Justin, wanna go play some video games?  
Justin: Sure. Baby, you okay with that?  
Claire: Yeah, of course. Go have fun love.  
Justin: Alright, if you're sure.  
Claire: I am honey, now go! Haha.

So he grabbed my waist, turned me towards him and kissed me quickly, then headed off to the basement. Meanwhile Caitlin and I headed up to her room. We were talking and it seemed like we were gradually becoming friends. I hoped we were. It was pretty nice hanging out with a girl for once in a long time, you know? Apparently my laughter is contagious because I started laughing for no reason at all, and within seconds we were both on the floor, DYING with laughter.

Caitlin: What...are...we...laughing...at?  
Claire: I...I...DON'T...KNOW!  
Caitlin: Omg...I...can't...stop!  
Claire: Neither can I! Omg. Isn't it awkward having posters of Justin all over your wall?  
Caitlin: Bahahah, random much? But yeah, a little. I didn't put those up though, my friend did.  
Claire: Oh, okayyy. I was like "uhhh...pictures of an ex on your wall? Hmm...AWKWARD!"  
Caitlin: I know right! So, do you want to like go to the mall or something?  
Claire: Haha, sure. If it's possible.  
Caitlin: Why wouldn't it be?  
Claire: Because every time I set foot outside my house I get mobbed by fans or paparazzi.  
Caitlin: Oh, I know. Well do you want to try?  
Claire: Totally. It'll be fun!

So we went downstairs to tell the guys we were leaving. I tripped on the way down though, and ended up sliding down the stairs on my ass all the way to the bottom. Caitlin and I could not stop laughing. Once we caught our breath, we found Christian and Justin and laughed at how focused they were. I looked at Caitlin, held a finger up to my lips and started to tiptoe up behind Justin. I turned back to Caitlin and mouthed "WATCH THIS" I leaned in and whispered "Hey sexy" in Justin's ear ad he jumped about 2 feet off of the ground and screamed like a girl. We all laughed so fucking hard.

Justin: Jeez Claire! You scared the shit out of me!  
Claire: Good, that was my plan. *smirks*  
Christian: Bahaaaa. Justin you screamed like a little girl!  
Justin: STFU! Haha!  
Caitlin: Okay, well Claire and I are gonna go to the mall for a while. See ya.  
Christian: Bye guys!  
Justin: Bye baby!

Justin stood up, came over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, tilted my face up so I could see him and gave me a slow, but passionate kiss goodbye. It kind of turned into a bit of a makeout session.

Christian: BARF! GET A ROOM!

While still kissing Justin, I managed to say "Christian, shut up before I hurt you" I pulled away, and gave Justin one last kiss on the cheek and another final tight hug.

Justin: I'll miss you baby.  
Claire: Awe, I'll be back sweetie. I love you.  
Justin: I love you too.

Caitlin and I jumped into her convertible and blasted the radio. We were having so much fun just hanging out, letting the wind rip through our hair, and be teenagers. We would dance during the stoplights and whistle at any cute boy we saw.

Caitlin: OMG! You shouldn't be looking at boys! You're getting married! Shame on you! Bahahaha.  
Claire: Oh please! I'm ENGAGED. Not married, so by law, I'm allowed to flirt! Haha. JK! I'd never do that to Justin, I love him too much.  
Caitlin: Awe. You two are seriously like perfect for eachother.  
Claire: Thanks, hey can I ask you something?  
Caitlin: Yeah, what?  
Claire: Is it awkward for you? You know, hanging out with me since I'm like engaged to him and all?  
Caitlin: A little, but I try not to think about it.  
Claire: Do you still like him?  
Caitlin: Well, it's complicated. Would I take him back if he wanted me? Of course. Do I wish he would? Only everyday of my life. But I'm really happy he found you. He seems so happy and if he's happy then I'm happy too.  
Claire: Oh, thats good. I don't want things to be awkward. I really want to be friends. I need to hang out with a girl once in a while, you know?  
Caitlin: Yeah, I totally get it. And about being friends, I thought we already were.

She said those last few words with a huge, bright smile. I smiled back, and before I knew it we were at the mall. As soon as we stepped out of the car I was mobbed by fans and paparazzi. They were EVERYWHERE! Caitlin pulled me out of the crowd and snuck me off down a random corridor. I rested against the wall as I tried to catch my breath.

Claire: Thanks Caitlin.  
Caitlin: No problem. It happens to me all teh time.  
Claire: I really hate it sometimes. I can't be a regular teen anymore.  
Caitlin: I know exactly how you feel.  
Claire: It's so nice to talk to someone who understands.  
Caitlin: Definitely.

Around 20 minutes after we started shopping, Caitlin and I were Best Friends. We even bought matchin Friendship bracelets. As we were walking through the mall, I stopped directly in front of Camille La Vie (a dress store) and turned to Caitlin.

Claire: Hey Caitlin, can I ask you a question?  
Caitlin: Yeah, totally.  
Claire: Okay, well, I really really need help. Justin and I want to get married in November and I well...  
Caitlin: What?  
Claire: Well, uhm, err, would you want to help me plan my wedding? I can't do it alone and you're my only friend here.  
Caitlin: OMG! I'LL TOTALLY HELP YOU! It will be amazing!  
Claire: Really?  
Caitlin: Of course!  
Claire: Thank you so much! Oh, so do you want to help me find a dress?  
Caitlin: Uhh, DUH! Let's go! Do you want to go here or like an actual bridal shop?  
Claire: Both, we'll go here first though.

[Claire's POV]

Caitlin seemed really excited to help, considering how she practically TORE my arm off dragging me into Camille La Vie. We walked straight back to where they kept the Wedding Gowns. As soon as we got there, then salesperson came up to us and asked if we needed any help. She and Caitlin helped me pick out a few dresses. I headed back to the dressing room and started trying ones on. I absolutely HATED the first one, but after about 4, I had one last dress to try on. I put it on and instantly fell in love. I twirled around in front of the mirror. I looked like a princess. I was like 99.9% sure that this was the one. I carefully opened the door of the dressing room, and the second I stepped out, Caitlin threw her hands to her mouth and gasped so loudly.

Caitlin: OH MY FUCKING GOD CLAIRE! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!  
Claire: I know. It's like PERFECT! I think it's the one.  
Caitlin: For sure.  
Claire: Yeah, but I think I'll put this one on hold and keep looking just in case, you know.  
Caitlin: Yeah. Well lets go to a Bridal Shop.  
Claire: Sounds good. Oh, and Caitlin?  
Caitlin: Huh?  
Claire: I honestly can't thank you enough for helping me out with everything. It means so much.  
Caitlin: No problem! It's so much fun. I've never gotten the chance to do this and I love it! I can't wait until my wedding.

So we headed to the nearest Bridal Shop and I tried on like 10 dresses, but absolutely none of them compared to the one at Camille La Vie. I liked a few there, but the one I put on hold was IT. Like omg. It was perfect. End of story. We quickly went back to the mall and I payed for the dress. We drove back to Caitlin's house, and found Justin and Christian still sitting in the same spot, playing video games. Typical boys. I gave Justin a quick kiss.

Justin: I missed you babe.  
Claire: I missed you too.  
Justin: So, did you guys have fun?  
Claire: Totally. It was one of the best days I've had in a long time.


	31. Chapter 31

NOVEMBER...

It had been a little over a month since Caitlin and I had met. I never thought this would happen, but she was like one of my closest friends. We hang out almost everyday and we always have the time of our lives. She definitely would never replace Amanda, Jenny, and Hayley but she was pretty close. She and I, along with my mom and Pattie had spent the entire month of October planning out every possible detail you could think of for my wedding. I couldn't believe that it was only two days away. In only 48 hours I would be MARRIED...to JUSTIN, forever. I had been staying with my parents for the last week since they thought it was better since we had family and friends pouring in every minute it seemed. I was missing Justin like crazy. He and I had never been away from eachother for this long. It was torcher. But at least my friends were with me, to make sure I didn't jump out a window or something. Hahah.

We woke up in the morning and packed our bags since we would be heading out soon to check in to the hotel that Pattie had booked for my Bachelorette Party. Oh no. I was pretty scared to see what was in store. Knowing my friends, it would be full of crazy, embarrassing shit. My mom and Pattie took me out to lunch while everyone else went to the hotel to set the room up. Lunch was delicious and we hit up Starbucks after. I got a venti Caramel Macchiatto. My favorite. We got in the car and drove to the hotel. We pulled up to the valet and I stepped out and walked into the lobby, where I saw Amanda and Jenny standing there with a very large shopping bag. Shit. I had a feeling I knew what it was, and I wasn't happy about it. They dragged me to the bathroom, tossed me into a stall, and started tossing clothing and accessories over the top of the door. Once I saw everything they handed me, I refused to wear it.

Claire: Guys! Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me? There's no way in hell that I'm wearing this...this...SHIT.  
Jenny: Oh yes you are.  
Claire: Make me.  
Amanda: Fine.

Amanda crawled under the door and forced me into the outfit. I didn't go down without a fight though.

I walked out of the stall, and stood in front of the full length mirror. I took one look at myself in my stupid outfit and just let my face fall into my hands. This was so embarrassing. I didn't want to walk out of the bathroom. But Jenny took my arm and dragged me out. Of course we had to walk across the lobby to get to the elevators. I got so many dirty looks since it was obvious that I was only 17 and I looked like a trashy whore, not to mention EVERYONE in the world knows who I am, it's a little hard to not be known when you're ENGAGED to fucking Justin Bieber! I hated my outfit. I looked like a stupid little skank.

.com/untitled/set?id=19654793

My heels clicked across the tile floor, and we stood and waited for the elevator. I tried to cover up my outfit with my sweat jacket, but Amanda and Jenny refused to let me. Ugh. I was going to get them for this one day. The doors to the elevator opened and we all stepped in. Before I knew it everything went black. Someone tied something over my eyes. I screamed a little, but then I realized it was Jenny. Being blindfolded made the ride in the elevator seem like it was 5 hours before we stopped. The doors slid open and I was guided out by someone and led forward. My heels clicked across the floor and we finally stopped and I heard a door click open. I was led inside and someone (Caitlin I think) was like "Ready...3...2...1!" On 1 the blindfold was untied and it fell to the ground. I went into shock at the sight before me. My mom had booked a hotel suite and it was insane. It had 2 floors and it was decorated in Black and Pink all over the place. I walked over to the couch and kicked off my shoes and pulled out my phone.

Hayley and Caitlin: Whoa whoa whoa. NO texting Justin!  
Claire: But...but...that's no fair! I miss him!  
Hayley: Too bad bitch. This is your last night of freedom! No boyfriends! You don't see me and Amanda sitting in a corner wtih our phones out texting Ryan and Christian now do you?  
Claire: Well...no.  
Hayley: Exactly. No texting!  
Claire: Ugh. fine.

They had to wrestle my phone out of my hands but I eventually caved in and we got some sodas and started to play your typical Bachelorette Party games. About 5 minutes before we were done playing Truth or Dare, there was a light knock on the door. Pattie opened it and two absolutely GORGEOUS guys who looked about 18 or 19 stood in the doorway...in COSTUME.

Claire: STRIPPERS? WHAT THE FUCK?

I looked at my friends, and they looked as confused as I was.

Claire: I'm going to kill you guys!  
Jenny: Why? We didn't do anything!  
Claire: What? You mean...you didnt...but then who? HUH?

I sat there confused. Who could have done this. Just then I noticed my mom and Pattie sitting there holding back laughter.

Claire: MOM? PATTIE? YOU DID THIS?  
Pattie: You're welcome.

I hung my head in embarassment. My own MOTHER hired STRIPPERS? Wtf! The guys entered the room and one of them walked over to the stereo, popped in a CD and hit play. Loud techno strip music filled the room. My mom clicked the lights off, while Pattie hooked up a Strobe light and Disco Ball. The music continued, with about a 2 minute intro before it turned into a remix of "Smack That" began. The guys started to strip/dance and my friends being the dorks that they are picked me up and forced me to dance with them. It was torcher. They were ALL over me. I know that was the point and all, but I just felt so...wrong letting someone other than Justin touch me like that. This felt worse than when Christian kissed me during 7 minutes in heaven. That seemed like it was years ago, but it had only been months. I still couldn't believe I would be MARRIED tomorrow. Justin and I had only been together for 5 months, but we didn't care. I loved him and he loved me. When the strippers FINALLY left, I started to open all of my gifts. They were all super cheesy, sex toys and shit. Jenny got me a custom made corset top and matching tight, lacy, boyshort underwear that said "Mrs. Justin Bieber" in neon pink, GLOW IN THE DARK glitter on the ass.

Claire: Omfb Jenny. You didnt.  
Jenny: But I did.

We all doubled over laughing, and once we calmed down, my mom and Pattie handed me a box wrapped in striped blue and green paper. I opened it and there were 3 things inside: the shoes I wanted to wear tomorrow (which cost $1,000 ), a stack of money, and a tiny jewelry box.

Claire: Mom! What is all of this?  
Susan: Well, I bought the shoes, the money is from Pattie, and the surprise in the box is from both of us.

I picked up the box and carefully popped it open, revealing a tiny, metallic silver key. I was confused.

Claire: Uhhh...a key?  
Pattie: To your new house.  
Claire: Whoa. Back up. My WHAT?  
Pattie and Susan: Your house. You're getting married, having a child, and you're really growing up, so we pooled our money together and bought you and Justin a house.  
Claire: OMB! You guys are CRAZY! I dont even know what to say. Thank you like 5 million times!

I stood up and gave both of them a huge hug. I couldn't believe it. Since this was my last night of freedom, and I was only 17 about to be MARRIED, my mom stocked up on alcohol since I wouldn't exactly be able to go clubbing, you know. We had everything from the fanciest Champagne down to Tequila. We got absolutely TRASHED, which wasn't the best idea since I had to get up early tomorrow, to get MARRIED. Jenny and Caitlin passed out and I was coming close. I went into my room and tried to get some sleep. I had a huge day tomorrow. I took one last look out the window at the Las Vegas Strip down below. Yeah, I'm getting married in Vegas, it was my only choice. No where else lets you get married at 17.

_WEDDING DAY:..._

I woke up in the morning to someone shaking me. "Claire! GET UP!" was all I heard. I woke up and saw everyone standing over me.

Hayley: Come on! You gotta get ready.  
Claire: Mehhhh. I don't wanna!  
Jenny: Oh, okay. Fine. Go back to sleep. I guess you just wont marry Justin.  
Claire: OH FUCK.

I sprung out of bed and quickly jumped into the shower, then headed off for a day at the salon.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

I had gotten my hair and nails done and we were heading to the wedding chapel. My dress should have been delivered there earlier. I was really worried about it not fitting since my stomach hd gotten a bit bigger since the time I bought it. My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe today was finally the big day. After tonight, there would no longer be a Claire Predmore, I would officially be Claire Ann Bieber. Aah! We pulled up to the chapel in our limo and checked in then headed back to my dressing room. My friends and I were racing around frantically trying to get dressed and do our make up. I heard people filling the chapel and I knew it was almost time. I was about to get dressed, but it was then that I realized...I was in the middle of an absolute crisis.

Claire: MOM! PATTIE! HELP! NOW!  
Susan: What is it Claire?

She came into my dressing room where I was flipping out like mad, and crying my eyes out. Pattie heard me and busted through the door.

Pattie: Claire, sweetie? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you nervous?

My voice was shaking as I spoke.

Claire: N-no. I...I'm f-fine...it's j-just...m-my dress...  
Susan: What about it?  
Claire: It...d-doesn't...fit. My stomach grew. W-what am I supposed to do? I dont have time for this! My wedding starts in 1 hour!  
Susan: Pattie, get the dress store on the phone, asap.  
Pattie: I'm on it.

I was sitting in the chair crying and crying. My mom was trying to comfort me, along with my friends.

Hayley: Claire, everything will be okay.  
Caitlin: Yeah, don't worry hun. We're going to fix this.

I couldn't speak. I just cried and I felt like I was going to throw up. Pattie was on the phone frantically trying to find me a new dress, but I don't tihnk she was having any luck. After about 45 minutes, they found me a dress, but the store was 20 minutes away! What was I supposed to do? I had 15 minutes before my ceremony started! I couldn't do anything but sit down, click my heels together and wait. I needed Justin, and I needed him now. I stood up and tore the door open.

Hayley: Where are you going?  
Claire: I HAVE to see Justin!  
Caitlin: No! You cant! It's bad luck!  
Claire: I don't give a flying fuck if it is! I NEEEEEED to see him! I'm going and don't try to stop me or I will fucking MURDER you.

My friends backed up and I ran down the hallway in my slip and stiletto heels to Justin's dressing room and banged on the door.

Justin: Who is it?  
Claire: It's me.  
Justin: Claire? What are you doing?  
Claire: I have to see you! I need you!  
Justin: But it's bad luck?  
Claire: I don't care! Everything is going wrong! I just need to be with you. Open the door! Please!

He opened the door and I practically jumped into his arms.

Justin: Baby, what's wrong?  
Claire: Everything!

I rested my head on his shoulder and just cried while he held me tight.

Justin: Baby, tell me what's wrong. Please.  
Claire: My dress doesn't fit because I'm fucking pregnant, I'm freaking out because our wedding starts any minute, and my mom had to drive 20 minutes to the dress store and back, and there's no time for this, I don't know what I'm going to do!  
Justin: Aw, baby. Everything will be okay. I promise. Just calm down.  
Claire: I'm trying. That's why I came here. I needed to see you. You're the only one who can make me feel better.  
Justin: Aw, come here baby.

He took me back into his arms, held me tight, and started quietly singing "One Time" in my ear. I stayed in his arms for a while, and just being with him made everything okay. I felt better, so he kissed my cheek and I started to head back to my dressing room, before I opened the door, he grabbed my waist, spun me around, crashed my lips to his and promised everything would be okay. I felt so relieved when I went back to my room. I opened the door and there was my mom, new dress in hand, THANK GOD. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. My mom had to help me fix my make-up since it got fucked from crying. Next thing I knew, my best friends left in their bridesmaid dresses and got ready to walk down the aisle. Jazzy was the flower girl, so she was in the front, followed by Jenny and Amanda, then Hayley and Caitlin. I stood off to the side with my dad waiting. The double doors swung open and they all began to descend down the aisle, and I linked arms with my dad and took a few steps toward the door, and the music began. I opened the doors again, and all eyes were on me. Everyone watched me step down the aisle, but I was just focused on Justin, standing at the end, waiting. His face was gleaming, and his perfect white teeth showed. He looked so happy, which made me happy. He looked absolutely amazing. I coudln't bring myself to accept that this was real. It all felt like a total dream. My friends looked at me and smiled. I finally reached the end of the aisle, gave my dad a quick kiss on the cheek, and Justin took my hand. My dress was beautiful, and the bridesmaid dresses were perfect. I felt like a princess. The ceremony started, but I was just waiting for the moment that I would say I do. The ceremony was ending and the priest turned to Justin and asked him the traditional "Do you take Claire Ann Predmore to be your wife" things, and he smiled and said I do. The priest turned and asked me the same question, I looked at Justin, then the audience, smiled wide and said I absolutely do. He asked for the rings, and Justin slid mine onto my left ring finger, and I did the same to him. We took eachothers hands and turned to face the crowd. The priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" and Justin pulled me in, placed his hands on my waist, tilted me back a bit and crashed his soft, warm, luscious lips to mine. I pulled myself up, and placed one hand on his neck and kissed him back with passion. I tangled my hands in his hair, and the crowd cheered like a bunch of wild hyenas. We broke away and the priest said "Introducing Mr & Mrs Justin Bieber"! The crowd exploded with cheers and clapping. I smiled as Justin placed his arm around my waist.


End file.
